Sammy girl
by Wilderness Rose
Summary: Sammy is on the road with Dean and his girl, Jenny. Caught up in bitterness after his father's death, it's possible he'll be too blind to find true love. Then again, Dean is more than willing to slap some sense into him.
1. Chapter 1

_**Well hello! :)**_

_**So as you all know, this is a Sammy story! For those of you who have not read my previous Dean trilogy, I'd like to mention that while you don't necessarily need to read that to get this one, I think it would be cooler to read that first because you won't get the feel of Jenny and Dean in this story. (Yes, Dean has a girl in this story!) It would also help so that it would make sense whenever I make previous references about Dean and Jenny's past, since to be totally honest, we will be mentioning them a lot in the first few chapters, and they will continue to appear in the next. :)**_

_**Anywho, THIS is a Sammy story, and I just hope you can enjoy it. Probably set somewhere around season 2 and 3. Hope you like! **_

_**Let me just say that the more reviews I get (whether constructive criticism or shouts of praise...lol) will definitively motivate me to update faster. The more reviews I get, the more you get as well. My muse works faster when she feels that there is actually someone out there reading this stuff...hehe :) :) :)  
**_

**

* * *

  
**

It happened shortly after John's death. Dean, Jenny, and Sam were on the road together, trying to go on with their lives. The sudden and in some ways inexplicable death of their father had done nothing to restore Sam and Dean's presently strained relationship, and it took all of Jenny's lovin' and honey to keep the wheels running with as many minor squeaks as possible. Not that it was easy. Dean and Jenny had never done as much hollering at each other like at that moment in their lives. Truth be told, it made Sam sad to see Jenny act more like Dean every day. She kept her feelings more to herself, unlike the vulnerable, sweet, and honest to goodness kid that Dean had once described to Sam. If she ever broke down or let her feelings run away with her, it rarely showed. Only Dean still got to see that old and almost forgotten side of Jenny—and even then it was not often. Other than Dean, the only times she shared a 'moment' was with Sam, and only when she felt like Sam needed a mother's touch. There was a motherly side to Jenny that could show itself with Sam, seeing how much she owed him as well. Because Sam also had taken it upon himself to care for her, especially during those times that Dean would leave her behind unexpectedly on a hunt, making her feel left out. Sam never forgot to call every day, just to make sure Jenny knew that Dean was ok. Something for which Jenny was profoundly grateful.

But it didn't really matter. The fact of the matter was that Dean was so much alike to Jenny, that they both understood each other perfectly. There was something about not letting down your guard that made them both feel safer. If they needed to share a 'moment', it could be done in private. No need to let the whole world see you deep down inside like you really were. Usually a look or a touch was enough to let the other know that something was wrong. Which was why it seemed to Sam that they never really talked or shared their feelings with one another. But that wasn't it at all. It was simply that they preferred to save the emo moments for those rare one on one times. Much as they loved Sammy, neither Jenny or Dean were about to allow themselves to get anywhere close to the neighborhood of emotional vulnerability with Sam around to hear in.

End result? Sam had never felt so alone and left out in his life. Jess was long gone. Dean had Jenny. Dad was gone. His father, the man who had practically told him to leave and with whom he had never had the chance to make his peace with. The wounds wrung deep into Sam's soul. Very. He needed desperately to talk to someone, to find someone he could trust to share and expose his pathetic and torn up self to. But who? Dean didn't take to 'bonding time' too well. Past experience had taught him that only too well. Sam was learning to stuff his feelings inside and act like it wasn't even that bad to begin with. Almost as if he were trying to be Dean. But it only worked so well.

Because…well…Sam….well, Sam wasn't Dean.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ok, so there's a diner about five miles from here. I say we stop for a bite and then head back up on the road. That sound ok with you, babe?" asked Dean from his stance in the driver's seat as he turned to the right to where Jenny was sitting next to him.

Wrapped up in a blanket, and still somewhat groggy from her long nap on the road, Jenny yawned and nodded simply, before closing her eyes again and covering her face with the blanket.

Dean shrugged. "Ok, Sammy?" he then asked his kid brother who had been sitting noiselessly in the back seat.

Without turning around from his current pastime of glancing outside the window, Sam shrugged carelessly. "Yeah, whatever."

Dean turned his eyes back to the road and drumming his fingers on the steering wheel to the rock tune playing on the radio, he tilted his head with lifted eyebrows. "Ok," he confirmed to himself with a shrug.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Stepping outside the car to the diner where Dean had parked the Impala, Sam looked with something akin to amusement as his eyes fell on the strange pair in front of him. Dean had opened the Jenny's door matter of factly for her, and had wrapped his arm possessively around her small waist as they walked to the diner door. Not that that in itself surprised Sam. It was normal for Dean to have Jenny in what seemed an eternal arm lock any time they were out on the streets, as long as they weren't playing out as deputies or FBI agents on a case. Ever since Jenny's rape, Dean had become at times ridiculously overprotective over Jenny's small frame. He never let her out of his sight, and held her close to himself every damn minute of the day. Almost as if he was daring any man to mess with his girl.

It made Sam smile to see him like that. It was so…well…sweet. Which was funny because Dean wasn't gushy and romantic. The way he grabbed Jenny around the waist reminded him of the way he guarded his Impala from any possible scratch or fleck of dirt. No harm was even remotely possible of happening to Jenny as long as she was right by his side, Dean figured. Hey…it just wasn't going to happen. Jenny for her part always submitted wordlessly to his almost suffocating embrace. In fact, Sam had noticed that whenever they left their motel room, she would instinctively lean onto his side, expecting him to wrap his protective arm around her form. Although she never expressed it, Sam couldn't help but notice that Jenny never seemed fully at ease in the streets unless Dean was holding on to her. As long as she was by his side, she was quiet, peaceful like—even with color in her naturally pallid face.

But the things Sam enjoyed most of all was seeing how much alike they seemed. And it was in truth interesting to behold. Because Jenny seemed every day more and more like the miniature copy of Dean. Or at least the female version of him, if that was even possible. Her long, charcoal wavy hair fluttering in the wind, when standing side by side with Dean made a curious picture. She wore dark jeans, tight t-shirts, and boots. And last but not least, she always wore the famous leather jacket that Dean had bought her in the Goodwill store so long ago. That jacket always made Sam smile. It was one of the many ways that Jenny had found to be like Dean. Because no matter how childish that may have sounded to the world, Jenny didn't give a damn. She loved and looked up to Dean like no else in the world, and she wanted to be just like him. She had even gotten hooked onto his same music, learning to enjoy his own tastes and Dean had found to his surprise that his girl didn't consider his 'mohawk rock' as outdated as Sam did. They had fun times singing it in the car, with Jenny swinging along to the music while Dean sang in his deep husky voice. Dean told himself that he followed Jenny's lead more to annoy Sammy boy than anything else, but deep down inside, he couldn't help think that his chick rocked. Hey…she took up everything he took up and did it even better! Dean no longer took it as much to heart if Sammy didn't always listen to him or if he didn't enjoy the same music he did. Jenny knew he was _**the**_ badass and that was more than enough to feed his ego. What more did he want out of life? Sooner or later, Sammy too would grow up and realize that he, Dean, had been right all along.

Sam sighed. Jenny and Dean…what with all their thick headedness and occasional squabbles seemed so perfect for each other. Dean was happy. Actually happy. He hadn't seen Dean like that in a long time. He hadn't even thought it was possible for his one night stand brother to settle down with one girl. Which made Sam wonder. If DEAN could get a nice girl like Jenny to pick up after his messes…a girl who backed up his brother no matter what and who worshipped the ground he tread on…what the hell was wrong with him? I mean…for crying out loud…why was it that Dean always got the girl? He wasn't that bad looking, after all. True, Dean did have that rugged, badass look which made girls swoon at his feet. But Sam wasn't too bad along the muscular line either, and he had a charm of his one. He always treated women with respect and he had always been of the 'one woman' kind of mentality. So why…why couldn't he get lucky like Dean and find a girl that loved him if even half as much as Jenny doted after Dean?

It wasn't that Jess was forgotten. Hell…Jess would always live in Sam's heart. She had been his first girl. He wasn't likely to forget her. But that had been over a year ago, and Sam had found to his surprise that his heart was healing. That the faint possibility of meeting another special person was not so horrible and out of place after all. In fact, Sam was downright starting to feel the void of not having a woman in his life. And no amount of porno was going to help with that, no matter what Dean said. Screw Dean, anyway. What did he know about having a normal relationship with women anyway? Because no matter how much Dean and Jenny were glued to each other practically 24 hours a day, their relationship was anything BUT normal. Theirs was one long and freakingly insane history of randomness and comical incidents that had somehow had brought them closer together than the hydrogen and oxygen found in a single water molecule.

So, why couldn't he be lucky enough to meet some other nut just like them who wouldn't mind living on the road, staying at second rate motels, and eating greasy and stomach unsettling meals for the rest of their crappy hunter lives? Was it really that much to ask?

Sam smiled sarcastically to himself.

This was going to be another long night. And he had a feeling he wasn't getting any closer to settling this 'problem' than he had been the night before.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Earth to Sammy," a husky voice called out to Sam's foggy brain. Not getting a response, Dean suddenly clapped his hands hard in front of Sam's face, trying to snap him out of his trance.

Sam blinked in surprise and looked back at Dean with annoyance written all over his face. "Hey!" he protested irritably.

"He lives," announced Dean to a giggling Jenny beside him who had watched the interchange with interest. Honestly, seeing Dean and Sam squabble was like having her own private comic relief. Not she ever said as much. She was too smart for that.

"You were a million galaxies away, Sam," murmured Jenny with a slight smile.

"I was thinking," protested Sam.

Dean threw back his head and roared. Sam's burrowed brow and puppy dog eyes looked quite comical indeed, and coupled with this earth shattering announcement, only served to make Dean laugh his head off.

"What's so funny?" muttered Sam as his cheeks flushed slightly.

"_**You**_ are, princess," Dean smirked irritably.

Sam huffed visibly, and crossing his arms across his chest, rolled his eyes.

Jenny swallowed a sip of her water and nudged Dean under the table. After all, enough was enough and she knew Dean never missed a chance to pull one over Sam. But Sam looked tired tonight and she figured that he wasn't up to Dean acting like…well…like Dean.

"What?" voiced Dean in protest to Jenny in response to her nudge. After all, he was having fun.

"You think we could crash into a closer motel than the one you guys were thinking of?" asked Jenny, ignoring his question.

Dean frowned, not getting it. "Why?"

"I'm a little tired…and well…my back hurts from the bumpy road…" Jenny trailed off in a tiny voice. True, she was tired and her back was a little soar, but she wouldn't have mentioned anything had it not been for the fact that she figured this would be the best way to switch Dean's one channel mind from harping at Sam nonstop till they reached whatever motel they had been planning to go to.

Dean whipped his head around to Jenny, his full attention on her, seemingly leaving Sam in the background. "You took your pills today?" Dean barked, as he looked at the circles under her eyes with worry.

After loosing her baby, Jenny had been experiencing severe hormonal problems, and the last doctor she had dared to see had given her some hormonal treatment which Dean had insisted on her following to the tee. He wasn't going to have Jenny get sick while he was around.

"Yes, master," Jenny laughed softly, making Sam smirk, despite himself.

Dean rolled his eyes at her comment. "You better." Then he put one hand on her face, and gently lifting an eyelid looked at her eyes, to make sure they didn't seem red or watery, one of the signs the doctor had told him to look out for. He sighed with visible relief as his full inspection proved them both to be healthy looking. Apparently the only thing wrong with her was lack of rest—and that was easily cured. Picking up the tab, he decided to find a motel and settle down for a couple of weeks in the nearest town, if only to make sure that Jenny was fine. He wasn't about to take any risks. But he didn't say so. He would tell Jenny tomorrow, after a good night's rest.

"Ok, troopers, we're gonna go hit the sack in the nearest motel. That satisfactory for all parties concerned?" asked Dean playfully with a boyish smile.

Jenny and Sammy nodded, as Dean stood up from the table and headed to the cash register to pay the tab, leaving Jenny and Sam together at the table. Seeing Dean a few good feet away to listen to their conversation, Sam smiled his gratefulness at Jenny and gave her a brotherly pat on her hand which was resting on the table.

"Thanks, Jenny, I owe you one," he breathed out as he rolled his eyes in Dean's direction. He couldn't help but notice that lately Dean seemed to get more on his nerves.

Jenny smirked and crossed her arms as she tilted her head at him from across the table. "Why, I haven't the faintest idea of what you're talking about, Sammy boy."

Sam shook his head and chuckled. "You've got Dean wrapped around your little finger, and he doesn't even know it," he mumbled in disbelief. "All you gotta do is ask him with those puppy dog eyes of yours and bingo, Dean does what he's bid." He paused. "How do you do that?" he couldn't help adding.

Jenny looked at him warily and sighed. "I don't try to trick Dean into doing anything, Sam. I mean, if he's acting like a dick and giving you a hard time, I try to make him buzz off ya, but I never try to use my womanly wiles to make him do what I want. I don't appreciate people who do that."

Sam blushed, and felt bad for having said that. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean…"

"And secondly," Jenny interrupted him softly, "Dean knows I don't give him crap about something unless I really need something. So when I ask for something, he usually listens and gives me what I need." She paused and a girlish smile played upon her dainty lips. "Dean is a good man, Sam. He just doesn't show his best side to everyone. And my guess is he doesn't show it often enough to you. And I'm sorry because I know you need it more now than ever, but he just doesn't know how to, you know?" She stopped, not wanting to mention their father's loss directly, hoping that Sam would get her full meaning. "He is after all…Dean," she giggled.

Sam chuckled. "You said it, sister."

Dean walked back to where they were still sitting and looked at the smiling pair curiously. "What's the joke?" he finally asked as Jenny got up and leaned instinctively into his side and Sam got up and stood along side of them with a funny grin on his face.

"We were just having a moment, sweetie," Jenny crooned. "You wanna share something too?"

Sam laughed. Jenny was unbelievable at times. What with the way she never lied, yet at the same time, always got off the hook from giving a direct answer unless she really wanted to.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dean dropped off their duffle bags on the bed and switched the light on as Jenny closed the door. They had just booked two rooms and Sammy had already settled down into his, while Jenny and Dean were currently entering theirs. Dean plopped down on the bed and ran his hand through his face and sighed wearily as is eyes followed Jenny's form which was taking out her pajamas from her dark purple duffle bag. She was pulling out some black slacks and a yellow snoopy T-shirt. Without a word she entered the bathroom and exited a few minutes later, ready for bed.

"_Hazme campito, niño,_" Jenny rattled off mechanically.

Dean scooted over, having learned long ago that was Spanish slang for 'make room for me, boy'. He rolled his eyes. What was the world coming to when you couldn't get your girl to speak to you in an intelligible language?

"I'm not a boy," protested Dean.

Jenny settled down under the covers, and smirked slightly. "That's funny…I was under the impression you were."

"Do I look like a boy to you, woman?" Dean returned as he stuck out his chest and flexed his biceps making Jenny laugh.

"If we divided the world into boys and girls, you'd be a boy," Jenny pointed out cheekily.

Dean grunted and slipped into the covers next to her.

"Hey, if it's any consolation, I think you're the handsomest stud in the street," Jenny chuckled. Then she felt herself lifted onto her lover's chest, and engulfed by two strong arms. "Ooh…Touché."

"Shhh," growled Dean in her ear as he kissed her and tightened his grip around her. Then he looked at her and flashed her his best smile.

"Aw, you're cute," Jenny said impishly, knowing full well how Dean's soul cringed from chick flick moments.

"If I didn't know better woman, I'd say you were treading on mighty thin ice," Dean retorted.

"Oh, like I'm scared now," Jenny teased him on, loving every minute of it.

"You should be…considering you're pretty tied up at the moment," Dean drawled out as he tightened his already vice like grip on her small form.

Jenny laughed in his face and pulled him into a hell of a kiss, her mouth exploring Dean's, until both of them had to pull apart, breathless.

"Wow," was Dean's sole response.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sam sighed and looked blankly at the laptop in front of him. He had originally turned on his laptop to check to see if there were any possible cases near their current location since Dean had mentioned briefly to Sam that Jenny looked tired and he wanted her to rest up some more before they moved on. He wanted him to look around for a case nearby, so Jenny could rest up in the same motel they were checking in. When Sam had asked him why _**he **_didn't look up a case, Dean had cheekily responded that he had to make sure Jenny got her rest. To which Sam had snorted, knowing full well Dean was going to do a hell of a lot more than just make sure that 'Jenny got her rest'.

Which was how Sam had ended up brooding alone in his room in the motel, in the room next to Dean's and Jenny's. Sam huffed and crossed his arms as he suddenly looked in disgust at the search engine staring at him from his laptop screen. He was sick of this. He really was. He was sick and tired of Dean always getting laid while he got to do all the damn homework. He rolled his eyes and slapped the computer shut, while he got up and irritably shoved the chair he had been sitting in away, making it topple over.

Then he heard a faint sound of laughter rippling from the room next door. Next thing he knew, a distinct sound of a crash reached his ears, making him wonder briefly whether Dean had broken the bed. It wouldn't be the first time he had achieved that feat when he and Jenny were left to their own devices. Sam had lost count of how many times they had had to pay damages to motel owners. _Yup, must be the bed…_ Sam confirmed to himself as a now roaring laughter followed the crashing sound. Dean and Jenny were probably laughing themselves sick. Sam scowled. Hell…it made _**him **_sick. Being all alone in a damn second rate motel, with no one to keep him company but the stupid laptop. _Screw Dean…_Sam muttered to himself. _He wants a case, he can go get himself one…_ He stepped over to his bed and slipped on his jacket, as he tried to shut out the happy noise from the next room from his ears. He knew he was sulking and he planned to fully enjoy it.

He opened the door and walked out into the chilly night. Without thinking much about it, he suddenly found his feet leading him to a local bar that he remembered having seen about a few blocks from there. In a matter of minutes he had already reached it and entering it, he headed to the counter, and sat down on a seat. Resting one arm on the counter, he signaled the bar tender over with his index finger.

"What can I getcha?" asked the man with a sigh. Sam couldn't help noticing he looked tired.

"A beer," Sam responded simply.

The bar tender nodded and handed one over, before walking over to another customer at the end of the counter, leaving Sam to his thoughts. As Sam dipped it and took a long gulp, he laid it back down on the counter and exhaled heavily. Feeling down, he closed his eyes and rubbed them, trying to drown out the buzz of the many people around him talking and laughing drunkenly. _ A guy can't even hear himself think around here… _

"Hi, stranger," a honey sweet voice drawled out close to Sam. Too close.

As Sam's eyes flipped open, he found the high pitched voice belonged to a strawberry blonde with bewitching hazel eyes. Sam tried to adjust his eyes to the dim lighting and peered closer into her eyes, trying to figure out exactly what tone her eyes really were. They were blue. No, they were green. _Give it up…_ Sam finally told himself as he realized their hues changed with the lighting.

"Hey," Sam finally responded quietly. Then he mentally slapped himself for sounding like a dork. Only a dork wouldn't have come up with a decent comeback. Dean would have known just what to say.

But apparently the pretty blonde didn't think he sounded like a dork. She flashed him her best smile and leaned slightly into him, making Sam get a sniff of her scent. She smelled of vanilla and cinnamon and her shoulder length wavy blonde hair looked sleek and shiny, making Sam wonder briefly what it would feel like to run his hand through her hair.

"The name is Vivian," she introduced herself. "And you would be…?"

"Sam," came the sole response.

"You the new kid in the block? I don't think I've ever seen you before," she added with a bright smile. Her teeth were small, and she looked like an impish seven year old when she smiled.

Sam smiled despite himself. He had to admit the kid was friendly. And getting a little attention was certainly refreshing. He was getting kind sick of always feeling like the third stooge when he was hanging out with just Jenny and Dean. Oh, not that he didn't like Jenny. He liked her swell. She was a fighter, and he respected her for all she had gone through. Plus she was the only women who had not only managed to make Dean ridiculously happy, but also did everything within her power to make life as smooth and happy for both he and his brother. The girl was a glimmer of hope into their rotten hunter's lives.

But that didn't make Sam feel any less lonely. He wanted a girl too.

"I guess you could say that," Sam responded lightly to the girl. "I'm kinda passing through."

"Road trip?" she asked as she settled back for a chat. She seemed more than willing to talk as long as he wanted to.

Sam smirked. "Yeah, you could call it that," he mumbled as he took a swig of his beer.

"Cool! I like road trips! You doing it all by yourself handsome?" she grinned flirtatiously.

"I'm actually with my brother and his girlfriend," Sam replied distractedly.

Sensing he wasn't too much into their conversation, she tried again. "So how long you planning on staying, Sam?"

Sam shrugged. "Probably not long," he responded honestly. "We never do," he then added despite himself, making him bite his tongue. _ You're letting your tongue run away with you…_

Vivian looked at him curiously and knit her eyebrows in thought. "You sound down, kiddo," she finally said. "You look like you could use some excitement."

Sam snorted and rolled his eyes. "Yeah…right…"

Ignoring his last comment, Vivian stood up and tugged his arm. "Common' Grumpy, let me show you what we do for fun in my town," she grinned at him as her lively eyes danced with mischief.

Not getting up, but at the same time not pulling away from her grasp, Sam looked at her skeptically. "Such as…"

* * *

_**gasp! such AS?!?!?! :) hehe**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well...I'm guessing you were wondering what Vivian had in mind so...here goes... lol :)**_

* * *

"Aw, quit your whining and get your ass over here," she pouted at him.

Sam couldn't help but laugh at the comical way she gave him a 'poochy lip'. This girl wasn't half bad. Finally getting up, he let her lead him to the dance floor, and she pulled him close to her, wrapping her arms around his neck. Sam blushed slightly and started to detach himself, but Vivian only pulled him closer to her, making Sam's heart pump faster, as he came in direct contact with her body. As they danced to the music, Vivian moved and brushed herself seductively against Sam, making Sam forget his previous sulkiness and focus his entire attention on the stunning blond in his arms.

Suddenly, Vivian stood on her tiptoes and leaning close to him, she whispered into his ear, "I want you."

Sam gulped and felt his stomach do a flip flop. "Look…I just…I mean…"

"Quiet," responded the girl almost harshly, then she pulled him into a kiss. A kiss which made Sam soar to heaven. The girl knew how to kiss all right. As he froze in place, somewhere deep down in his fogged up brain, he could hear a voice tell him that he shouldn't do this…hell…he didn't even know the girl…for all he knew she could be demon possessed…she could be…maybe…

Suddenly, something in Sam snapped. Dean had used to do this all the time…why couldn't he? What was so wrong about having a little fun? It would only be one night…

Sam responded to the kiss, and engulfing her in his arms, his mouth raked across hers, making Vivian moan into the kiss. Finally forced to part to catch their breath, Vivian and Sam looked at each other fixedly, sparks flying all over the place. Running her hands down his chest, Vivian lowered her voice and said, "We could go someplace more private like…say…my place?" She kissed his neck, and Sam wrapped his arm around her waist.

"What's the address?" returned Sam huskily, his brain foggy and his senses fully aroused by now.

Vivian laughed and pulled him behind her, out into the street. As the chilly night air blew into their faces, Vivian suddenly shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. Clad in a thin blouse, she could already feel the night air biting into her skin, making goose bumps erupt all across her arms.

"It's feaking cold, handsome…we might have to make a run for it," she laughed as her teeth chattered. Then she grabbed Sam's hand they started running, with Sam following her lead, both laughing their heads off.

About two blocks away, Vivian signaled they had reached her place, which would be a small apartment on the second floor. Grabbing onto each other as they scaled the stairs, they were too busy making out to mind the still cold air around them. Finally finding her keys, Vivian opened the door and pulled Sam inside with her, slamming the door shut with her foot. Before Sam could register fully, they had somehow already made their way into her room, and Sam was on top of her in the bed, both intent in petting each other and making out in a way that would have made even Dean's eyes pop out their sockets. As Sam found himself struggling to get a grip on himself, a faint thought crossed his head…_Is this really the way you want it to happen? _ Suddenly Sam snapped out of his trance and with great difficulty, pulled back from Vivian, making her whimper in protest. He paused and grimaced. _You really want to be Dean? Is that really going to make you happy? You think 'being Dean' is going to make you forget Jess? Dad?..._ Breathing heavily, Sam forced himself to get up and he ran his hands through his face, trying to cool his thoughts. _Get a grip on yourself…this is a mistake…_

"What the hell, Sam! What was that all about?" Vivian protested as she too got up and faced him accusingly.

Sam got a grip on himself and tried to control his ragged breathing. "Look…I'm sorry…it's just…maybe I should leave…" he rambled on incoherently as he tried to inch his way to the door.

But Vivian saw his move and she blocked the door, crossing her arms across her chest. "You just wanted to make a fool out of me…didn't you?" she sneered as the color mounted to her cheeks.

Sam dropped his eyes to the floor and gradually lifted them to her face. If he hadn't known better, he would have sworn she looked hurt. "No, Vivian, I'm sorry…it's just…I never really do this…I mean…one night stands really isn't my thing." He paused and sighed loudly. "I've always kind felt that having sex with a chick had to be something more than just dropping sperm. There has to be some amount of affection for me to want to do this…I mean…I just don't feel like this is right…" he winced, as he caught the making of a tear in her eye. "I mean, you're a beautiful girl and I'm sure you deserve more than this. I don't want to take advantage of you."

Vivian looked at him strangely, then suddenly sat down on the couch that was near the entrance. Covering her face in her hands, she got very quiet, making Sam wonder if he'd killed her. _Crap…_ Sam fumed. Well, that's what happened for thinking he could act like Dean. He knew better than this. Feeling guilty, he kneeled in front of her and gently pulled her hands down, only to see her face was splotched with tears.

"I'm sorry…look…I swear I didn't meant to hurt you…just please don't—"

Vivian smiled through her tears and she wiped them clean with the sleeve of her blouse. "No, you didn't do anything wrong. I was the one who played the 'slut' card on you," she responded bitterly.

Sam gulped. "Don't say that. I'm sure you're a great girl. You just probably weren't yourself tonight."

She rolled her eyes and smiled bitterly. "Oh, you have no idea…" her voice trailed off, as she tried to gulp back a sob.

Sam looked at her with compassion and patted her hand. "Look, I know you don't know me, but if you think talking about it can help, I can listen."

Vivian started to shake her head then stopped. She shrugged and patted the sofa, indicating for Sam to sit down beside her. As Sam did that, she leaned forward and started softly. "I had this boyfriend…and we had everything. We had the same hobbies, did all sort of stuff together. Everyone said we made a gorgeous couple. Hell, I always thought we were going to get married." She paused and her face hardened. "Until two days ago when I caught him in MY bed with another woman."

Sam opened his eyes wide. "I'm sorry."

Vivian looked at Sam and smiled sadly. "I told him to get the hell outta here and he said it was all my fault…said I didn't give him what he needed…can you believe that?"

"Uh…This may not sound too comforting but maybe you're lucky you got to see the real side of him. I mean…It would have hurt a lot more two kids later, if you know what I mean," Sam responded gently, wishing he could say something to make it all better.

Vivian looked at him steadily, almost as if she hadn't heard him. "So tonight I decided, 'the hell with him'. I thought I could prove to myself how little I needed him. So I went to the bar and promised myself I would grab the first handsome dude I found and have sex with him." She looked away, and felt her cheeks grow hot. "I was stupid to think that that could make things better…I…I honestly don't know what I was thinking…"

Sam smiled and gave her a light hug around her shoulders. "We all do stupid things." He released her and shyly confessed his guilt. "Look, if it makes you feel any better, the reason I went to the bar tonight was because I was too busy feeling sorry for myself. See, my brother? He has this amazing girl…and she loves him more than anything in the world, ya know what I mean?"

Vivian nodded. She knew all too well what that was like.

"And I've been so busy wallowing in self pity, just because I didn't have a girl of my own." He shook his head at himself. "I've never been so ashamed of myself in my life."

Vivian laughed nervously. "Don't be. You were a complete gentleman."

Sam smiled at her gratefully. "Thanks. I really appreciate that."

"No, thank you, stranger. You made me see things differently." She smiled at him brightly and her now green eyes glowed like emeralds. "I'm not gonna sit home and wallow in self pity. Actually…can you keep a secret?"

Sam chuckled. "Sure…why not…"

"I was offered a job in journalism in New York City about a week ago. I kept delaying an answer because I didn't want to leave Ben—that was his name—behind. I mean…he was my whole life. But now…well…I've always dreamed of living in New York…so…I'm thinking right now is the perfect time to start a new life…you know…different place…new people…excitement around every corner…I hear New York is crazy this time of year…" she drifted of dreamily, making Sam feel somehow happy for her, even though they had just…well…uh…met.

"I'm happy for you. Sounds like the opportunity of a lifetime. Good for you…" he got up reluctantly and sheepishly headed toward the door. It was midnight, and he figured leaving now was as good a time as ever. "I think I should leave now…" his voice trailed off gently, not wanting to cut her off, but not wanting to risk staying any more time there. He knew that if he stayed any longer, he might regret it the next morning, seeing how vulnerable both of them were at this moment.

Vivian stood up and walked up to him. Somewhat hesitantly she raised herself on her tiptoes and placed a soft peck on his left cheek. "Good luck to you, Sam. You're a good guy…you deserve to find a special girl who really loves you…and I really mean that," she flashed him a brilliant smile, her voice sincere and happy.

Sam opened the door and looked down at her with a boyish smile, his puppy dog eyes unconsciously making Vivian smile at the sight. "Thanks…and keep your head up…I hear New York is full of romance this time of year…"

Vivian shook her head and laughed.

Without looking back, Sam closed the door behind him and stepped out into the cold. Pulling his jacket closer around him, he slowly made his way back to the motel. _I'll never do that again…I must have been out of my mind! Who was I kidding? I'm not Dean…never will be… _He sighed. He still felt lonely. And he knew that tonight would probably not be the last time he got the blues when he saw how happy Dean and Jenny were, and he was the only one without a girl too.

Sam squared his jaw. Right then and there, he decided that no matter how lonely he felt in the days to come, he would never do a foolish stunt like that again. He knew what he was looking for. And he also knew his heart could never be satisfied with one night stands. Not that he thought finding a girl like Jenny who was crazy enough to stand their hunter's life would be easy. He was willing to bet it was almost impossible. But that didn't matter. Because if fate did have a girl out there for him…well…he reckoned she was worth the wait.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Rise and shine, Sammy boy!" called a husky and all too well known voice from outside Sam's room. Sam groaned and pulled his head deeper into the covers. He hadn't gotten home till 1:00 a.m. and he was doggone tired.

"Sam…you don't get your ass outta that bed on the count of three, Jenny and I are gonna go get breakfast by ourselves," warned Dean in his best 'don't mess with me tone'.

_You're bossy…_muttered Sam to himself with a grimace as he tossed the sheets aside and reluctantly opened the door to his room. Dean was standing on the outside porch, with a self satisfied smirk on his lips. _And I can just bet who put that smirk on you too…_Sam thought to himself as memories of last night's ruckus coming from Dean's room came to him. He smiled despite himself. "Do I at least get permission to slip into some amount of clothes or should I just go shirtless?" Sam asked sarcastically from his stance inside. He only had some boxers on and he wondered briefly why he wasn't wearing a shirt. He usually wore full pajamas to bed. Oh well…he had probably been too tired to care last night.

"Well, I dunno…I have a feeling the ladies would like you going natural…I know I've done it a couple of times…always worked too," Dean teased as he puffed out his chest and gave his kid brother his best cocky look.

Sam snorted. "My role model," he mumbled to himself as he left the door open for Dean to come in as he quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and the first checkered shirt he found. "Ok, I'm ready," he finally added a minute later, as he started heading outside.

"Cool, I'll go get Jenny…she's in the room braiding her hair or whatever it is women do when they say they'll be done in five minutes," Dean rolled his eyes.

Sam chuckled and shook his head. "I'll wait for you by the car then. And hurry up dude, I'm starved."

"That makes two of us!" Dean called back as he opened the door to his room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So what'll it be…eggs or pancakes?" asked Jenny as she stared at the limited menu.

"We don't seem to have much of a choice…you'd think they could have a little more variety…"Sam mumbled in response as he scrolled down the menu.

"Why is it diners always have the exact same food items? I swear…it's like when you have this nightmare and you keep getting it over and over again for weeks," Jenny rolled her eyes.

Sam grinned. "Yeah," he breathed out in agreement with Jenny. Originally both he and Jenny had been all for trying a Denny's down the road. Hey, at least they had hash browns too. But Dean had wheedled and given them no peace until they had given in to go to the local diner. "So remind me again why we came here?" Sam asked Dean wearily as Dean signaled a waiter over to the table.

"Dude! They got apple pie here," Dean responded as if it was obvious.

"Oh, for Pete's sakes…if we had known that was the entire reason behind this operation, Sam and I would have _**made **_you a pie with our own bare hands!" Jenny giggled and rolled her eyes playfully.

Sam smiled. What was it about Jenny that whenever she was with them, she just somehow managed to lighten up the mood?

"What can I get you?" asked an older lady as she finally approached them to take their orders. She took out her notepad and promised to be back with their orders in just a few minutes.

"So you told Jenny about your plans … for next week?" asked Sam vaguely. He knew Dean hadn't told Jenny he wanted to stay here for a couple of weeks, and he couldn't help but wish he would just get it over with.

"Plans? Next week? Wait, pause and rewind please?" Jenny looked from Sam to Dean, waiting for an explanation. "I thought you guys had pinpointed this perfect job up north of here about some freaking spirit causing major road kill."

It was true. Only two days ago Dean and Sam had just about decided on checking that possibility out and that was where in fact they had been driving towards, but now Dean wasn't so sure. He had seen Jenny's weariness last night at the diner, and he couldn't push his luck. He knew Jenny had needed special care ever since her accidental loss of the baby. She was thinner than ever, and no matter how much she ate, she never seemed to gain more weight, a thing which always made Dean feel uneasy. Usually he let it go, but when Jenny actually verbally told him she was tired—like she had last night in asking them to find a nearer motel—Dean's protective mode always went in over gear, making him slow things down until he felt Jenny could handle more action.

"Uh yeah…about that…"Dean started out. He hesitated, knowing Jenny would feel like a hindrance if he disclosed the real reason why he had decided to stay in this town for a spell.

Sam tried to pick from there and said, "Well, the truth is that Dean and I were talking last night and he said—"

Dean gave Sammy a pointed 'shut up' look, and interrupted smoothly. "And Sam said how'd he'd been checking out that possible case and it seems it turned out to be dead end… there really wasn't much a case to work on, much less worth the effort of driving all the way over there to make sure, ya know?"

"I see." Jenny eyed him curiously but said nothing for a few seconds. Then, "So now we're gonna…"she trailed off expectantly, wondering what Dean had up his sleeve.

"Well, Sammy and I figured we'd stay here at Crossover Creek for a week or so and rest up from the last case…we figure we can look up for something around here maybe…I mean…who knows right?"

Sam nodded. "Exactly. And I can get started on that research as soon as we get back to the motel."

"Well, staying in a single spot for over a week does sound enticing," Jenny admitted. "You won't hear me complaining."

"You're a good little soldier," Dean smirked as he kissed her soundly on the lips, making Sam's lips twitch in amusement.

_Dean is so damn lucky…I wish I could get even half as lucky…_Sam thought to himself as he caught Jenny's shy smile. Why was it that Jenny always gave that half shy smile when Dean kissed her in public? It made her look almost like a teenager going out with her first date. _Probably has something to do with Dean being her first guy and all that… _Sam mused.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, you find anything good yet?" drawled Dean lazily from Sam's bed.

Jenny was taking a nap in her room, and Dean had been lounging in Sam's room for the past hour. He was supposed to be helping Sam look for any sign of the supernatural in the town, but had been more of a hindrance than help so far. From his lazy stance on Sam's bed, to the annoying popping sounds he had been making in his mouth from time to time, it was taking all of Sam's self control to not hurl his laptop at Dean's head.

"I'm looking, Dean…there's not much to go for…apparently," Sam responded a full minute later after finishing up an article of the city's newspaper.

"You'll find something," returned Dean confidently as he laced his hands and rested them on top of his head.

"Yeah…thanks," Sam huffed as he realize that once more, Dean was leaving all the research to him. Suddenly, as a strange odor permeated the room, Sam took a quick sniff and grimaced. "_**Dean**_!" he protested as a distinct popping noise met his ears. And Sam knew damn well that that last popping noise hadn't come from Dean's mouth.

Dean gave him an innocent look and shrugged. "Man, those floor boards must be creaking again."

"Yeah…who wouldda thought that floor boards could smell so funky?" Sam snapped.

* * *

_**You know it's funny...because in my last Dean trilogy we get to see the more softer side of Dean...which is of course, because we were seeing him through Jenny's eyes...and obviously Dean would act different around Jenny than with Sam, just another dude...and now we're seeing the irritating and inmature and down right laughable side of Dean...probably the way Sam has always seen him...lol :) Which I find I am fully enjoying on writing. **_

_**I'm gonna try to make this story balanced with plenty of Sam and Dean interaction, and some of Jenny and Dean solo moments, and of course...we need to see Sammy get his girl too! Which reminds me...I know you were probably going for the idea that Vivian was the girl, but it was just a passing thing to make Sam think clearly. Made him wake up and start realizing he needs to clear his attitude...anyway...hope you are enjoying the story so far...next chapter will be fun as well. :)**_

_**Also, thank you for your encouraging review 'lyrical pen' and to all you lovely readers which have suscribed to this. Hope you end up liking the insane idea I have planned for this story...trust me...it's gonna be a little wierd...I'll wager a guess not quite what you were originally imagining...hehe :)  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Talk about long time no see!!! lol :)**_

_**Well, if their are still any faithful readers (or reviewers for that matter...lol) here goes chapter 3! :) I assure you I DO plan to finish this story ! :)**_

_**Anway, this one goes to you, lyrical pen! Hope you enjoy it! Made it nice and long to sorta make up for the long absence...lol  
**_

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Sam's diligent search was rewarded. Well, if you could call finding another freaking case to work on a 'reward' for hard work.

It seemed that there was a Telvista call center nearby and several strange incidents seemed to be repeating themselves. There was a steady report of missing persons from the building that had started out three months ago. Not only that, but these random disappearances had been happening in intervals of exactly two weeks apart. So far, however, the police's attempt to locate either the missing or to even locate a primary suspect had been anything but successful. Sam checked any kind of information available, but it seemed that no other kind of information was available. He sighed. It was a possible case. They wouldn't loose anything by checking it out.

"So what…it could be anything, Sam. From massive suicide to getting lost in the big, scary woods. Doesn't necessarily mean it's our kind of job," Dean pointed out sarcastically. As long as there weren't more substantial facts, Dean felt it was only a wild goose chase.

"But look at what people are saying, Dean. I mean…some of the witnesses swear that all of the people missing so far started acting kinda strange in the last few days before their disappearance. And check this out…so far 15 people have gone missing in barely three months. Fifteen people, Dean. This could be anything from a vengeful spirit to some freaking demon possessing people," Sam insisted as he felt himself getting interested in the incident despite himself.

Dean pursed his lips and thought over that one. Then he sat upright in bed and swung his legs over to the side, so as to be able to sit on the edge of the bed and think clearly. "If it's a demon, there'd have to be some sort of pattern in the kind of people he was taking over. I mean, these people had to be nervous or slightly unsettled, thus making them vulnerable to being possessed. You know it's not so easy for a demon to screw with an emotionally stable dude."

Sam nodded and scrolled down another article. "Good point…so, all we gotta do is do some quick background on these people…ah ha…there we go…and…" his voice trailed off, as he started warming up to the case.

Seeing Sam didn't finish his sentence, Dean got up impatiently, and peered over Sam's shoulder, trying to read whatever Sam had found that seemed so interesting.

Feeling Dean's hot breath on his neck, Sam grimaced. "Uh, dude…a little space?"

Dean looked at Sam and realized that he was indeed a tad too close and chuckled. "Aw, Sammy…I never knew you cared…"

Sam snorted and slapped him away. "Lay off, Dean…I'm trying to check this out…"

Once more serious, Dean lay aside all kidding and sat in a chair beside Sam, to see what Sam had found so far in his search engine. "So what are we looking at here?" he finally asked a minute later at a page that had some information about a man named 'Jonathan Perry'.

"He's the first man on the list of disappearances. I'm checking to see if there's any psychological history that could led us to see if he had some kind of trauma in the past few months."

"'Cause if he did, that would have made him a target for demon possession, right?" asked Dean as he tried to catch up to Sam. Seemed Sam was always using big words.

"Well, what do you know…it thinks…" Sam teased Dean.

"Whatever, smartass," Dean retorted irritably as he slapped Sammy on the back of his head.

"Hey!" protested Sam.

"Watch your mouth, kid, and show respect to your elders," was Dean's lofty reply.

"Oh, whatever," Sam rolled his eyes.

"So what does it say?" Dean asked, letting Sam's last comment go.

Sam frowned as he concentrated on the words in the screen. "Something about…wait…"

Dean leaned over and tried to figure out where Sam was. "About…" Dean suggested once more.

"Uh…turns out that this dude _**does**_ have a psychological history," Sam commented, finishing up the last paragraph on the medical report.

"What was his problem?" asked Dean curiously. Crazy people were always a study.

"Symptomatic frustration," Sam replied distractedly.

"Sympto…what?"

Sam exhaled and replied slowly, as if talking to a child. "Symptomatic frustration. It's when you develop a kind of insecurity due to past frustrations and pressure. It can make you be irritable and edgy and affects your eating and sleeping habits as well."

"Oh." Dean's eyes were open wide in awe. "Where'd you learn that?" he finally asked despite himself.

Sam rolled his eyes. "It's called reading, Dean."

****

"You're kidding me!" chuckled Jenny from her Indian like stance on the bed. She was resting lazily against the wall and was sitting cross legged while she listened to Dean's wild idea. "Life with you never has a dull moment," she laughed as she covered her mouth with one of her hands.

"I don't see what's so crazy about it," Dean said stiffly. "I happen to think it's a pretty good idea." He sat down on the bed to her and signaled for Sammy to find a spot as well. "Further more, it's even legal."

Now it was Sam's turn to chuckle from his stance on the other edge of the bed. "Yeah, that's a new one for you…"

Jenny laughed even louder.

"Cute," Dean scowled at Sam.

"Just sayin'," Sam shrugged innocently.

Jenny sobered down and moved a little closer to where Dean was sitting and she bumped his shoulder companionably with her own, making Dean grin. "Ok, so you get a job there…then what?"

"We talk to people. Folks love spreading gossip…next thing ya know, we'll know enough to figure out the case. Plus if we actually work there, it's gonna be a lot easier to do what we gotta do," Dean explained.

"Dean's right, Jenny. I mean, sticking your nose in a call center looking for any signs of sulfur or whatever we may find is no piece of cake. The easiest way to both talk to whatever witnesses there were and do our job is to actually get ourselves a spot there," Sam put in. "We can't exactly break in and start throwing holy water on people."

"Yeah, I can just see that happening," Jenny smiled bemusedly. Then she slapped her lap and got down the bed, looking for her shoes. "Before you guys form part of the Telvista team though, I wanna go eat some lunch."

Dean agreed readily to that one. "I'm hungry too."

Sam snorted. "Dude…when are you _**not**_ hungry?"

"Hey…eating regularly is a sign of life," Dean defended himself lightly.

"It's also a sign of gluttony," came Sam's quick retort.

"Hey…I'm a growing boy," Dean smirked as he reached for his leather jacket and opened the door for Jenny.

"And a handsome one at that," Jenny pointed out as she exited their room and latched on to his arm playfully.

"A gentleman never contradicts a lady," Dean flirted with her as he suddenly bowed to her.

Jenny looked at him in surprise. Even Sam opened his eyes wider. Dean didn't usually pull off this kind of stuff.

"Why Dean, I didn't know you could be so debonair," Jenny cooed as she stepped on her tip toes to kiss him lightly.

Dean frowned into the kiss. "Debowhat?" he asked after Jenny kissed him.

"Debonair, Dean," Sam smirked. "It means charming. Refined. Courteous. Well-groomed."

Dean looked quizzically from Sam to Jenny and rolled his eyes. "Where the hell did you learn that word?" he asked Jenny despite himself.

"It's called reading, Dean," Jenny replied smugly as her eyes danced with mischief, making Sam chuckle.

Dean grimaced and shook his head. "You two spend _**way**_ too much time together."

****

"So what do you do?" asked the nervous human resource agent who was interviewing Dean. Dean and Sam had gotten interviews at Telvista, and Dean had just started his interview, while Sammy waited outside for his turn. His interview was next.

Dean pursed his lips. _I don't think you'd really like to know… _"Uh, what kind of jobs do you have open here?"

The little man rolled his eyes and adjusted his spectacles. "Well…What do you do?" he repeated slowly as if talking to an idiot.

Dean sat up straighter in his chair, the guy's tone not getting past him. _I do stuff you'd pee in your little spider man boxers if I even told ya… _ "How can I tell you what I can do, if I don't know what kind of jobs you guys have available here?"

"Ok, let's start this over again. You start this time, alright?" the man compromised as he held out his hands in frustration.

Dean smirked. "Ok, sure," he responded as his eyes danced with mischief. "What do you do?" he asked imitating the little man's high pitched tone to a tee.

"What kind of jobs—oh knock it off!" the now furious HR agent snapped as he realized that Dean had led him on. "I asked you a simple question, young man," he added crisply. "What _**do **_you do? So far we only have openings in the tech section. We need customer support for Verizon."

"Now, we're getting somewhere," huffed Dean. "Ok, I handle computers just fine. I'm sure I can do customer support, no problem."

The little man snorted and rested against his chair as a bemused smile rested on his thin lips. "You need to know more than just turning on a computer to do customer service, Mr. Smith," he drawled out sweetly using the alias Dean had given him.

"I know that," snapped Dean getting irritated. "You need to help the customers fix their wifi problems and all that crap."

The HR agent lifted an eyebrow in response and sighed. "You also need to watch your language. We need people who can handle any kind of customer and be patient throughout the call." He leaned onto the table with both hands and fixed his beady eyes on Dean. "Tell me, Mr. Smith…do you have any experience in customer service? Do you actually consider yourself prepared to handle the daily stress of smooth talking impossible clients? Because I warn you, our callers can be irritating at times."

Dean crossed his arms cockily. "Hey, they can't be worse than you, right?"

****

"How'd it go, dude?" asked Sam a few minutes later when Dean met him at the parking lot. Sam's interview wasn't until another few minutes, and he was still by the car.

Dean headed to the driver's seat and opened it with a smile. "Dude's a pain in the ass," was the explanatory reply to Sam's question as he too leaned against his car. He squinted, the hard glare of the sun bothering his eyes.

Sam rolled his eyes. "I take it that means you didn't get the job." He stuffed his hands in his jackets pockets and pursed his lips in thought.

"It _**means**_ the dude's a pain in the ass," Dean repeated stiffly. "Just you wait and see what he's like."

Sam tilted his head, as if giving Dean the benefit of the doubt. "Well, I guess that means I'm gonna have to make sure I get the job in the tech section then." He paused and licked his lips. "Did he mention any other openings for you?"

Dean frowned and rolled his eyes. Sam took that as a no.

"Isn't there any other job inside you can do? Dude, we need to both be together on this. I can't do this alone unless we both have access to the inside." Sam sighed slightly exasperated that things didn't seem to be going as smoothly as he had envisioned. Then again, he wondered slightly if maybe Dean was right, and getting hired at the call center was going to be a tough one, even for him.

Dean coughed apologetically and focused his eyes carefully ahead, as if avoiding direct eye contact with Sam. "Uh…they do need more janitors," he answered in a low voice, embarrassment evident at the fact that was the only job offer the HR agent had thought him capable of fulfilling.

Sam's head snapped to face Dean, his face lighting up instantly. "Dude, that's perfect!" he cried out enthusiastically.

"Whatever," snorted Dean.

"No, Dean, I mean it! Don't you get it?" Sam went on as he stretched out his arms, a mannerism of his when he was into a conversation and trying to drive a point home.

Dean looked briefly at Sam's exuberance over his future position as potty cleaner and somehow failed to see what there was to get all worked up about. "You tell me," he drawled out sulkily.

"Common Dean, wake up…janitor? Keys to storage rooms? Access to the basement and other conspicuous places that a normal employee would have no logical excuse for sticking his nose into?" Sam replied with eagerness as his mind raced through the possibilities. With Dean having a good and logical reason to run all over the building like a comb, Sam could focus his attention to extracting information from the witnesses that had known the actual victims, and Dean could do his part by checking out every room for sulfur or any other clues.

Finally getting the full picture, Dean smiled widely, suddenly not feeling like a failure. Sam had even made it sound like his job would not only be the most important one, but the idea of sticking his nose into every nook and corner of the call center made him feel more like his old self. The part of badass detective went along just fine with him. "I knew that," Dean finally said loftily. "Now get your ass in that building and make you sure you get the tech job."

Sam nodded eagerly, as he checked his wrist watch and realized that it was indeed time for his interview. "You bet," he called out and his long legs strode their way to the inside of the building.

****

"So how'd it go?" asked Dean half an hour later when Sam emerged from the main offices.

Sam shrugged confidently and smiled smugly. "Piece of cake, dude."

"Did you get Mr. pain in the ass?" challenged Dean, not accepting the possibility that Sam had a smoothness and politeness that opened doors for him wherever he went.

"Uh," Sam smiled, as he tried to figure out if they had indeed been interviewed by the same guy. "Short and sickly thin, kinda guy? Beady eyes and creepy glasses? 'Cause I thought he was nice—"

"That's him," cut in Dean as he entered the Impala and turned on the engine.

Sam chocked back a laugh and continued innocently. "He was very understanding actually. Said I'd be perfect for the job—"

Dean glared at him as he put his hands on the steering wheel. "Did he also say you got cute wavy hair?" Dean threw out.

Sam stiffened up and his eyes flashed slightly. "What's that supposed to mean?" he sniffed.

Dean smirked and starting backing out of the parking space. "Ah, you know what they say, Sammy…" he trailed off irritably.

"No, I don't know what they say. Pray enlighten me," Sam replied sarcastically, his previous smugness well gone by now.

"Feminine charm will get you everywhere."

****

As it turned out, in the next week both Dean and Sam were hired at the call center. Dean got to work right away with the rest of the janitors and cleaning ladies, and Sam started out his job in the three week training bay for all new recruits in the Verizon tech session. Most of the time was spent in the 'classrooms' provided for the new techs, with a couple of hours a day spent as shadows with experienced techs already working in the customer service operation branch. 'Shadows' was what the new employees were referred to, because they spent a couple of hours listening into the calls received by the employees. The way it worked was that they would sit next to the tech taking a call and plug in an extra headphone set in the phone equipment used by the Verizon agents. That way they got to listen to both ends of the conversation, making learning a whole lot simpler and efficient for the new employees of what their new job would be like after the first three week training bay. Being a 'shadow' was fun in a way because they weren't exactly working yet. And since they were seated next to the employee to whose call they were listening too, whenever there was a lull in the calls, they could chat with the other employees without calls as well.

In Sam's case, the first day went by rather quickly. He didn't really get too much of a chance to talk to anyone, because the first day was entirely spent at the classroom, with the exception of lunch hour. The second day Sam and Dean had fixed their lunch schedule so they could have it at the same time, that way helping them to find a time during the day to talk over the possibilities of the answer to the case. Dean had taken the entire day to fully explore the building from top to bottom, and he was confident that he had committed every corner to memory.

By the third day, the Verizon instructor finally took the 'class' down to operations, and let them sit next to whichever employee they felt comfortable with working—that is to say, who they preferred taking calls with. There were about 20 people in Sam's class, the majority of them men. Sam stood a little ways off in the background, trying to figure out who would be the best kind of CS (customer service) agent to sit next too. He was also taking into consideration the location of the cubicle, since he knew that if he expected to extract any kind of information, it would have to be preferably in a cubicle in a corner where it would be harder for anyone to eavesdrop. Finally spotting a young man at the far end of the room whose cubicle was next to the wall, he made his way purposely to him, pulling along with him the wheeled chair that the instructor had given to each of them a while ago.

Clearing his throat in order to grab the young man's attention, Sam offered his hand politely when the young man turned to see who was behind him. Seeing the outstretched hand, he gave it a simple shake and smiled slightly with closed lips.

"Hi, I guess you're one of the new guys, huh?" the thin dude asked in a strange mixture of a monotone voice blended in with squeakiness and almost hyperactivity. It made Sam think of some strange sort of recording.

"Hey…yeah…" Sam replied simply as he positioned the chair next to him. Then before sitting down he signaled to the extra headset he had in his hands, as if asking permission. "You ok with getting me as a listening buddy?" he asked politely before sitting down.

The guy blinked as he readjusted his huge bottle rimmed glasses, and nodded almost nervously as he backed his seat a little to give him more room. "Yeah, sure…hey, uh…hi…I'm Jeb," he introduced himself as he hunched his shoulders and laced his fingers together and placed them stiffly in his lap.

"Sam," Sammy replied simply as he took in the strange appearance of the guy in front of him. He had shaggy brown unkept hair and a checkered shirt that was clearly huge on his small frame. He wore worn out jeans and black converse tennis shoes. Taking in his overall appearance and strange hunched up form, Sam couldn't quite make out whether he was a nut, or just a harmless nerd. "Nice to meet you,' he added a few seconds later.

"Yeah," Jeb replied absently as he pulled of his head seat and rested it on his shoulders. Then seeing Sam look at him quietly, he pointed to his computer as if in explanation. "I don't have a call right now…just finished with the client before you sat down."

Sam nodded and shook his head slightly, not getting where this was going. "Uh…yeah…sure…"

"Oh…it's just that I don't want you to think I'm neglecting my work or anything…you know," explained Jeb simply. "We don't always have calls all day long."

"That's good to know," Sam said with a light smile as he settled comfortably back into his seat. He had a notion that Jeb was far from done talking.

Jeb laughed, his eyes crinkling. He had a sort of high pitched and nervous laugh, which made Sam hope he didn't laugh too often. "Yes, now, Mondays are nightmares." He paused as if in deep thought. "You won't like Mondays too much," he added brightly, as if stating a new fact.

"Does anybody?" Sam asked pleasantly.

Jeb smiled widely. Apparently, he wasn't used to having people listen to him. He was more used to being brushed off like a pesky mosquito. "Mondays now, you get call after call after call…man, I'm telling you dude, you don't get a single freaking minute to yourself."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Peachy."

"Actually, it used to be that before if you needed to go to the bathroom, you needed to raise your hand so your supervisor could turn off the phone equipment. You didn't get the chance to log off and on like we can now. So you new guys are actually lucky. We have like this program now…see here," he pointed to the screen and opened it so Sam could see. "That connects the calls to our headset. See, and if you finish a call and need to go to the bathroom or lunch, you log off here," he pointed to a button on the program, "and then you log back on when you get back."

"Seriously? But then how about if someone gets too smart about it and decides to log off for hours just to avoid getting calls?" Sam asked with interest despite himself.

Jeb smiled in amusement and his ab muscles seemed to contract slightly at Sam's question.

"What?" Sam didn't see what was funny about his question.

"Oh, I'm sorry…it's just that I guess you new guys don't know yet about the potty time."

"Potty time?! What the—"

Jeb chuckled in amusement at Sam's face. His eyebrows had practically lifted to his hairline. "Sorry, I forget you're new…we call it potty time here…kinda like an inside joke if ya know what I mean." He sighed and sat up straight in his chair, his hands gripping the sides of his arm rests on his chair. "See, the thing is we only have 15 minutes a day to go the bathroom. If you log off more than those 15 minutes the supervisor keeps track of all that stuff in his computer, and he will have your head on a platter if you go over that time limit."

"Fifteen freaking minutes? You gotta be kidding me, right?" Sam looked in askance at him.

"Oh, there was this one guy last month…see, he took in total in the day 17 minutes in bathroom time and next day, instead of his half hour lunch, he only got 25 minutes and—"

"Whoa…back up…half an hour lunch? Whatever happened to happy one hour lunch times?"

"Oh, you only get an hour lunch during training bay…after that you'll get the normal 30 minutes we all get," Jeb explained good-naturedly. "Yeah, it kinda stinks, but don't worry you'll get used to it. We all do."

"I guess we don't get much of a choice?"

"Well, if you're like the rest of us that barely got the chance to finish high school, then yeah," Jeb responded almost sadly as he looked blankly at the computer screen. Turning back to face Sam he added, "Which I imagine is what brings you to take a job like this, right?"

Sam bowed his head as he chocked back a laugh. _I wonder what you would say if I told you that I not only have a law degree, but that the only reason I'm in this crappy call center is that I'm looking for a ghost…or demon… _Sam gave Jeb a half smile, and responded smoothly, "You nailed it, all right."

* * *

_**In case you think I have an extremely wild imagination...the setting for this story...Telvista Call Center...does indeed exist...in fact...I worked there for about a year! And the things mentioned here are Gospel truth...no exaggerations whatsoever...crazy huh? lol**_

_**Anway, hope you like so far! Be friend and drop me a review! They help my muse be happy and hence, write more :)  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here goes nothing...enjoy girlie! :)**

* * *

Sam had already spent half an hour as a "shadow" next to Jeb, and had into at the point in the conversation where he felt he could already start dishing out questions slowly, without Jeb getting suspicious. Since most of that time had been spent during a 17 minute call which Jeb had answered and helped a client with a modem problem successfully, Sam hadn't gotten much of a chance to start asking anything yet. Finally, what seemed an eternity later, Jeb finally finished up on the call and with a comical sigh of relief hung up and took off his headphones.

"Man, that lady was warped," Jeb commented companionably to Sam, who had also removed his headphones. "Anyway, doesn't matter…the important thing is that I wrapped up the call in 17 minutes flat," he added with a self satisfied smile.

"Yeah…I remember our instructor mentioning that one of the things needed to win the bonus in our paycheck is not taking longer than 17 minutes per call. Along with the fact that if the client doesn't call back on the same day," Sam rattled off easily. "Of course, we get an extra bonus added to that if the client doesn't even call within the next seven days."

Jeb gave him a wide smile and laced his fingers again, apparently a mannerism of his when talking. "Looks like someone's been doing their homework."

Sam smiled back, "Yeah, the instructor has been going on and on about the time limit per calls and all that crap."

"Oh don't worry about it…it takes time…you know…to get it…I remember it took me more than 3 months to get the feel of the job." Jeb hunched his shoulders, as if the memory of it wasn't too pleasant. "Most of the other guys had gotten it by the first month…half of the second month at the latest…but I guess I got more nervous during the calls than…the rest…of them…" He paused for breath, then, "I'm sorry, I know I have like this habit of talking a lot, and I kinda forget myself…if you want me to shut up now I'm totally understand…" Jeb turned red with embarrassment.

"Oh no…you're fine," Sam answered immediately. "Don't worry about it." He smiled at Jeb, suddenly feeling sorry for this strange little man. His stick thin figure and huge glasses that seemed in danger of falling of his nose within any minute awoke a feeling of compassion in Sam. He was willing to bet he didn't have many friends.

Jeb opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by a fleeting figure whooshing by.

"Crap…Jeb! I swear I must be two minutes late…"said the soft voice that belonged to the figure that had seemingly flown down the aisle and finally sat down while she moved her mouse to 'wake up' her computer.

Jeb immediately glanced at the time on his computer and responded encouragingly, "Oh, no…you're fine…I checked when you left and you still have a minute."

The girl sighed in relief as she confirmed on her computer that Jeb was indeed correct. She had managed to get back from lunch in 29 minutes, and now she was counting down the last 35 seconds left before logging back onto the system.

"Oh…I'm sorry…I…I…uh…Sam, this is my best friend here," Jeb suddenly piped up as he saw that Sam was looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

Despite himself, Sam couldn't help but look at the girl with a slight admiration. She was by far the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. She had an abundance of long blonde hair that was gathered up in a bun at the nape of her neck, with a few methodically placed loose strands of hair falling down her face. Her skin was perfectly smooth, without a single pimple or imperfection to speak off, and she had a sort of pink natural hue which made her seem like a princess out of a Disney cartoon movie. Next thing Sam noticed were her eyes, which were not just any blue, but a vivid blue with small flecks of green in them. _She's beautiful…_ Sam gulped, as he realized that focusing on his job was going to be harder than he thought.

"There, I'm in," the girl mentioned to no one in particular as she logged on the last second and sighed in relief as her system showed her there were no calls in waiting at the moment. It meant she would have the chance to talk a little before the next call. Then, she spun her seat so as to face Jeb who sat opposite to her and she flashed him a smile.

_Crap…_Sam thought to himself as he felt himself melt a little at the sight of her smiling. Her light pink lips did need a little more color to them, but the fullness and symmetry of them more than made up for that. Sam caught himself smiling slightly in return as he caught a slight glimpse of her even white teeth which displayed to their full advantage when she smiled. She was one of those lucky creatures that seemed to posses the 'Julia Roberts' patent smile.

"Is he one of the 'shadows'?" asked the girl to Jeb as she nodded to him politely.

Jeb nodded to her. "Yes…uh…Sam…uh…I mean…Sammy…well…anyway, this is Sam," Jeb muttered nervously, to what seemed like Sam an incoherent jumble of an introduction.

"Hi, uh…I'm Sam," Sam introduced himself as he pronounced every syllable with emphasis. If there was one thing he wanted desperately was to keep from sounding like a fool.

The girl chuckled good-humoredly. "You're kidding, right? That's my name too."

"Pardon me?" Sam tilted his head and frowned in confusion.

For a response, the young woman pointed with her index finger to the name plaque on the right wall of her cubicle. As Sam read it, he couldn't help but chuckle in response as well. The plaque read, "Samantha Jensen."

"But she doesn't really like her name…too much…so…we…well…we never really call her that," Jeb interjected.

Samantha wriggled her nose. "Are you kidding? I absolutely loathe it…makes me sound like a girl popped out of the "American Girl" book collection." She shuddered playfully and rolled her eyes. "Heaven only knows what my mother was thinking when she came up with that name."

Sam smiled at her. "It's not exactly a very common name," he conceded quietly.

"Tell him what you call me, Jeb," Samantha giggled at her friend. She had inched her seat closer to Jeb, and from the way Jeb seemed relaxed in his seat, Sam could tell they were close friends.

"I kinda gave her nickname…it's a tomboy sort of nickname…but she doesn't mind," Jeb explained with a happy smile as he looked at Samantha. "We all just call her Sammy."

Sam chocked. _This is too much…seriously… _Then he threw back his head and laughed.

Samantha looked at him curiously. "What's so funny?" she asked brightly, without the slightest hint of injured feelings.

"Nothing…really," Sam finally replied when he had calmed down his laughter. "It's just…" he paused and shook his head slightly as he thought better of it. "Never mind."

"Oh, call just came in," Jeb murmured as he put back on his head seat.

Sam nodded and mirrored Jeb's action, as he too placed his head set on again.

"Oh, me too," said Samantha brightly as a distinct buzz noise snapped her to attention of a coming call, and she rolled her seat back in place in order to rapidly put on her head set. "Welcome to Verizon customer support, my name is Samantha. How may I help you?" Samantha's voice trailed off as she turned her back to Jeb and Sam, attending her call.

Sam turned his seat slightly, so as to be able to peer at her without being noticed from the corner of his eyes. Not paying attention to the call that Jeb was answering, Sam couldn't help but wonder what were the odds of meeting a pretty girl with your name. Then he shook his head. He didn't have time for this…he was supposed to be doing a job. He frowned as he remembered Vivian. _I'm not going to do the same mistake twice…they're both nice girls…I don't have time for this… _Turning his seat back in place, he promised himself he would concentrate on the call and forget about blond haired beauties. Even if they smelled of strawberry. _I'm on a case…this is neither the time nor the place to make a fool of myself… _Sam winced and sighed. _Why do chicks have to smell so damn good? _

_***  
_

"Dude," Dean called out as he waved his hand over in Sam's direction. Dean was outside the Telvista call center and was waiting by his car for Sam. Sam was running a few minutes late, and Dean was waiting impatiently by the car for his kid brother to get his butt in the Impala so he could get back to Jenny at the motel.

Spotting Dean next to his car, Sam lifted his hand in recognition and jogged the last few feet to Dean. "Sorry, I kinda got held up."

"Apology accepted," Dean replied as he swiftly entered his and signaled for Sam to do the same. "Now get your ass inside. If I spend another freaking minute inside this place I swear I'm gonna kill somebody," he growled as his hands deftly turned on the engine and drove the car outside the parking lot.

Sam smiled absently.

"What took you so long?" Dean asked abruptly after a few seconds of silence. Form the look on Sam's face, he seemed to have gone on one of his random 'soul searching' sessions. "You got to talk to one of the witnesses?"

Sam's attention snapped back to the present. "Uh…well…not exactly…"

"Then _**what **_exactly?" Dean cut in impatiently. Having spent the last hour cleaning a seemingly infinite number of bathrooms had left him in anything but an angelical mood. "What the hell have you been doing these past few days? For crying out loud, Sam! You've been here three freaking days and you still haven't talked to anybody?"

Sam sighed and exhaled slowly. "Dude, it's not that easy…I mean…every time I'm about to ask something, I swear one of those damn telephones goes off. And I can't exactly get answers while they're on call."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Peachy." The tires screeched to a halt as he parked the Impala on the motel parking lot directly in front of his room. Exiting the car, he jerked the key to his room out of his pants and opening it up, stepped inside, with Sam right behind. "Jenny, babe, I'm home," Dean called out in his husky voice, as he made his way into the room where Jenny was folding some clothes. Taking two big steps toward her, he reached to kiss her, but stopped mid air when Jenny called out in dismay.

"Dean! _Pero mira nada mas el mugrero que acabas de hacer_! **(Just look at the mess you made!)** " Jenny squealed in displeasure, as she put a restraining hand on his chest, her eyes glued to the floor.

Sam tilted his head questioningly. _Guess my Spanish is rustier than I thought…_

"What the hell is that in English?" Dean asked in exasperation. He had trouble enough in English, and here Jenny was hurling some freaking foreign language that made no sense to him. He hated it when she rattled on in Spanish, as if supposing that he would eventually catch on to her meaning.

"Don't you notice something wrong?" Jenny asked Dean with displeasure and annoyance written all over her face.

"Uh…" Dean looked from her to the room around him. "No."

"The floor, Dean, the floor! Just look at the mess you made!" Jenny exclaimed in a 'woe is me' tone. She got down on her hands and knees and started scrubbing with a cloth the muddy prints Dean's wet boots had left on the old wooden boards.

Dean's eyes traveled briefly to the floor and seeing the muddy tracks behind them, his eyes followed the trail which led all the way to the door. Then he took a swift look at Sam's boots and rolled his eyes. Sam's boots were scraped clean, since he had taken care to wipe his boots clean before entering the room. Apparently Sam was the only conscientious male in the family.

"Hey, it's not like I did it on purpose," Dean finally said, after an uncomfortable silence had settled in.

Sam had hesitated whether to pitch in a helpful hand, or to tactfully leave the room so they could have their squabble in peace without onlookers.

Jenny's head snapped up and pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear and her long ponytail shook vehemently as she got up to face Dean with her hands on her hips. "You never do it on purpose…the problem with you is that you never think twice about all the work I have around here," she argued, moving her hands as she talked.

"Hey, I—" Dean started.

"You leave all day to work on your case, and I'm the one who stays at home cleaning up after your mess—"

"My mess?"

"Yes! Who do you think picks up all the dirty socks you leave lying around every morning? Or how about cleaning the mirror in the bathroom from the splotches of shaving lotion? Or did you actually think this room was magically organized and cleaned every night?"

Sam covered his mouth discretely with one of his hands, as he tried to choke back a laugh. _Well, this is certainly refreshing…it's nice to actually see Dean not getting kissed and laid all the time… _He couldn't help but think how blissfully sweet the sound of Dean getting chewed out for a change was to his ears.

"I mean, I work all day to make this stupid motel room look as much as a home as possible, and you don't appreciate what I do—" Jenny started sniffing, getting more worked up by the minute.

Dean took a step towards her and laughed sarcastically. "Excuse me? You ever stop to think what _**my **_day has been like?" he huffed. "I have this crappy hunting job…I don't get paid and I don't get thanked…and I always have a half a dozen cops after my ass." He jutted his chin in irritation. "Not to mention I've just spent eight freaking hours cleaning."

"And I suppose you think life is very exciting here on the Riviera," Jenny quipped as she waved her hand dramatically around the sloppy second rate motel room they were staying in.

Dean's nostrils flared in anger. Then without a word he turned on his heel and made his way to the door, leaving Jenny with her mouth open. Before he could reach the door though, Jenny had stomped over to him and grabbing hold of his arm, she turned him to face her.

"What?" Dean snapped, not moving a muscle.

"Don't you leave me talking to myself…this isn't fair, Dean," Jenny sputtered. "I mean, I spend every day in this damn room sometimes wondering if you're coming back or not…I stay up at night when you're on hunts, waiting for you, and you don't see that…and I try so hard to clean and make this room nice for you when you come back…and you can't even clean your feet before you come in!"

"Fine," Dean grated out. "I'm _**sorry**_."

"You're just saying that."

"Oh for God's sake…"Dean huffed out, "I just said I'm sorry. What else do you want me to do?"

"I don't want you to say it unless you mean it. You're just saying that because it's what you think I want to hear."

Dean looked at her with surprise, his eyes wide open. "Are you in your period?" he finally asked.

_Ouch…_ Sam thought to himself as he now starting making his way to the door. He had a feeling he didn't want to stay and see how this ended. _That was a mistake, Dean… _

Jenny chocked on her answer and she hesitated. "I…no…that has nothing to do with it!" she fumed.

Dean nodded as if everything now made perfect sense. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

Jenny's eyes were now livid with exasperation. "I told you that has nothing to do with it!"

"Well, aren't you?" Dean prodded as he looked down at her tiny frame.

"Oh…you!" she snapped as she abruptly opened the door and exiting the room, she slammed the door shut, making even Sam wince.

"Ooh," Sam drawled out. "That was so not funny."

Dean rolled his eyes in disgust and sat down on the bed fuming.

"Aren't you going to go after her?" Sam asked unwisely as he looked at his pissed off brother who was taking off his boots.

"Shut up," was Dean's sole reply as he leaned forward to throw the folded clothes away so he could stretch comfortably on the bed, then thought better of it. If Jenny had blown a fuse over a dirty floor, she would probably kill him if he even thought of moving the neatly stacked piles of folded clothes that she still hadn't put away. Cursing under his breath, he grabbed a chair and tried his best to stretch his sore 6.1 frame on it, and found that he was failing miserably. "Shit."

Sam smiled despite himself. He had never seen Dean and Jenny fight before, and since it really hadn't been all that serious he couldn't help but think that it was slightly amusing. For one, he had never quite envisioned Dean in a typical domestic squabble, and the mere thought of it tickled Sam. Dean seemed so out of sorts, Sam felt a little guilty as he realized that he felt relief to see that even Dean didn't have a pie perfect life.

"Why is that chicks go all emo on ya when they…well…you know…" Dean complained to his kid brother.

"Ovulate?" put in Sam helpfully, as he tried to keep a sober look in his face.

"_**Dude**_!" Dean's head snapped to the left, in Sam's direction, disgust written all over it. "Too much information?!"

* * *

_**Girls and hormones...what can you do? lol Anyway, thought it was about time that Dean and his girl shared a scene in this story...lol **_

_**Keep tuned and let's see what happens to Samantha :)  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello again after a looong absence...lol Ok, the fact is I have a very busy schedule at this point, so to be totally honest with you, I'm kinda rushing this story through, because I don't have the time I would like to have to make it as nice as I could...but I'd rather do that, than not finish this story at all and leave you hanging...lol **_

_**Anway, I WILL be speding more time on the ending, so as to make this story worth it...don't worry...and btw, you might wanna hang on to your seats, 'cause if you thought that meeting a girl called 'Sammy' was weird enough, you have no idea what's coming up...weird and crazy has just begun! **_

_**Hope you enjoy! And thank you so much for reviews! make my day :)  
**_

* * *

Dean's head whipped around as the distinct sound of a creaking door opening met his ear. He was kneeling on the floor wiping away the mud he had left earlier, and his eyes fell hesitantly on Jenny's face, which was lowered, as if not wanting to look him in the eyes. Dean wasn't sure whether that was a sign of her being pissed, or she was just ashamed of facing him. Griping onto the cloth he was using to wipe up his mess, Dean stood up and took a step backwards as Jenny finally lifted her face to his.

"What are you doing?" asked Jenny abruptly, her eyes lingering on the washcloth in his hands.

Dean looked at her carefully, trying to read her. After Sam had left the room, he had felt the teeniest remorse set in, and he had decided he could be a good sport and clean up the floor. Then as he gazed at the folded clothes Jenny had left in the bed, he shrugged and figured he could get to that too. Maybe then Jenny would see it wasn't that he didn't take her efforts into consideration. Hell…it was just he'd never really thought about it that much.

But as he looked at her blank expression, he didn't think he could read any gratefulness. He frowned. He's just spent half an hour cleaning up just for her, and she didn't see that? _That's what I get for being a house mouse…last time I ever pull that off for her…_ He put his feet apart and gave her a hard and proud look. "Nothin'," was his gruff reply.

Jenny took a few steps forward and her eyes went from the bed which was now cleared of clothes to the washcloth in Dean's hands. She frowned slightly as she tilted her head at him and observed, "You were cleaning." Then she lifted her eyebrows in obvious surprise. "And you put away the clothes."

"Yeah…" he huffed. "Contrary to popular belief I am not a slob," Dean retorted sarcastically in an effort to keep the upper hand. He wasn't about to give in…hey, he'd just cleaned for her… it was her turn to thank him. Now maybe…maybe…if she thanked him properly he would tell her it was all right. But first she had to apologize for being such a pain in the ass.

But Jenny didn't thank him. She just closed the door and sat quietly on the bed, her eyes glued on him. As her soft grey eyes searched his penetratingly, Dean squirmed uncomfortably. This was definitely not going to the way he had expected it to. He had envisioned her bubbling up with praises and thanking him profusely for his hard work. Women…go figure.

He looked at her sulkily, feeling like he was loosing some battle and started, "And don't even think for a minute that I did it 'cause you told me to—"

He was caught off abruptly as Jenny suddenly doubled up in laughter. He fumed. This really was the last straw…so now she was laughing at him? Hell…he'd show her who was boss around here….that was the last time he so much as lifted a finger to do chick's work.

"All right, that's it," Dean growled as he stormed past the bed where Jenny was trying to stifle her laughter.

"Oh no, you don't," suddenly snapped Jenny as she got to her feet. The no-nonsense tone in her voice made Dean pause in his steps despite himself and look at her.

"What!?" Dean barked.

"If you even think you're gonna get off that easy you've got another thing coming to you," she retaliated.

Dean jut his chin out and opened his mouth to retort but he gasped instead when Jenny grabbed him unexpectedly by the lapels of his checkered shirt and slammed him against the wall nearest to him. Looking down at her in shock he hesitated about brushing her aside, but was spared the decision making when Jenny reached up and pulling his face down with her hands, she kissed Dean hard on the mouth. Dean stiffened up slightly, but soon started responding, only to have Jenny pull away, making Dean protest.

"What the—"

"Shut up," responded Jenny simply as her arms encircled his waist and stroking his broad back she kissed him again, this time passionately…searchingly. Dean responded eagerly to the kiss, any previous annoyance melting away. As they inevitably pulled away to catch their breaths a few seconds later, Jenny pressed her body as close to his as possible and looked in his eyes with a quiet look. Then she smiled softly.

"You're such a lovely specimen of the male species," she drawled out seductively.

Dean smirked and finally getting his senses back, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. Then he grinned. _**This**_ was the kind of 'thank you' he liked.

***

"So anyway, I finally got a chance to start talking to folks about our first victim," Sam commented as he ate the creepy looking sandwich that lay in front of him. He and Dean were in the Telvista cafeteria during lunch break. Sighing, Sam looked at his sandwich in distaste and watched Dean with interest, as he saw Dean simply 'dig' into his own without much care about its culinary state. Apparently Dean wasn't a picky eater.

Hardly taking the time to gulp down, Dean responded with a mouthful of ham and bread. "Yeah?"

Sam rolled his eyes and looked away from Dean. He hated when Dean did that. _Is chewing with your mouth shut really that difficult? _"Yeah," Sam continued after a second of silence. He then launched a minute detail of a conversation he had had in the last hour with the guy he sat next too. As he was finishing up, two blonde stick thin girls walked up and giggled as they looked Sam and Dean over. Seeing Dean dressed up with the sloppy and messy attire of a typical janitor, they rolled their eyes and made their advance toward Sammy boy.

With a wicked grin on her face, the girl on the right winked at Sam slightly. "Would it bother you too much if my friend and I joined you for lunch?"

Dean grinned companionably and pulled out the chair closest to him, making Sam lift an eyebrow at him. His eyes clearly telegraphed over to Dean none too subtly, '_What would Jenny say?!' _ Too which Dean's response was a roll of the eyes and a slight jut of his chin toward him.

"Oh," voiced Sam in annoyance. Now he got it. Dean was playing the good older brother card, trying to get him laid. Smooth.

"Excuse me?" asked the second girl as she took the seat next to Sam.

"Uh, nothing," Sam responded quickly as he took a sip of water. "I'm Sam. And this is Dean, my brother," he added for clarity, as he noticed the look they kept shooting toward Dean's attire. He couldn't help but suppress a slight smile.

"Your brother?!" asked the first girl, shock written all over her face.

"Shocking I know," Dean put in sarcastically. He couldn't help but feel a slight prick in his pride at the look they gave him, obviously not into the whole 'janitor' thing.

Choosing to ignore him, they refocused their attention on Sam.

"Well, I'm Mary Kate," the first one smiled.

"And I'm Ashley," the second one added for second measure, not wanting to be left out.

Dean sputtered in his coke, making Ashley raise an eyebrow at him suspiciously. Dean recovered quickly and chocked back a laugh. "You freaking kidding me?"

They glared at him. Ashley bridled up ever so perceptively. "No," was her icy response.

"I'm sorry," Sam put in, trying to keep the laughter out of his voice as well. "My brother can be slightly childish at times." He smiled slightly, his dimples soothing their way into both of the girl's hearts.

Mary Kate sighed perceptively, giving Sam her best adoring look as she leaned her arms on the table. "You have the cutest wavy hair," she oozed out, making Sam turn two shades darker of red.

"Yeah, Sam puts his hair in curlers every night," Dean put in innocently as he smiled brightly.

***

So far the facts were these. Sam and Dean had reached the conclusion that there seemed to be no pattern in the disappearances, except for the fact that some of victims seemed to have been slightly disturbed. But as Dean had pointed out, most of the people working there were disturbed one way or another. It seemed call centers were the best places to find the strangest assortment of human beings you could possibly imagine. That said, both brothers felt safe discarding either spirits or even demonic possession. Because after Dean had bone through the entire building like a comb without either sign or trace of a smudge of sulfur, little doubt was left in their minds that they were dealing with something else. The question now was what. Once you ruled out demons and spirits, very little was left.

It looked like the time to be creative had come. After planning it out, Dean and Sam decided to take advantage of Wednesday, the one day of the week, where Dean worked in later than the rest of the janitors. It was the perfect chance to take a peek throughout the security cameras and see if they could see anything weird or 'funny' going on. After getting their gig packed up, they headed to the call center. If these supernatural disappearances were keeping in schedule, they figured the stakes for finding the one to blame were pretty high. Tonight, they would be able to get a better idea of what the hell was going on.

Because tonight was exactly two weeks since the last disappearance.

*******

"Ok, so now that we have a full view into the rest of the building all we gotta do is sit back and sit tight," Sam commented as he and Dean settled back for the night in the camera room. After Dean had successfully knocked out the night watchman and tied him up securely just in case, they were now able to survey the different rooms with about 10 seconds of intervals.

"Yep," Dean responded as he shifted in his seat and opened a beer with his teeth.

Sam rolled his eyes at him and sniffed. "Dean! Really?"

Dean lifted his eyebrows, took a sip and licking his lips finally responded. "What?" he asked innocently with a light shrug.

Sam pointed to the bottle in his hands. "We're supposed to be working a case, Dean…"

"Yeah, well, you work your side of the case the way you want to, and I'll work my end of the case the way I want to." He flexed his broad shoulders and concentrated his gaze back into the security camera.

Sam gave up in defeat with a slight shrug and glued his eyes on the screen in front of them as well. Being later at night, very few agents were still working, since fewer were needed to cover the night shift. All in all, there couldn't have been more than thirty, spread out through the building, giving the place an almost desolate look. Suddenly, Sam stiffened in his seat, as a familiar face met his eyes.

"Well, lookie here!" Dean interjected with a chuckle, as he saw a pretty girl twiddling with her head seat as if it was a toy. Apparently bored from the lack of calls, she was pacing around her cubicle, since no one else was on the late shift with her in her department. "You got good looking broads here, Sammy boy."

Sam rolled his eyes and grimaced at Dean. "Shut up."

Dean looked at Sam in slight surprise. "What did I say?"

"Nothing," Sam muttered. "Never mind." He knew Dean couldn't help being Dean. And he also knew Samantha _**was**_ stunning. Because that was the girl Dean had just seen a few seconds ago.

They didn't talk for a few minutes, until the camera showed them the section where Samantha was working once again. Only this time Samantha seemed to have gotten wound up or at least hyperactive because she was actually dancing in her little corner, in a slow rhythmic kind of move that surprised even Sam.

"Man, that chick's crazy!" Dean remarked with an appreciative look at her.

"Apparently," Sam muttered more to himself, as he tried to hide a bemused smile behind his hand.

"She rocks!" Dean chuckled as she disappeared as the 10 second interval passed and the camera shots switched to the other rooms.

Sam simply smiled lightly.

Soon after, when she reappeared in the screen, she was still dancing slowly, apparently quite in the groove, making Dean get dreamy eyed and start jabbering nonsense, Dean-like.

"Dude, maybe we could get her to give us a private lap dance or something," Dean whispered as he slapped Sammy on the shoulder, without taking his eyes of the screen.

"I'd just love to have Jenny's take on that," was Sam's sole reply, making Dean blink as he slowly came back to reality.

Dean took another sip of his beer and choosing to ignore that last statement, continued, "I mean, she's something to look at all right. I bet she could do all kinds of stuff around a fireman's pole too…you know…maybe get her a fireman outfit and some killer red boots…"

Sam rolled his eyes once more. "Dude, you're confusing porn with reality again."

***

After about half an hour of boring themselves to death in front of the screen, with brief intervals of nonsense from Dean, a man showed up, walking slowly, yet purposely toward the aisle where Samantha was working at. Not recognizing him, Sam sat up straighter, trying to get a better look at his face. As the man's face unexpectedly turned toward the camera, thus enabling Sam to get a good look at his eyes, Sam's eyes opened wide.

"Dude! Did I see what I think I saw?" Sam exclaimed as he shot up from his chair. He ran his hand through his hair as he waited for the screen to return once more to Samantha.

"Uh…it all depends on what you think you saw…" Dean returned hesitantly.

As the camera once more returned to Samantha's aisle, Sam pointed desperately to the man who was now only two feet away from her. "His eyes, Dean! Look at his eyes!"

Focusing into his face, Dean whistled as he noticed what Sammy was talking about.

"Dude, we gotta get over there before he hurts her or something!" Sam panicked as he started toward the door, with Dean not far behind.

***

"Hey, Samantha," breathed out the mysterious young man as he stepped directly in front of her.

Taking a brief look at him and recognizing him as one of the guys from the AllConnect department, the one from the floor above hers, she frowned at him. "Jack, what are you doing down here? This isn't even your floor."

Jack smiled at her and stepped even closer, making Samantha feel like the idea of personal space had never been introduced to him. "You look good, babe," he responded as he reached for her face, but Samantha slapped it away smartly and disengaging herself from the head seat that was resting around her neck, she tried to step away from him, but ended up tripping on one of the chairs that was close to her.

"Just back off freak!" Samantha screamed as she tried to get up on her feet.

At the word 'freak', however, Jack's face turned a shade darker, and he literally pounced on her, pinning her to the floor, holding both of her wrists high above her face, making it hard for her to put up a good fight. "Don't call me that!" he hissed to her.

"Samantha!" Sam screeched as he ran down the aisle where she was, and delivering an expert punch on Jack's side, Jack lost his balance, making him loosen his hold on Samantha.

Dean, who was right behind his little brother looked at Sam with confusion, as he realized that he actually knew the girl. He wondered briefly why Sam hadn't said so awhile ago.

"Get him off me, Sam!" Samantha huffed as she managed to loosen one hand and started working on wriggling her way out of his hold.

Sam pulled Jack off, but Jack effortlessly seemed to rid himself of Sam, as he threw a strong punch that made Sam fall on his back, making Dean rush to the rescue and finally succeed in pinning Jack to the ground. Sam soon got up and helping to grab onto Jack, Samantha managed to get to her feet and backing away, too freaked out to bother wondering how Sam had turned out from the middle of nowhere.

"Oh my God, Sam…what got into him?"

Looking from Sam to the pretty girl beside them, Dean frowned. "You two know each other!?"

Noticing Dean for the first time, Samantha looked at Dean with surprise, then back at Sam. "Isn't he one of the janitors?" she finally asked in recognition.

"Uh…yeah…" Sam nodded. "He's also kinda my brother."

"You're kidding me…" Samantha said.

"Kinda?!" retorted Dean as his head whipped back to the two onlookers. But that was a mistake, because by temporarily distracting himself, Jack used this opportunity to throw a smart hook at Dean's chin, making Dean loose his balance. In less time than it takes to tell the story, Jack had made his run.

"Shit!" cursed Dean as he got back on his feet. "Allright, that does it Sam…I'm gonna kill him myself with my own two hands!"

Sam started to follow Dean, but was stopped when Samantha grabbed onto his sleeve.

"Would you mind telling me what the hell is going on here!?" she fumed. "What got into him any way?" she pointed in the direction that Jack had left and rubbed her forehead with her other hand. Then pausing, she looked back up at Sam and looked at him keenly, with something akin to suspicion. "And what the hell are you and…and what's his name," she pointed at Dean, "doing here at this time of night? What's this all about, anyway?"

"Hey," sniffed Dean in annoyance, "It's Dean. _**DEAN**_."

"Whatever," Samantha retorted stiffly. "Sam?" she demanded with an arched eyebrow, as she placed her hands on her hips. "I think you owe me one hell of an explanation."

Looking from Samantha to Sam, Dean pursed his lips and shrugged. Apparently these two knew each other a lot more than Sam was letting onto. "Make that two one hell of an explanations," Dean added.

Sam exhaled loudly and rolled his eyes. "Ok, look, I know this is hard to believe, but you have to trust me on this—"

"Are you crazy or something? You're not making any sense," Samantha interjected with a grimace, not having the slightest idea of what he was talking about.

"Ok, fine," Sam conceded in defeat. _You want to know that bad, you're gonna know… _ "Look, that was not Jack…it was only something that looked a lot like him."

Samantha looked at him dully. "You're insane."

Dean chuckled. _Here we go again…it never gets old…_ "Yeah, it's been said," he added out loud as he rubbed the back of his neck, and leaned against the wall. Making a motion toward Sam to continue, he crossed his arms, bent on enjoying this.

Choosing to ignore Dean, Sam continued, looking earnest, like only Sam knew how to look. "Look, I know this is hard to understand but the thing is that guy wasn't Jack."

"Then who was he, Sam?" Samantha asked testily. Her nerves were still on end, and Sam wasn't making any more sense than a babbling two year old.

* * *

_**I promise I won't take as long to upload the next chapter! ;)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bet you weren't expecting a chapter up so soon! lol :) Hope you enjoy! Also, a little unexpected Dean and Jenny action thrown in as well...we're getting close to solving the mystery...**_

* * *

"A shape shifter?" Samantha breathed out from the back seat of the Impala. "You gotta be kidding me…all out of all the things that you could come up with…and you're telling me that guy not only isn't Jack, but that he's a shape shifter?"

Dean and Sam had just had one lengthy and confusing conversation with Samantha, explaining to her what a shape shifter was and what Sam and him were really doing in Telvista, and had convinced her to let them drive her to her house. Apparently, both of them were worried that the shape shifter might try to harm her following to her house. Samantha had acceded to being driven to her house, and now only a block away from home, she was still finding it hard to digest all the information that Sam had just dumped on her.

"Look, I know it sounds crazy…but honestly? There's a lot of things out there that we can't see, but they _**are**_ out there," Sam added quietly from his co-pilot seat in front, as he leaned back to see Samantha in the eyes.

"Well, we're here," Dean announced to no one in particular as he turned off the engine of the car and casually drummed his fingers on the steering wheel.

Without a word, Samantha climbed out the car and slowly started making her way to her house. Sam exited the car and catching up to her, grabbed onto her elbow gently. "Look, I don't mean to push it, but we need to make sure he didn't make it into your house. I'd rather be safe than sorry."

Nodding slowly, as if dazed, Samantha led the way to her front door and opened it slowly for both Dean and Sam to come in. Turning on the light, Dean started making his way in, but Samantha called out to him and said, "Uh, could you guys just try to be quiet… I don't want to wake up—"

Sam turned and opened his mouth to her to ask her who she didn't want to wake up, but let his jaw hanging open as a kid suddenly bounced into the room, making his way toward Samantha with familiarity.

"Mom!" the little boy cried with enthusiasm as he wrapped his tiny arms around her, almost tipping her over, making Samantha laugh softly as she hugged him back.

"I thought you were supposed to be in bed by nine at the latest, sir," she scolded him unconvincingly as she ruffled his light hair playfully.

"I did go to bed," he assured her, "But I couldn't sleep, so I had to get up again," he explained brightly.

Still slightly shocked, Sam coughed, trying to get the attention of Samantha who had obviously forgotten he was still in the room.

Looking up to him, Samantha gave him a tired smile and turning her son around so as to face the two men in her living room, she introduced the little fellow. "Sam, Dean, this is my son, Samuel."

Dean's eyebrow shot up clear to his hairline and he took a step back in shock. "Sister, you gotta be freakin' kidding me!"

Ignoring Dean, Sam chocked back his surprise at meeting yet another Sam, and contented himself with making the intelligent statement of, "I didn't know you had a kid."

Samantha smiled teasingly and shrugged playfully. "I didn't know you had a brother."

"Whose Sam and whose Dean?" asked tiny Samuel as his big eyes scanned the room and he tried to determine who was Sam and who was Dean.

Looking down at him, Sam couldn't help giving a light smile. "I'm Sam." Then pointing to Dean he added, "And that's my brother Dean."

"You wanna stay and play with my Legos?" Samuel asked artfully at what he considered a great opportunity to stay up later than his curfew.

Sam chuckled and shook his head at the imp. "I'm sorry, buddy. Some other time, ok?"

"Promise?" persisted tiny Samuel as he walked over to Sam who had knelt so as to be on eye level with the kid.

Feeling guilty, Samantha intervened. "Samuel, it's not nice to—"

"No, really, it's fine," Sam interrupted to both his and Dean's surprise. Then looking back at tiny Samuel he flashed him a friendly grin. "I'll make a deal with you…you go to bed and don't give your mom any trouble and I'll come back and play with your Legos some other day. Deal?"

"Sure!" Samuel agreed easily as he gave a tiny hop of excitement.

Dean rolled his eyes. It was late and he had a job to do. Pointing toward the rest of the house, he informed them of his intentions of checking out the rest of the house just to be on the safe side. "Good, now if we're done with the moment, we got a job to do." Jerking his thumb toward the stairway, Dean signaled at Sam to get his ass moving.

"Uh yeah…right," Sam snapped back toward reality and after getting a brief nod of permission from Samantha, he made his way upstairs, while Dean finished checking the first floor. Not finding any sign of the shape shifter, Sam reluctantly made his way back to Samantha and told her that if she had any trouble to call him directly. With Dean waiting impatiently outside, Sam explained that he and Dean had to leave, because they had to get back to Dean's girl who was at the motel, and get some rest before they tried their luck tomorrow at finding the shape shifter.

"Now if you see anything…hear anything…you call me and I'll be right over…deal?" Sam asked earnestly, genuinely worried about both of them.

Samantha nodded, trying to keep her cool in front of her kid, Samuel. "Will do," she assured him.

"Sam, get your ass over here, unless you wanna walk all the way back to the motel!" Dean called from inside of the Impala.

Rolling his eyes at Dean, Sam shrugged and Samantha simply chuckled at the crazy pair.

"Thanks, Sam," she added abruptly.

Sam turned to look at her and flashed her his dimpled smile, making Samantha feel her knees get shaky. Sam had the most beautiful and charming smile she had ever seen in a guy before…there was something about it that made you feel calm and assured.

"I'll talk to you later," he assured her, as he walked toward the Impala.

"Call me tomorrow and let me know you're all right?" she asked him as Sam opened the door of the car and entered it.

"Sure," he responded with another one of his charming smiles, making Samantha fall prey to his charms once and forever. She flashed him back with a shy smile, and ignorant of what he had just done, Sam waved at her and closed the door of the car as the hum of the engine met his ears. A few seconds later Dean had made a U-turn and driving back to the motel, Dean gave him a side long glance from the corner of his eyes, with something akin to mischief.

***

"So you gonna ask her out or something?" asked Dean cautiously a few minutes later as he kept his eyes on the road.

Sam 's head snapped towards Dean's direction, then he frowned and turned back his eyes to the road. "What? …no… Whatever gave you that crazy idea?"

Dean cleared his throat. "Uh…well…I mean, she's a hot chick and just thought you two could have some fun together…you know…" Then he smirked and smiled like an impish ten year old. "Don't be such a wussy." he teased Sam in the way older brothers love to do.

Sam snorted. "We're working on a case, Dean."

"Oh, give me a break, Sammy," Dean snorted. "She's a nice chick. What's so wrong about having a little fun?"

Sam rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest. Tilting his head as if in thought, he responded quietly, "She's a nice girl, Dean. She probably has tons of guys that want to ask her out."

_So that's it…_Dean thought to himself. _What is it about him that he's so damn insecure? Why do I always have to play Dr. Phil on this dude? _ Dean rolled his eyes at his kid brother. "Dude, I think she made it pretty clear back there who she had the hots for."

Sam glanced at Dean with something akin to unbelief. "Dean…"

"Hey," Dean cut in pointedly. "All I'm saying is…that wasn't _**my**_ ass she was checking out back there."

***

After Dean and Sam had arrived at the motel, Sam had gone to rest at his room, and Dean had made his way to his and Jenny's room. Once inside, Jenny mentioned much to Dean's annoyance that she was out of her hormone medication and that she really needed some if it that night. Tired and worn out from the long day's work and coupled with the frustration of having made little headway in getting the shape shifter, Dean was in no mood to go outside again, but he kept his annoyance to himself and just ordered Jenny to lie down or something while he went get her medicine. She offered to go with him, but Dean was adamant on the point of her staying put. He wasn't going to have her get all dizzy or something on the car, when she should be lying down, like the doctor had told her to do when her medical problems started acting up.

Briefly phoning Sam to let him know he was going to the drugstore to get some medicine for Jenny, he hung up and made his way to the Impala and backing out of the motel's parking spot, he made a mental review of where the nearest drugstore was. Finally remembering one that was about 5 minutes away, he turned on Metallica and started singing along to make the trip faster.

***

Jenny had put on her pajamas and was brushing her teeth in the bathroom when a sudden noise from the room made her stop mid air. Spitting out the toothpaste and rapidly rinsing her mouth, she planted her ear on the bathroom door in an effort to hear better. The room seemed eerily quiet, making Jenny's stomach do a flip flop. Grabbing a pocket knife she had left in the sink earlier that day, she slowly opened the door, ready for whatever was out there. She froze as she saw the back of a man who was simply standing upright, staring quietly out the motel's window. Knowing quite well that was neither Dean nor Sam, her fingers tightened around her pocket knife as she struggled to regain her composure. Exhaling softly, she stayed in place as the man turned around slowly to face her, their eyes locking in place.

Gulping she saw the tall, well built man tilt his head as if taking her image in, and she wondered briefly if she was dealing with a demon. The fact that his eyes weren't black yet didn't mean a thing.

"Look…I don't know who you are…or what the hell you are…but you have exactly 3 seconds flat to get out of my room," Jenny said flatly to her unwanted visitor.

The man smiled at her strangely. "Would you believe I'm a friend of Dean?"

Jenny smiled sarcastically. "Nice try."

The next minute, he had lunged at her, but Jenny moved to the side, making the man fall to an undignified heap to the floor. Taking the opportunity to get a better weapon, she made her to way to the bed, where she knew Dean always kept a sharp hunting knife for emergencies. But before she could grab it, the man had gotten back on his feet and had thrown his arms around Jenny, making them both crash onto the bed, with Jenny letting out a shriek, in an effort to get help.

"SAM!" she bellowed, wondering if the walls were thin enough for Sam to hear her, seeing as he was in the adjoining room. The man threw his full weight on her, and sitting on her stomach, he straddled her, while Jenny managed to deliver an expert front jab on the side of his face. "SAAAM! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!"

"Shut up," hissed the stranger as he gave her a hard slap on her face, making it go numb for a minute. Then he punched her face again, making a small cut on her brow before covering her mouth with his right hand.

Jenny let out a muffled scream from underneath his hand, kicking and punching his side with her free hand all the while. Suddenly, the man got up and flipping her around, he grabbed her and effortlessly threw her across the room.

Crashing into the small table in the corner, Jenny gasped in pain as her body slid of the table into a heap on the floor. Dizzy, she spread out her hands as she struggled to focus on the blurry form of the stranger who made his way toward her again. She opened to her mouth to call out for help once more, but the only thing that came out with a cry of pain as his boot came in contact with her side in a sharp kick. As she wrapped her arm around her abdomen, and gasped trying to regain her breath, the man knelt down beside her.

"Jenny!" came Sam's voice from outside the door. The door had been locked from the inside by the stranger and having heard Jenny's muffled cries from his room, he had rushed to her door. "Jenny, you in there? I'm coming in!"

Turning to the door and hearing Sam trying to kick it open the stranger stroked Jenny's face thoughtfully and shrugged. "I won't be able to take you after all…I don't have enough time to carry you outta here…" that said he opened the motel's window and effortlessly leaped outside, as he made his way into the night. _It'll have to be the other girl after all…_

***

_BANG!_ went the door as Sammy managed to kick it open on the second try. Scanning the room for any danger, he realized the intruder had managed to make his way out in time. As he stepped inside and noticed the open window, he cursed himself, as he figured that it had probably been the shape shifter who had been following them all the time. Now as to why he had decided to choose Jenny for his next victim was beyond him…

Hearing a slight moan, Sam's head turned into the farthest corner of the room where Jenny's small body lay in a heap. "Jenny! Jenny…hey," Sam puffed out as he reached her side.

Jenny's brow was bleeding and her already usually pale face was now almost transparent. "Have to get help…help…" Jenny mumbled incoherently as she struggled to get up. For some strange reason she felt dizzy…her legs didn't seem to want to cooperate either.

"Here let me help you," Sam offered as he gently reached for her arm only to have his helping hand slapped away as Jenny looked at him with a hint of distrust, her panic stricken face not quite registering her surroundings. Sam raised his eyebrows in surprise at her hostile actions but he didn't let that stop him. "Hey, it's ok, Jenny…it's me, Sam."

Jenny's wide open eyes were bloodshot ad from her face upward position on the floor, she moved her arms to the sides in an effort to get up by herself.

_She's shaking…_Sam observed as he saw that her arms were trembling all too visibly. Seeing her get up and take a step backward, Sam noticed she was breathing hard, almost as if she were on the verge of whimpering. Only he wasn't sure it was from pain or shock. Taking a good look at her glazed eyes, Sam decided she was in shock. Which would explain why she didn't seem to register his presence. _Where the hell are you, Dean?! _Sam fumed as he realized he was going to have to try to calm her down until he could get Dean to settle her down. Personally, Sam had never seen Jenny like this before, which only made him hesitate as to what the best course of action would be.

"Ok, Jenny, listen…everything is going to be fine…you're all right…" he crooned softly while he tentatively grabbed her left upper arm.

"Let me go…don't touch me!" Jenny shrieked out to Sam's surprise. Tugging her arm free from Sammy grasp, she suddenly found her strength, and bolted for the entrance of the room, with Sammy not far behind.

"Jenny, calm down!" Sam lifted his voice in an effort to he heard as he easily caught up with her from behind and grabbing hold of her by the waist with one arm, he struggled to grab hold of her free arms that were now intent on pummeling his restraining arm on her stomach.

"I want to go…don't touch me…stop it!" Jenny wheezed out, completely out of it by now. She wasn't too sure where she was, and the only thing she seemed to remember was the fact that some creep had tried to hurt her. She struggled to detach herself, but her pursuer had gotten hold of one of her wrists, and her only free hand didn't seem to be of much use to her. Desperate, she lifted one of her legs and started kicking one of Sam's legs, making him grunt in pain.

"What the—"breathed out a husky voice, making Sam's head whip around and sigh in relief. Dean was finally here. _Maybe now __**he**__ can knock some sense into Jenny's head…_

"What the hell are you doing?!" Dean growled as he saw Jenny's struggling and gasping form caught up in Sam's bulking arms. Stepping up to them, he reached as if to punch Sam, but froze, as he caught Jenny's wild look. He gulped…her eyes…it was the same look she had gotten on that painful night when…

"Dean, help me get her calmed down!" Sam's loud broke into Dean's thoughts. "Dean!"

"Ok…that's it…shows over," Dean growled as he grabbed her legs, and they started heading toward the bed inside their room that was a few feet away. "What the hell happened back there, Sam!" He puffed in exertion as Jenny kicked and struggled and did a pretty good job of putting up a good fight. "What's wrong with her?! Why doesn't she recognize us?!"

"She's in shock, Dean," replied Sam as they reached the grassy plot near the Impala and they put her down on the ground. "We need to make her calm down before she hurts herself." His brow was furrowed in worry, as he felt his heart break at the sight of her. "As long as we hold her still, she's gonna give out eventually. The sooner she gets tired out, the sooner we can reason with her."

Dean was straddling her and had pulled her arms above her head, and Sam had grabbed her ankles firmly, thus preventing just about any kind of movement.

"Jenny, snap outta this…you're fine…"Dean grit out as he felt cold shivers go down his spine. _Oh God…what the hell am I supposed to do? _He looked at her stupidly, to afraid to do anything else but just hold her arms still.

"I don't want to...don't touch me…" Jenny kept rambling on. "Let go off me, please!" Then she abruptly quieted down, as if finally getting tired from the useless struggle.

"Jenny, I'm not gonna hurt you," Dean whispered in a tight voice as he tried to shove down any emotion. "I'm just trying to keep you from hurting yourself."

Breathing rapidly, Jenny's face suddenly crumpled up and she whimpered.

"Oh God…" Dean muttered as he felt a lump form in his throat. He could handle Jenny's hysteria, but if it was one thing that broke him apart was seeing her sob in front of his eyes. He didn't think he could take that.

"I think our shape shifter paid her a visit," Sam finally mentioned quietly. Noticing that she was tired out from her struggle, Sam slowly released her legs, and sighed in relief as she didn't use the opportunity to try to wriggle herself out. "Dean, I think she's a little calmed down…uh…maybe you should just…uh…"

"What?" barked Dean almost savagely without even turning around. His eyes were glued on Jenny, who except for the occasional whimper, was now deathly quiet.

"Dean, just talk to her…I mean…I don't know…she's your girl…just let her know you're here…'cause I don't think she's fully here yet…" Sam tripped over his words as he moved beside Dean and looked at her eyes which were fixed beyond them. It was obvious she was still in shock, only now she didn't have the strength to fight back. "Maybe if you just hold her she'll recognize you," he suggested, seeing that now she was calmed down enough for Dean to be able to try that.

"Thank you, Dr. Phil," snapped Dean. But he got off from Jenny and gathered her in his arms, just the same.

Realizing Dean could take it from here, Sam got up and walked a little way off, to give them some privacy. He knew Dean wouldn't be able to talk to Jenny like she needed to unless he was alone.

"Hey…" Dean murmured softly. "You with me, kid?" He was on his knees and he had one arm around her shoulders, pressing her against his chest, as his other hand gingerly made its way to the back of her head. His eyes darted from the gash on her forehead to her now vacant eyes, and he exhaled as her eyes slowly seemed to focus, a wave of recognition flooding slowly through her face.

She gulped and slowly fixed her eyes on Dean's face which was barely a few inches away from her own. She grimaced and closed her eyes, as a wave of dizziness seemed to pass and she suddenly came to the realization that she could feel both Dean's hot breath and his strong arms around her. Opening her eyes ever so slowly, she sucked in her breath through her already parted lips and tried to focus. The last thing she remembered was trying to free herself from a guy she hadn't even seen sneak up on her, and after that…well…things were kinda hazy…

"Dean?" Jenny asked in a raspy voice as she finally registered his presence fully. "What the hell happened?"

For a response Dean chocked back a laugh of relief and he tightened his arms around her in a vice like grip like he had a habit of doing whenever something had gone wrong and he had freaked out. "Welcome back, chuckles," Dean breathed out as he loosened his hold slightly on her and he wiped off some of the blood from her brow. "Looks like you put up quite a fight back there," he added soberly as he realized that he had almost gotten there too late.

"Dean, I didn't see him…it just…happened so fast," she whimpered despite herself. Now that she was safe in Dean's arms, the water works seemed to want to turn on. She tried to choke back her tears but despite her efforts a few tears slipped down her cheek making Dean squirm uncomfortably.

"Did he hurt you?" Dean blurted out then mentally slapped himself as he saw the already dried blood on her face. "Sorry…stupid question," he mumbled as he gently helped her to her still slightly wobbly feet. "You good?" he asked her uncertainly, still holding on to her arms.

"Yeah…sure," Jenny breathed out as she wiped off her tears and Dean let go off her.

Standing in front of each other, Dean looked down at Jenny and he felt frozen in place, his arms awkwardly at his sides. Jenny for her part balled her fists and she shivered, not wanting to ask Dean to hold her for fear he would think she was a baby. Then she rolled her eyes at herself as she decided that she didn't give a damn what Dean thought. She wanted a hug and she was going to get one.

"Oh, what the hell…" was all Dean heard before she took a step towards him and practically threw herself in his arms, circling his waist and clinging to him as her hands gripped his shirt, in an effort to feel as close to him as possible.

At first taken little by surprise, Dean soon shook that off and he gently wrapped his arms around her. He too had wanted to hold her, but he hadn't had the nerve to do it. But now that she had made it clear to him that she needed him, he had no problem complying. "It's ok," was Dean's sole reply. "Every thing is gonna be just fine."

"You always say that," Jenny muttered a bit rebelliously. "You don't know that—"

"You trust me?" Dean cut in.

Jenny blinked back a tear and tried to answer without sounding like a sobbing puppy. "In theory…" came the crisp reply as she tried to get a grip on herself. She hated that she had acted like a little fool.

Dean rolled his eyes. "All right then…as long as you're with me, nobody's gonna hurt you. I've got your back and Sammy's never far behind."

"Even you can't be with me every minute of every day," Jenny replied in a small voice. God she was screwed…no matter how long ago it had been, she still hurt the same.

"Maybe not but I can damn well try," Dean retorted as he pulled her closer.

***

Both Sam and Dean had taken care to not let Jenny know just how bad she had freaked out them, and now Dean and Sam were watching TV inside Dean's and Jenny's room. Jenny had insisted she wanted to take a shower and Sam had ended up watching some sort of a rerun of Rambo with Dean while she did that.

"She's still broken up inside," Dean blurted out abruptly. "She has nightmares…sometimes…wakes up wet with sweat and crying her eyes out." His gaze was fixed on the floor and his lips curled into a sneer. "That son of a bitch that hurt her may be out of circulation, but that doesn't give me back the kid I knew before."

Sam sat down on the bed beside Dean and looked at him with compassion. He'd never really asked whether or not Jenny was over the rape or not, but he hadn't imagined that Jenny's nights were marked by those kind of incidents. He had just sort of assumed that she was much better and that she was doing fine with Dean. But now that Dean mentioned this, he finally understood why it was that Dean always seemed to stick like glue to Jenny's side when they were out on the streets.

"I'm sorry, Dean," he finally said, mad at himself that he couldn't say something to make things better.

"Yeah…whatever," Dean replied harshly as he smiled thinly and fingered the remote control in his hands.

"At least she has you, Dean. You do a good job of taking care of her."

Dean snorted. "Like today?" he retorted sarcastically. He felt like a picking a fight with someone, and he wasn't too picky about who he did it with. Just as long as he could get all this anger out of his system.

"Dean," Sam replied gently, "All she got was a bad scare and a small cut. If it hadn't been for you, it could have been a lot worse."

Dean sighed and ran his hand through his face as he massaged his temples. Already he could feel the adrenaline rush slowly receding. "That's just it. I shouldn't have left her alone. She wouldn't even have gotten scared if I had been there from the start. That son of a bitch wouldn't have even gotten close—"

"Dean, cut it out…you went to get her medicine. Now unless you've developed the supernatural power of teletransporting stuff, I don't see how you were going to get it." He looked at Dean and tried to decipher what was going on in Dean's head. His noncommittal face didn't reveal whether or not he was still busy blaming himself or not. "Dude, I mean it…you gotta stop blaming yourself about everything. You can't protect everybody in this world." He stopped, seeing that Dean was currently busy watching his shoes, to all appearances a million miles away. "Talk to me, man…at least tell me what you think."

"I think you're a pain in the ass," quipped Dean without even bothering to look up.

Sam snorted and smiled despite himself. "Well…I guess I'm gonna have to stay and be a pain in the ass then."

"Thanks," blurted Dean out abruptly finally raising his eyes from the floor.

"Don't mention it."

* * *

_**Is Samantha the shape shifters next victim?? Will Winchesters figure it out in time so as to save her?? And did Sam really mean it when he promised he would go back to play Legos with tiny Samuel??**_

_**Well you know the answer to that one...stay tuned! Same channel...same story! :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_** Well, looks like the playing with legos is going to have to wait...at least for the time being...**_

_**Hold on tight...the adventure has finally begun! Enjoy :)  
**_

* * *

Jenny was out of the shower, looking much more like her own self, making Dean feel relieved. She was standing behind Dean's chair, her tiny hand resting on his shoulder, while Sam shared his fear that the shape shifter might do something desperate now that he had been intercepted twice in getting a new victim. He and Dean discussed the possibility of going back to Telvista and try to catch him in case he tried to get someone else, but Jenny surprised them by interrupting.

"No, I don't think he'll go look for someone new," she mentioned quietly. "He's angry now…you…we…got in his way of getting a free skin…he's not gonna fold his hands and look for someone else." She paused and shivered. "We just made this a personal score to settle and he won't rest until he gets back at Sam."

Dean turned his head to look at her in slight confusion. "Why Sam? I was there too."

Jenny's gaze drifted to Sam. "Because he was the first one to interfere both times."

Sam stiffened up from his stance on the bed and looked at Dean who looked thoughtful.

"She's right, Sam," finally mentioned Dean softly as he avoided eye contact with Sam.

"Ok," Sam responded, not too worried. After all, this wasn't the first time he'd encountered one of these ugly bitches. He could handle this. He wondered why Dean looked so glum all of a sudden. He wasn't a two year old, for God's sake. "So now we know where he's gonna be…we use me as bait…that just makes it easier to catch him, right?"

Jenny cleared her throat and suddenly seemed interested in her socks.

Dean sighed. "Wrong, Sam."

"What do you mean wrong?" asked Sam in confusion. "You just said he was going to want to settle his score with me—"

"No, she said he was going to want to get back at you," Dean interrupted.

"Same thing—"

"No, Sam." Dean interrupted almost harshly once more. "There's a lot of ways of getting back. Sometimes hurting someone you care about is the best way of getting back."

Sam gulped and inhaled sharply. "So what you're saying is...his next victim could be—"

"Samantha," filled in Jenny quietly.

***

Dean, Sam, and Jenny made it to Samantha's house in record time. For the first time, Sam didn't tell Dean to slow down. If anything, he only urged him to push harder on the accelerator. As the Impala's breaks shrieked while Dean rapidly parked in front of Samantha's house, Sam and Jenny rushed out of the car toward the house, with Dean not far behind. All three of them equipped with silver knives carefully stowed inside their leather jackets, they inched toward the entrance carefully, straining their ear for any noise from the inside.

Perhaps it was good thing it was in the wee sma's of the morning. Any onlooker would have thought they looked like a team of badasses straight from a movie. What with their almost matching dark leather jackets and jeans, they made quite a sight. As the trio reached the door, Sam placed a finger in his mouth, in a shushing motion as he put his ear against the door, trying to catch any movement from the inside. There was no sense in waking up Samantha and raising bedlam until they were sure that the shape shifter had indeed made his way back to her home.

"Well?" prompted Dean in a fake stage whisper as he and Jenny looked fixedly at Sam's concentrating face.

"I think…I think I hear something," Sam responded. So softly, that Dean had to strain his ear to catch his response.

"You think he's in there?" asked Dean huskily as his hand made its way inside his jacket. He gripped the cold steel of his silver blade, ready for action.

"Someone's crying," Sam replied as he finally pinpointed the muffled noise from inside for what it was. He felt his stomach get in a knot as he realized they were too late. Knocking softly on the door, he almost fell forward as the door was opened all to soon, revealing a red nosed Samantha with tears streaming down her face. Welcoming the sight of the soft and gentle looking young man, she threw herself into his arms, much to the surprise of Dean and Jenny, to say nothing of Sam's.

"Oh Sam!" she gasped as she grasped the sides of Sam's jacket and hid her face in his chest.

Suddenly feeling like they had no business there, Dean and Jenny squirmed uncomfortably in their shoes, trying to figure out what was the best course of action to take from there.

Gathering whatever self wits Sam had left, he gently wrapped one arm around her sobbing form and caressed her light hair as he tried to soothe her fear. "Shh…" he shushed her. "It's ok…just tell me what happened. We can help."

Chocking back a sob, she poured out an incoherent jumble of an explanation. "You were right…he was here…and I didn't know…what…what to do…and then he took him, Sam! He took him and I didn't stop him…and…and it's all my fault! And …oh…my baby, my baby—"

Sam's eyes opened wide and he abruptly grabbed her by the shoulders to pull her apart to get a good look at her face. "He took Samuel?" Sam demanded, worry written all over his face.

"Yes!" She disengaged herself from his grasp and motioned toward the inside of the house, inviting them inside. "Sam, where do you think he could have taken him…I don't know what to do…I was going to call you, but I couldn't think straight somehow…"

"How long ago did he come here?" interjected Dean, in a business tone. He could feel the adrenaline pumping in his veins, and not having any emotions involved in this case, he felt better equipped to handle the chase than even Sam.

Samantha tilted her head as she tried to asses how long it had been. "I…I think it was about ten minutes ago…"

"And you just stood here all that time?" Dean asked in exasperation. "Why didn't you call Sam?" he demanded roughly. Really…he had no patience for incompetence…

"Dean," warned Jenny as she caught Samantha's look.

"Well, why didn't you?" insisted Dean. Samantha opened her mouth to respond, but Dean cut her off. "You know what, never mind…it doesn't matter anymore...we need to concentrate on finding his hide out…"

"He must be somewhere close in the neighborhood. It had to be a place he knew he would have little trouble carrying with the extra burden of his victim," Sam mentioned as he tried to get into the case, freeing his mind from emotions. He knew he had to keep a cool head in the matter if he was going to be any good to Samantha.

Samantha nodded briskly and suddenly noticed quiet Jenny for the first time. Wiping her eyes, she tried to smile at her in apology but failed miserably. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ignore you." She gulped back a sob. "You…you must be Dean's girl." She extended a hand to her in appreciation for caring enough to be there.

Jenny smiled softly at her and took the offered hand gently. "Guilty as charged," she joked lightly. "I'm Jenny. Samantha, right?" she asked, to which Samantha simply nodded.

Making their way toward the couch, they all sat down, with Dean and Sam firing questions at her, trying to determine if she could offer them any fresh information that could shed some light on the matter. Apparently, the shape shifter had made his way into the house noiselessly enough, since Samantha hadn't even realized anyone was in the house until Samuel's scream had wakened her up. Rushing to his room, she was in time to see "Jack" carry of her small child down the stairs at a surprising speed. Much to her guilt, he had managed to escape with her boy, and even though she had run after him into the street, somehow in between the darkness of the night, he had seemingly, if not magically, disappeared from view, leaving her in shock. Realizing he was nowhere to be seen, she had made her way back to the house, and had been desperately looking for the slip of paper where she had written down Sam's cell phone number when she had heard the knock on her door.

"Well, that's just peachy," Dean muttered, as he realized that he and Sam had pretty much nothing to go on.

Giving Dean a warning glance to shut up, Sam laid a soft hand on Samantha's arm and tried to reassure her. "Look, Dean and I are going to find the shape shifter and get Samuel back." He paused and looked at Jenny. "Jenny will stay with you just in case you need anything."

"Ok," was Samantha's sole response, as she tried to keep her emotions in check. She didn't even bother to suggest calling the police, since Sam had already explained earlier that the police would be of little service in cases like these.

As Dean and Sam made their way to the door, Sam looked back at Samantha and smiled at her encouragingly. Then he exited the door, closing it behind him.

***

"Any other ideas, genius?" Dean drawled out sarcastically, as he drove back to Samantha's place. It was now 5:00 a.m. and Dean was pissed off at the world in general.

Sam had suggested they search inside a drainage they had found about two blocks from her home, but not only had their search been unsuccessful, but Dean had managed to slip and had consequently gotten his clothes wet with a gooey green muddy kind of stuff. As Sam had put it, he smelt like he had just made his way out of a toilet.

"I don't know man…maybe we should grab something to eat at Samantha's real fast before we start looking again."

Keeping his eyes fixed on the road, Dean cleared his throat before remarking quietly, "How do you think she's gonna take it when he don't come back with the kid?"

Sam squared his jaw stubbornly. "We'll worry about that bend in the road when we get to it."

***

"What do you mean you didn't find him?" Samantha demanded as Sam tried to explain.

Holding out his hands as he tried to soothe her while explaining that they weren't giving up or anything, Sam explained that they had just stopped a moment to grab a quick bite to eat before they went out to keep searching. They needed some grub in their stomach to keep up their strength and to help them focus. Sam made his explanation so detailed and earnest and calming, that it's quite probable that Samantha would have calmed down. Unfortunately, however, Dean made the big mistake of opening his mouth and saying something…well…Dean-like.

"Hey, it's ok…we got it covered, sister," he put in breezily as he winked at her playfully.

Now it Dean's defense, he had only meant to lighten the mood. But to a distraught mother whose just had her child nabbed by some sort of freak that isn't even human, Dean's attempt at light humor not only seemed ill timed, but flippant.

"You think you're cute, don't you?" Samantha asked him in a dangerously sweet voice, which made Jenny lift her eyebrows and take a step back.

_Nice going, Dean_… Sam thought to himself as he rolled his eyes.

Dean looked at her in askance. He had the sneaking suspicion that that hadn't meant as a compliment. "Uh…" he stuttered, but Samantha lost it and before he could even blink, she had shoved him toward the wall. "Whoa…" Dean called out in surprise, his hands outstretched, hesitant to touch her.

"You think this is a game?!" she fumed at him as she grabbed the lapels of his shirt and shook him as much as her smaller frame was able to move Dean's heavy frame.

Dean simply glared stupidly at her, his tongue suddenly dry. It was one thing to shove his kid brother away, but he couldn't help but hesitate about shoving away a girl. Not that he was afraid of hurting her exactly. He knew his own strength and he was sure he could carefully move her away without any harm to either side. But one look at Sam's adamant face made him think twice about it. He had a feeling that if he so much as placed a finger on this pretty girl, Sam wouldn't think twice about pounding him. And it didn't take a genius to realize from the look on Jenny's face that she too was probably on Samantha's side for this round.

"My kid is God knows where…God knows if he's hurt or not…and you're cracking jokes!?" she screamed as she slammed him against the wall once more, making Dean blink in surprise and almost grimace.

"Look…" Dean finally responded, his voice so soft and gentle, that even Jenny was surprised. "I swear I didn't mean to make fun…I was just trying to make you feel better, all right? God knows I'm not going to rest until we find that kid, or my name isn't Dean Winchester."

***

"Girl's got spunk," was Dean's sole observation as he, Jenny, and Sam found there way out on the road again, the search for Samuel, starting once more. Samantha had wanted to come along, but Jenny had pointed out that it was better for her to stay in case Samuel came back. Not that she believed that for a moment, but she couldn't think of any other way of keeping her home, knowing full well that an emotional and inexperienced mother in the area of hunting could get in the way.

Sam smiled a bemused smile. He couldn't help it, since it reminded him of that time long ago, when he had made Dean the exact same observation about Jenny. "She holds her own pretty well," was Sam's sole response.

"Dean…wait…there's an opening right over there…maybe we should check it out…"Jenny suddenly suggested as she pointed toward a drainage system that they had just passed.

Looking in his rear view mirror, Dean braked and swerved to the sidewalk as he nodded in acknowledgment to Jenny's suggestion. So far, it was the only other place that seemed logical to look in. Turning of the engine, Dean opened both his door and moved over to the back seat where Jenny had sat and opened her door as well, closing it behind her. As they grabbed a pair of flashlights and an extra silver blade for each one, they stowed it carefully in their boots, and started heading back toward the tunnel on the ground. Dean and Sam both knelt to remove the lid, and Dean looked in slight disgust at the damp metal stairway that led to the bottom of it.

"Any takers?" asked Dean he put his hand on his hips.

Looking at Dean mischievously, Jenny responded sweetly, "Ladies first."

Sam's head tilted back as he let out a load laugh, making Dean glare at him. "Fine," he grated in annoyance at Jenny. "I'll go in first," and so saying he started making his way down carefully in the narrow tunnel.

As Jenny looked down at his frame which slowly made it's way down in the cramped spot, Sam looked at Jenny and opened his mouth abruptly.

"So," he started. "You didn't do anything," Sam pointed out in obvious surprise.

Jenny's gaze went to Sam with a huge question mark on her face which made it clear she didn't know what he was talking about. "Huh?"

"Back at Samantha's house," he added for clarification. "You didn't do anything when Samantha got a little out off control back there."

"Oh that," Jenny responded quietly. "The girl was punching his lights out. Now if she'd been trying to get into his pants, that'd be a different matter."

Sam chuckled. _She does have a point..._ "Still, I kept expecting you to step in and try to calm her down or something. She was hysterical," Sam added.

"Dean's a big boy, Sammy," Jenny replied dryly. "He can take care of himself."

Sam tilted his head and nodded. "True."

"Besides, just between the two of us, I think Dean had it coming to him," she added abruptly lowering her voice as she rolled her eyes. "I mean, her kid's been taken by some freaky creature and Dean picks that moment to start cracking jokes?" Jenny shook her head and laughed as she remembered Samantha's furious look at Dean's calm. If it wasn't because of the emotional tension of the moment, it would have been downright hilarious. "Big no no, Sam."

Sam joined Jenny's light laugh which was interrupted abruptly by Dean's pissed off voice from below.

"SAM! You don't get your ass down here right now, I'm gonna go right up again and shove you off!" he threatened, as his voice echoed all the way up to both Sam's and Jenny's ears.

"He would too," Jenny assured Sam as her eyes danced with mischief.

Sam rolled his eyes. He hated it when Dean got bossy. "Coming, mother," Sam called out as he too slowly made his way down.

***

"Man, this place gives me the chills," Jenny observed in a hushed tone and she and the two Winchesters made their way along the damp and slippery tunnel. Dean was leading the way, followed closely by Jenny, with Sam leading the rear.

"It's freaking disgusting, that's what it is," Dean responded as he wiped his forehead with his arm from perspiration. It was hot and stuffy inside, making Dean regret he hadn't taken off his jacket and left it in the Impala.

"Oh, that too," Jenny agreed readily.

"Shit," Dean let out as he stopped in place. Kneeling down, he flipped over a piece of human ear and skin that lay on the floor.

"Yuck," Jenny whispered as she looked at it with something akin to wonder. It was almost transparent, and blood was strewn all over the spot.

"Well, we're on the right track all right," Dean huffed as he got back up on his feet. "Thank goodness we're getting somewhere in this goose chase."

Sam said nothing, too intent worrying about how Samantha was doing back home. He could only imagine her fear and he swore that her trust in him would not be in vain. _Don't worry Samantha…I'll find him…if it's the last thing I do… _He squared his jaw and gripped the flashlight tighter, and he felt his muscles tense as an unfamiliar sensation swept throughout his body. It was a sort of adrenaline rush, like the ones that Dean always got when they were on a job, but Sam had never experienced one to this degree, and he realized with surprise that it was a powerful sensation, making him feel like he could undertake anything and gain victory over it.

They made their way quietly through the tunnel, until it came to an end, where it forked into two tunnels, each with an unseeingly long end. Flashing his flashlight into both tunnels, Dean pursed his lips as he tried to decide how they should take it from there. Before he could open his mouth, however, Sam surprised both him and Jenny by taking the situation into his own hands, instead of laying back and letting Dean run things like he usually did.

"I'll take the right one and you and Jenny take the left one," Sam said in a quiet yet firm tone. "First one to find anything, holler." Then passing past Jenny's small frame and Dean's he inhaled trying to fit through the limited room. "Excuse me," he apologized as he almost squashed Jenny in the process.

Jenny simply shrugged. "You're good," she assured him.

Dean hesitated slightly, despite the energy behind Sam's movements. "You sure about this, Sam? We could all go together one end then go back and check out the other one—"

"And take twice as long," Sam interrupted. He shook his head, his mind already made up. "No, Dean, we need to split up. We'll cover more ground that way." He stopped as he felt his heart grow cold at the thought that the more time they stood there chatting, the less likely it was to find small Samuel unhurt. "The more time we loose, the less of a chance we got to find him alive, Dean," Sam added softly.

Not choosing to respond, Dean shifted uncomfortably in his shoes and simply nodded.

***

It had been about seven minutes since the Winchesters had split ways in the tunnel, and Dean and Jenny had been uncommonly quiet, both intent on trying to catch any kind of noise that could indicate if they were any closer to finding the shape shifter than they had been a while ago. They had found more residues of skin tissue along the way, making them confident of the fact that they were indeed on the right tract, and they wondered how Sam was coming along on his side of the tunnel. Suddenly, they came to the end of their tunnel, leading them into a wide open space that seemed almost like a room.

"Dean, what the—" started Jenny, but Dean hushed her harshly with a single movement by pulling her to her knees, still staying at the entrance of the room, not moving from their spot.

"Don't talk unless you have to," warned Dean in a hushed whisper in her ear, as he turned off his flashlight and pulled out his blade and shifted it to his right hand, his muscles tense, ready for action.

Jenny mirrored his move by taking her blade out ready for use as well, her eyes opening wide as she spotted a familiar face barely a few feet ahead. "Dean—" she started, but he cut her off once more.

"I know," he whispered back tensely, still in his haunches, not moving an inch, his gaze locked on the tiny form of a very pale and frightened Samuel who was tied to a beam in the furthest end of the room. "I know," he repeated softly.

Realizing he wasn't planning on doing anything about their discovery, Jenny suddenly felt her blood boil at Dean's almost disinterested stance.

"What the hell are you waiting for?!" Jenny finally asked in annoyance. "He's right there!"

Not moving a muscle, his eyes still glued straight ahead of him, Dean took a few seconds to respond. "We're not moving in until it's absolutely necessary," he replied flatly in a "don't mess with me" tone.

"Have you lost your marbles?" Jenny demanded. She moved to slip past him to reach Samuel who was know sniveling pitiably, the sound making her heart break, but Dean coolly flattened her against the wall, pinning her with a single movement, yet doing it so smoothly, he didn't hurt her.

"Don't piss me off, Jennifer," Dean said smoothly enough in a stern tone that he had never used before with Jenny. He sounded so dead serious, that Jenny looked at him in askance. "I said we're staying put, and we're doing just that until I say otherwise."

Gulping back her surprise, she looked dumbfounded at Dean. "Dean?" she ventured to ask once more.

Taking one quick glance across the room to make sure no one else had arrived yet, he finally explained to the question in Jenny's eyes. "See that other entrance on the right side of the room?" he asked as quietly as possible as he jerked his chin toward the direction he was talking about.

Jenny nodded.

"Now that's either another entrance from above, or it could be where Sam's tunnel ends. Either way, we have to stay put until we make sure no one else is going to pop in uninvited." He gave another quick glance around the room to make sure nothing had changed then added, "Besides, this isn't our fight. We're only here to back up Sam."

"What do you mean?" Jenny mouthed back at him.

"I mean Sam's gotta prove to both himself and Samantha that he can pull his own weight around," Dean almost growled. "Sam needs to rescue Samuel, not us. We're only here in case that son of a bitch gets out of hand."

* * *

_**Dean's just laying back, letting Sam have the glory?? Wow...he must really want to get Sam laid! lol **_

_**Hope you are liking it so far...keep your fingers crossed...we don't want Sammy boy getting there too late!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Well, let's cheer Sam on! lol :) **_

* * *

Sam made his way through the tunnel for what seemed like an eternity when he realized that the infernal thing did indeed have an ending. A faint light seemed to bounce into the walls further up ahead, making Sam cautiously hurry up his pace and turn off his flashlight which he no longer needed. He shoved it inside his jeans behind him, as he simultaneously pulled out his silver blade. It reflected a small patch of light, making the blade look sleek and shiny. Keeping it close to his chest, Sam got on his knees as he crawled the last few feet to the end of the tunnel, careful to not leave the tunnel until he had made sure what was beyond it.

Carefully peering out of it, his eyes took only a few seconds to readjust to the dim light, and he realized that his tunnel was the entrance to a surprisingly large room, with odds and ends strewn all over the place. He looked the room over carefully. It was then he saw him. Samuel was tied securely to a beam, and for all intents and purposes, bawling his eyes out. Sam felt his heart pump blood faster, making his temple throb, at the new adrenaline rush that was sweeping across his 6.4 frame. Holding his breath, Sam carefully inched his way to the beam where Samuel was tied to.

"Sam!" sobbed out tiny Samuel as his eyes brightened up at the sight of a familiar face.

"Hey, buddy," Sam smiled at him as he made put his index finger to his mouth, trying to keep Samuel's voice down for both their safeties. "It's ok…your mom asked us to find you…" he soothed him, like Sam always did when he helped people in his job. Samuel's wrists were tied above his head, and they were red and sore from the stiff rope that had held them in place for hours. "We're gonna get you outta here."

Samuel simply nodded, still frightened. But being caught crying had made his pride sting, making him choke back any leftover emotion, bent on proving his manhood. _Boys don't cry…that's for sissies…_he told himself as he gulped back one last sob and looked up at Sam expectantly, who was intent on cutting off his bonds.

"You must be real brave," Samuel observed as he looked at Samuel with admiration. "How did you know where to find me?" he asked curiously, despite himself.

Sam fought back a grin and sighed in relief as the last piece of rope finally gave through. Grabbing one of his wrists in between both of his big hands, Sam rubbed it, trying to get some of the circulation back into it. Then he did the same thing with the other tiny wrist, which was chaffed and blue, the result of a cold night and bruising from the rope.

"Let's just say we had a hunch," Sam responded lightly.

"We?" asked Samuel, not letting any word slip by unnoticed.

Sam smiled, realizing that nothing got past this kid. "Dean and me…and Jenny."

"Whose Jenny?" asked Samuel.

"She's Dean's girl," replied Sam as he helped the kid to his feet and made sure he didn't have any more injuries. Then anticipating that another question was coming along he added, "And if you ask one more question, I'll throttle you, sir."

Samuel sniffed. "I don't think you really mean that," he retorted sulkily.

"Don't try me kid," Sam replied, trying to muster up as much authority into his voice as possible. _I gotta find Dean and Jenny and let them know the kid is all right… _He paused as his quick eye spotted the entrance to the other tunnel, but Dean and Jenny were too well hidden from view in the shadows for him to see them. Turning back down to the kid beside him, Sam wondered where the hell "Jack" was. "Do you know where that creep went?" he asked Samuel abruptly. None of them would be safe until he was hunted down and taken care of.

Before Samuel could respond though, a gruff voice met his ears.

"I knew you'd come."

Sam's head whipped around, as his eyes locked with "Jacks's", who was barely a few feet away. Apparently, he had not been far behind him in his tunnel. He wondered why he had waited to make his appearance until now after he had untied Samuel. His protective mode kicking in, Sam pushed Samuel behind him, and he gripped his silver blade tighter, his arm tense and ready for anything.

"Stay back, Samuel," ordered Sam in a "no nonsense" tone. "Anything happen, I just want you to run and don't look back, you got it?" Sam added in a quiet, calm voice, not wanting to frighten the child any more than was necessary. As long as the kid didn't freak out on him, he knew he could handle the situation.

But Samuel had more guts in him that Sam gave him credit for, because he stayed put behind Sam, figuring Sam knew what he was talking about. "Yes, sir," Samuel replied respectfully as he glared at the shape shifter in front of them both. He figured it was safe to glare at him now that he had someone big enough like Sam to back him up.

The next minute, the shape shifter grabbed a lead pipe that was lying on the floor, and taking a few steps forward, he swung his handy weapon at Sam's face, who barely managed to duck in time. Realizing his blade was of little use at the moment, he threw Samuel to the floor, and he concentrated on blocking the shape shifter's advancing moves toward them. Enraged, the shape shifter started swinging widely, keeping Sam busy, trying to avoid getting his brain splattered across the room.

***

"Dean!" whispered Jenny as she tightened her grip on Dean's shoulder in fright despite herself as she saw Sam almost get his head knocked off by a lead pipe. Their stance from the entrance of the tunnel gave them a clear view of the room where Sam was busy holding back the shape shifter.

"Not yet, babe," Dean responded stubbornly, his brow wet with perspiration. _Come on, Sam…you can do this…I know you can…_ He tensed despite himself. "Not yet," he repeated.

***

"Argh!" screeched the shape shifter as Sam managed to avoid his every move. He threw one more swing, this time successfully managing to hit him, the pipe coming into contact with Sam's shoulder, making Sam loose his balance despite himself.

"Ah!" Sam huffed out at the pain that seared through his back. Falling flat on the ground, he tensed as he saw the shape shifter come forward to hit him once more, but Sam kicked the shape shifter just below the knee, making him fall to floor too.

The next few seconds went by in slow motion to Sam as he threw himself on top of the shape shifter, in an effort to pin him to the floor. But needing both hands to pin him successfully down, it was impossible to both keep him down and stab him. Sam punched him in the face, making the shape shifter howl in pain. Then, Sam grimaced in disgust, because when the shape shifter opened his mouth to grunt, Sam saw one of his teeth fall off. He felt his stomach turn a flip flop as he realized that it wouldn't be long before the shape shifter starting falling apart…so to speak. _Well…now or never…_ Sam thought grimly to himself as he punched him again. And again. He punched him until the creature made a noise similar to a whimper, then Sam tried to reach for his silver blade in his boot, but before he could successfully stab him, the unruly creature had grabbed his wrist, trying to turn it and make Sam stab himself.

"Get him, Sam!" yelled out Samuel from his stance on the floor where Sam had thrown him a few moments ago. If it had been up to him, he would have walked over and tried to lend a helping hand, but he had given Sam his word he would stay put, and he couldn't go back on his word. _A man is only as good as his word,_ his mother often told him. "You can do it, Sam!" For the moment, Samuel would have to content himself with cheering his hero on.

Sam grunted with effort as he tried to disengage his arm from the shape shifter's vice like grasp. Suddenly, the shape shifter's hand seemed slip a bit, as his skin started to break through, making the creature loosen his grip despite his effort to avoid it. Sam chose this moment to use it to his advantage, and using every last bit of strength left in him he managed to free his wrist from his assailant's grasp, and successfully plunged the shiny silver blade into his opponents' heart. Letting out one last agonizing cry, the shape shifter shuddered, his arms dropping lifelessly to his sides on the floor.

Taking deep breaths, Sam gasped as he realized the fight was over. Closing the shape shifter's eyes, he got up from the lifeless body and walked over to where Samuel had obediently been waiting. Gathering him into a bear hug, Sam chuckled humorlessly, relieved that they had both made it barely without a scratch. Well, with the exception of a tingling sensation in his forehead. It was then he noticed that something warm was trickling down his cheek.

"You're face is bleeding, Sam!" Samuel observed as he pulled back from the hug and took Sam's face into his own too little ones, worry written all over his face.

Wiping his face gingerly with his sleeve, Sam shrugged. "Looks like," he commented dully. He hated to admit it, but he had one damn headache. _Must have been when he hit me with that damn pole…_ He put a hand to his forehead, trying to asses the damage from the gash on his forehead, then looked at Sam's panic stricken face. "Hey…buddy…what's wrong?" he asked tensely, wondering if the kid had been hurt after all.

Samuel looked at the blood running down Sam's face soberly, his eyes open wide. Then, with the simplicity and bluntness of a child he asked solemnly, "Sam…are you going to _**die**_?"

***

Dean's loud laughter eased the tension on the way to Samantha's house. "Dude, that was priceless!" Dean repeated for what seemed like the hundredth time to Sam. Puckering up his face like child, Dean imitated Samuel's tiny voice to perfection. "Sam…are you going to _**die**_?" Then he tilted his head back and roared with laughter.

Samuel was sitting next to Sam in the back seat, and looking intently at the rear view mirror so he could see Dean's face, he finally protested. "I still don't understand why what I said was so funny, Mr. Dean," he mentioned stiffly. He didn't appreciate being laughed at. Especially when he didn't understand what there was to laugh at anyway.

"Mr. Dean?" Dean chuckled. "Man, I've been called many a thing in my thriving career, but never Mister Dean." He laughed again, somehow thinking that was even funnier than before.

Sam rolled his eyes at his pain in the ass brother and put his arm around Samuel casually, making Samuel lean his head against Sam's broad chest as he yawned. It had been one long day and he was tired out.

"Enjoy it, Dean…it'll be the last time it happens," Sam assured Dean with a smirk.

Jenny laughed and shook her head at the pair. "You too…" she giggled. Life was never boring with those two.

"I'm home!" Samuel suddenly called out as the Impala made it into the kid's driveway. Barely waiting for it to come to a complete stop, the crazy kid opened his door and ran to the house, making Dean slam the brakes so as to avoid an accident.

"Shit!" Dean breathed out, his nostrils flared. "Remind me to install child lock on the back doors next time."

"You can't blame the kid for getting a little over excited, Dean," Jenny soothed.

Exciting the car, the trio made their way to Samantha's front door, where Samantha had left the front door open, too busy hugging and kissing her child to notice anyone else for a good minute. "Oh my handsome baby boy," she crooned lovingly as she filled his forehead, cheeks, nose, and even his tiny hands with kisses. "Let me just drink you in, child," she breathed out, then her eyes filled with happy tears as she pulled him close to her chest, and she laughed happily, too happy for words.

Quietly entering the house, Jenny closed the door behind her, the click if the door snapping Samantha back to reality. Suddenly conscience of the funny trio's presence, Samantha loosened her hold on her boy, making Samuel sigh in relief. Then he pointed at Sam proudly with a big smile on his face. "Sam found me, Mom!" Samuel piped up, making Sam turned two shades darker of red.

"Oh no, really…we all found him," Sam stumbled over words, finding himself melt into butter at the admiring glance that Samantha was giving him, her eyes overflowing with gratefulness.

"Now don't you believe a word he says," Dean chuckled with an idiotic grin on his face as he gave Sam a hard slap on the shoulder making Sam wince. "Sam did it all by himself." Then he shoved Sam toward Samantha and he pulled Jenny a little ways back with him his arm around her waist, a ridiculous smirk on his face. This was Sam's hour, and Dean felt proud of his kid brother.

Standing up, Samantha took a step towards him, then hesitated. "Oh, Sam! You're hurt!" she exclaimed as her eyes saw the all too noticeable gash on his forehead. It had stopped bleeding, but the dried blood was still plastered all over his sticky face. She touched his face gingerly with her fingers, afraid of hurting him.

"It looks worse than it is…really," Sam breathed in nervously, as he realized uncomfortably that this beautiful woman was barely a foot away from him. He tried desperately to gather his wits, but he couldn't help but notice that she smelled of strawberry. _Get a grip man…_ he told himself as he exhaled, so nervous, he didn't notice that he had his hands balled into fists at his sides.

"And I say it looks terrible," Samantha replied stubbornly. "We need to get you cleaned up."

Sam tried to inch away, but found himself cornered as Samantha led the way to her sofa, making Sam sit down as Samuel stood next to Sam happily, drinking in his new friend with a goofy grin of contentment on his small face. Samantha returned a while later with a first aid kit and sitting down next to him, she started cleaning up the dried blood on his face, her touch so gentle, that Sam couldn't help but notice the difference between her soft administrations and Dean's all but tender mercies whenever he had patched him up.

"Man, you got the magic touch," Sam commented out loud despite himself. "Dean's as gentle as a stampeding buffalo."

Samantha laughed and pulled back her hand trying to settle herself first, making Sam smile at her shyly. She had the most beautiful laugh. It had a silver ring to it, making Sam smile to think he had made her laugh. "Stay still, kiddo," Samantha returned a minute later after her laughter had died down, intent on cleaning up the cut before it got infected. "You're lucky…you're not going to need stitches."

Feeling like he would burst a casket unless he got a word in edge wise, Samuel piped up again, eager to relate Sam's fight with the shape shifter with a blow by blow account.

"Mom!" Samuel wheedled as he tugged at her arm. "You should have seen Sam swing at that guy!"

Samantha suppressed a bemused smile at her son's enthusiasm and lifted an eyebrow as she kept on cleaning Sam's face. "Oh?" was her sole remark.

"Yeah!" Samuel smiled from ear to ear. "Ok, so first the bad guy grabbed a big pipe and swung at Sam—"

Samantha stopped abruptly in her work and looking from her son to Sam she gasped. "Sam, did that really happen?"

Not giving Sam a chance to respond, Samuel answered for him. "Yeah! Then he hit Sam like two times I think with it I think—"

"Oh, Sam!" interjected Samantha, her face full of pity for Sam's woe.

Dean smirked even wider. At first thinking that the kid would get in the way between Sam and getting laid, he couldn't help but realize now that quite the opposite was true. Thanks to the imp's blow by blow account, Sam was going to be quite a Superman in Samantha's eyes by the time the kid was done telling his story. "Yeah, tell your mom all about it, kid," Dean prodded Samuel encouragingly as he playfully tapped the kid's shoulder with his big hand, careful to not topple the kid over. "I'm sure she wants to know all about it."

"Dean…" Sam glared at Dean, his ears a bright pink.

"No, Sam, Dean's right," Samantha said earnestly. "I do want to know exactly what happened." She smiled at him with even more appreciation, realizing he had put his life in danger to rescue her child. "Tell me exactly what happened, Samuel," Samantha nodded at her boy, who was only too happy to comply.

For the next five minutes, Samuel managed to glorify Sam into a god, making superman seem like a weakling in comparison. Then when he came to the end about Sam stabbing the creature, Samuel's boyish soul took roguish pleasure in dwelling into a minute detail account of that.

"…and then he stabbed him in the heart and there was blood _**all over**_ the place!" Samuel described with glee. "Sam had so much blood in his hands, he had to wash them in a filling station before we got here and—"

"Uh, ok, buddy…I think that's more than enough for now," Sam interrupted, noticing that Samantha's face seemed to be turning into an unhealthy shade of green.

"You had…to…to stab him?" Samantha asked in a small voice.

"Uh…" Sam hesitated, wondering if she was thinking he was a murdering maniac now.

"Course he had too," Dean interrupted, trying to save the moment. "It's the only way to kill those things—" He stopped short at the look that Samantha gave him, not quite sure how read it. "Uh…I mean…silver…you know? It's the only thing that kills them. So he had to use a knife…unless he'd have had silver bullets…we did make those once…but we didn't have any today so—"

"Silver bullets!" interrupted Samuel with wide eyes. "You mean like the Lone Ranger?"

"Who?" asked Dean with a blank look on his face.

Sam chuckled. "It's a cowboy program from the 50's, Dean. He had an Indian as a sidekick and he used silver bullets as symbol of justice."

"Man, when I grow up, I'm gonna use silver bullets…and I'm gonna get a hunting knife…and I'm gonna kill all kinds of bad things!" Really into the spirit now, Samuel threw himself to the ground, pretending to die of an imaginary bullet that had hit him in the chest.

Samantha looked at Sam, and arched a single eyebrow. "Well, I hope you're satisfied with yourself, sir. Thanks to you, my son wants to join your profession." She clicked her tongue playfully at him. "All done," she added as she finished patching up Sam. She put the first aid kit aside, and just looked at Sam softly, her silence speaking volumes.

Sam simply looked back at her quietly, shyly at first, then he flashed her a brief smile and shrugged playfully, making Samantha smile even wider. Looking at the both of them, Dean saw his chance to both slip away, and get Sam laid. Grabbing onto Jenny hand and winking at her mischievously, he made his way to the door and remarked casually, "Uh…why don't you two—"

"Three!" corrected Samuel in annoyance. He got the feeling that Dean seemed to be wishing him out of the room and that made him scowl at him.

Dean rolled his eyes, and Jenny hid a slight laugh behind her hand as she looked with tenderness leaking out her eyes at Samuel. "Fine…why don't the _**THREE**_ of you stay and hang out or something and Jenny and I'll just scoot or something…you know…Sam can stay with you and …well…whatever it is you two want to do together…uh…yeah…" he paused, stumbling over words, since the presence of the small kid seemed to unnerve him for some bizarre reason. He didn't feel quite right in his element when kids were around. "Yeah…so, you all just stay here and … uh…chill…no hurries!" That said, he practically dragged Jenny out of the house alongside of him, and he shut the door behind him, leaving one flabbergasted Sam cursing at him and Samantha smiling at his none too subtle move.

"Is he always this pushy?" Samantha asked candidly, still looking at the door through which Dean had just made his all but smooth get away.

"Uh…"Sam rolled his eyes. Then he smiled despite himself. "Pretty much."

"That's what I thought," she replied lightly as she shook her head at the uncouth youth.

"Uh, yeah…sorry about that…that's Dean for you," Sam explained, trying to figure out where to get from there.

"You know," Samantha observed smoothly in a whisper, "I think your brother thinks you're about to get laid."

Sam sputtered, making Samantha laugh at him. He was quite a site all right. Huge 6.4 man with the cutest wavy brown hair that had the tendency to get into his eyes. Not to mention the most adorable puppy dog eyes with the sweet quiet smile of his and two adorable dimples which had the ability to win their way into any girl's heart. And now Sam had turned two distinct darker shades of red, making Samantha think privately to herself that this was the most sweetest if not down right adorable guy she had come across with for a longer time than she cared to remember.

"No, no…no way," Sam protested, and jumping up from the couch like it was a hot stove, he started edging toward the door, jumbling up his words along as he went. "I would never…I didn't come here for that…"

Samantha pursed her lips demurely. "Of course not," she agreed. Then she stood up and smoothing her jeans, she walked to where Sam was making his way for the door, and gently grabbing his wrist, she flashed him her best smile. "So now that we got that all cleared out, why don't you boys sit down and enjoy yourselves while I get a bite to eat for all of us?" She tilted her head, her eyes clearly telegraphing to him that she really wanted him to stay.

Gulping, Sam nodded nervously, wiping his sweaty hands on the back pockets of his jeans.

"You staying for a while?" Samuel asked as he trotted over to his mom and wrapped his arms around her leg, giving Sam a good dose of puppy dog eyes, which helped to ease the sexual tension in the room by making both of them laugh at the kid.

"Looks like," Sam finally responded as he hi-fived the kid. "With one condition," he suddenly added, his voice earnest as he looked directly at Samantha.

"What condition?" she asked, suddenly suspicious.

"That you let me help you…I'm not planning on sitting around while you do all the work in the kitchen." His self confidence effacing for the first time since he had arrived at her home that day, he smiled at her, his dimples making Samantha all but melt before him. Unbeknown to Sam, the girl was a sucker for dimples.

"You think you can find yourself around a kitchen, sir?" she flirted.

Leaning ever so slightly toward her and locking his eyes with hers, he lowered his voice into a husky whisper. "I _**know**_ I can, ma'am," he smirked.

* * *

_**Ah, a new side to Sam in born...and don't ya all just wish Sam would come visit you and play house?? lol**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**So I know you all want to see Sam and Samantha hae some action together..lol But... first things first... lol We needed to do some major explaining first to better understand our new characters and so on...  
**_

_**Enjoy! :)  
**_

* * *

Sam spent the first hour teaching tiny Samuel how to make lasagna, with a greatly amused Samantha in the sidelines. After they had finished making it without much damage to the kitchen, Samantha insisted on making cookies, something to which Samuel readily agreed, since it not only involved eating more sugar, but it provided him the opportunity to get his tiny hands into the nice gooey chocolate chip batter. Sam laughed more in that hour than he had laughed all together in the past two years on the road with Dean. He had never known what it was like to have some "normal" family time, and he found that he had missed out on much more than he had imagined. It made him wonder briefly if that was why his father had changed so much since the loss of their mother. Maybe the grief of knowing that he would no longer be able to enjoy the simplicity of a home life had been too much for him to handle. It made Sam realize that maybe…just maybe…John Winchester really hadn't been all that tough as he had tried to appear. Maybe deep down inside, he had been a frightened young man with a wound that had never stopped bleeding since the loss of his most beloved one.

And at that moment, Sam found that he had made his peace with his father.

***

It was 4:00 p.m. and Sam awoke groggily, with the hazy sensation of an unfamiliar weight on his shoulder. Opening his eyes, he smiled lightly. Make that two unfamiliar weights. After lunch, they had ended up in the living room watching re-runs of "I Love Lucy", and apparently somewhere along the way had all ended up falling asleep on the couch. Turning his head slightly, careful to not move as to not awaken anybody, he felt his heart warm as he saw that Samantha had ended up resting her head on his left shoulder, her left hand lying on his lap. Her hair in her face, Sam thought she looked even prettier in her sleep than awake. Nothing could beat the peaceful lull which surrounded them, and he sighed happily, as he turned his head to his right shoulder, where Samuel too had ended up resting his shaggy head.

_It doesn't get any better than this_… Sam thought to himself with a content smile, as his eyes slowly made their way back to the screen in front of them where "I Love Lucy" was still on. He frowned as he realized it was a Christmas program, and Fred, Ethel, Lucy, and Ricky were all wearing ridiculously large Santa Clause outfits. He sighed. He had forgotten it was almost Christmas. Checking his watch, he realized that it was only about two weeks before Christmas. With a set face, his mind wandered briefly, as old memories of not so happy Christmases as a child spent in a lonely run down motel with Dean stealing presents for him flashed through his mind. He couldn't help but smile slightly as he remembered the time Dean had unknowingly stolen a present from goodness knows where with tacky wrapping. He had handed it to Sam trying to convince him that John Winchester had indeed left them there while he had slept, and Sam had almost believed it—until the unwrapping of it revealed a Barbie doll, which made Dean squirm uncomfortably and admit that, "Look, I swear I didn't know it was a chick's present when I took it." He chuckled humorlessly at the memory of it, only to have a tiny voice next to his right shoulder snap him back to reality.

"You woke me up," complained Samuel in a groggy voice as he rubbed his eyes with two tiny dimpled hands.

Sam smiled at the little imp who despite being fully awake now seemed in no hurry to move from his comfortably warm spot on Sam's arm. "Well, good morning Sleeping Beauty," he teased lightly.

Samuel shifted to look up at him and stuck his tongue out at him. "HA, HA," he replied before readjusting himself on the sofa. Then turning toward the left where his mom was still asleep, he leaned on Sam's chest to get a closer look at his mom. "She's still asleep," he whispered rather loudly to Sam.

"So I noticed," Sam whispered back at him.

"Guess you can't leave yet then," was the kid's observation as he readjusted himself back on the sofa close to Sam. Taking up the remote control, he lowered the volume so as to make sure it didn't disturb his mom.

"Only for a little bit more," Sam explained, not wanting to have Samuel get too used to him. He was afraid of letting the kid get the wrong idea, being as he couldn't help but notice how accustomed the child seemed to be getting around him in only a few hours.

"Do you like Christmas?" Samuel asked abruptly, almost as if trying to change the subject. His tiny hands held on to the remote almost as if his very life depended on it, and his light brown eyes remained glued wistfully at the "I Love Lucy" episode that was still running.

Sam cleared his throat as he tried to think of a diplomatic answer. "Who doesn't?" he finally asked a bit glumly despite himself.

"I don't," Samuel replied quietly to Sam's surprise. "Not since last Christmas."

Sam looked at the bent head beside him with curiosity. "Why? What happened last Christmas?" he finally asked despite himself.

"Dad left," came the short reply.

Sam's heart wrung in compassion for him. He couldn't help but partly understand what that must have been like. "I'm sorry," Sam said softly, not wanting to awake Samantha. "I wish I could say something to make it better."

"Dad always promised that one day he would dress up like Santa Clause and that we would play with legos all day long," Samuel said. "But he was always tired and grouchy." He paused and shook his head. "Mom would tell me to wait and be patient…she said she was sure that one day he would keep his promise. But she just said that to make me feel better. I don't like it when people lie to make you feel better. How can a lie make you feel better if it's not true?"

Sam nodded sadly, understanding him more than he thought. Brief memories of Dean lying on Christmas mornings in an effort to make him feel better flashed by. _Yeah, I hear you man…_

"And then last Christmas he and mom had this real big fight," Samuel continued, carefully avoiding Sam's eyes. "Mom was crying a lot. She sent me to bed, but I heard all of it," he clarified.

Sam squirmed uncomfortably. He didn't want to cut him off, but he couldn't help but think that it was none of his business. "Uh…maybe you shouldn't really talk to me about this, Samuel. See, maybe your mom wouldn't want me to know."

Samuel knelt on the sofa and looked at Sam in the eyes. "Oh, no, it's ok, 'cause you're our friend."

"Uh…yeah…but—"

"Jeb knows," Samuel interrupted, as if that made it all right.

Sam looked at Samuel as if that statement made sense. Now he understood why they had seemed such close friends when they had met earlier at the call center. "Oh?" he asked. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of something akin to jealousy, as he wondered if maybe he had read it wrong all along and maybe Jeb and Samantha were a lot closer than they seemed.

"Yeah," Samuel assured him, only to happy to comply with information. "See, he was here when they were fighting that day."

Sam looked at him with confusion. "What do you mean Jeb was here?"

"Well, mom was worried because dad hadn't come home…and she called Jeb, and Jeb went to look for him at the bar."

"The bar?"

"Yeah…Dad drinks…a LOT," Samuel clarified with emphasis.

"Oh," Sam bit his lip thoughtfully. Still, he couldn't help but ask one more question. "So Jeb's a real good friend of your mom, huh?"

Samuel shook his head. "Jeb isn't her friend."

Sam frowned. "But you just said he was."

Samuel shook his head vigorously. "No, Jeb's my mom's cousin."

Sam hadn't realized he'd been holding his breath until Samuel clarified that tiny tidbit. Almost chuckling, Sam shook his head as he mentally slapped himself, suddenly grateful that Samantha had been asleep for all of this.

"What's so funny?" asked Samuel curiously, his perceptive eyes not missing a thing.

Sam chocked back a laugh and shrugged. "Nothing…never mind…it doesn't matter, really."

"You like my mom, huh?" was that child's next inquisitive question, which not only made Sam's ears turn bright pink, making him even more grateful that Samantha was asleep for all of this.

"Why do you ask?" Sam asked. _Man…_Sam thought to himself…_I'm getting better at this than I thought…answering questions with another question…_

"You like her," Samuel replied, ignoring Sam's question. "And she likes you too," he added hopefully.

Sam frowned and shook his head. "Why do you think so?" Sam asked…a little too eagerly perhaps. Man, he had to admit having a tiny confederate on your side was useful in the love equation. You could extract all kinds of useful information which might otherwise not to be granted.

"Cause she asked you to stay," was the simple reply. "She never asks the other guys to stay for lunch."

"Other guys?" Sam asked. Looked like he had a lot of catching up to do.

"You jealous?" asked the artful child with an impish grin.

"Just answer the question, man," Sam replied. Despite Samuel's young age, he could tell that he was going to have to be on the level if he was expecting to get any information. The boy was older than his years. He smiled despite himself. There was something about the intelligent child that reminded him of Dean when he was growing up.

But Samuel proved to be a match, as he shook his head stubbornly. "Nope, not till you answer me what I asked you."

Sam agreed. It was the fair way to do it. "Deal."

"Do you like my mom?"

Sam gulped. _Oh boy… _He turned slightly to make sure Samantha really _**was**_ asleep. One good look at her peaceful face and rhythmic breathing settled that point. "I need to spend more time with her to get to know her better…but…" he added hastily to make the boy see he wasn't sidestepping the question, "I think she's the kind of girl I could get to like a lot if I knew her better."

Samuel tilted his head in thought. "That means you wanna spend more time with her?"

Sam smiled. "If she lets me," he replied carefully. After all, he didn't want to take too much for granted.

"Oh she will," Samuel responded happily, as if sure of that point.

Sam chuckled. "I wish I had half of your confidence." Then he paused. "Ok, my turn. What about those guys?" he asked seriously. "The ones you were talking about earlier…are they from work?"

Samuel shrugged. "I don't know where they're from. Guys are always following my mom around. I don't let them though," he clarified as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Now it was time for Sam to choke back a laugh. Samuel looked so ridiculously serious for his age that Sam couldn't help but think it was cute. "You don't?" Sam asked as serious as he could.

"Course not. Like the other day we went to the market and this dude started flirting with her. But I don't like the way he looked at her." He paused and brushed some hair away from his forehead. "He looked like he wanted to eat her."

Sam laughed softly. "Oh, I believe you."

"Yeah, and mom never lets them go home with us, even though they try to follow her sometimes."

"They follow her sometimes?" Sam looked worried at that. The idea of some perv stalking Samantha made his protective mode kick in, making him want to punch whoever tried to follow her around.

Quite unaware of what was passing through Sam's head, however, Samuel continued. "Yeah, Mom says they only want one thing," he remarked seriously in a whisper, as if it was a secret.

Sam looked with amusement at the kid. He wondered if Samuel actually knew what that one thing was. "And what is that?" he asked in a whisper to match Samuel's.

"I dunno," Samuel answered offended. "She won't tell me."

Sam's head tilted back and he roared with laughter.

***

Sam's laugh woke up Samantha soon enough. At first a little groggy from her short slumber, it took her a minute to realize that she had fallen asleep on Sam's shoulder.

"Oh my God…" she gasped out in embarrassment as she jumped off, her eyes wide open. "Oh, Sam, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…I mean…you should have woken me up—"

Sam grinned at her. "Actually we all kinda fell asleep back there, so you weren't alone. Samuel here and I just woke up, right man?"

Samuel nodded convincingly enough. Then he yawned. Apparently the kid was more tired than he thought. Looking at her child, Samantha smiled tenderly. He looked so freaking cute when he was tired.

"Little sir, I think you should take another nap," she observed as she moved to his side of the sofa and gently pulled him to her lap. Rocking him against her chest as best as she could due to his size, she started humming a lullaby softly.

"Aw, mom…Do I have to?" he protested, as he tried to suppress a yawn. Failing miserably, Samantha laughed.

"Yes, you do," she replied. "Now you thank Sam for everything and scoot."

Getting up from her lap, Samuel threw his tiny arms around Sam's neck in a bear hug and whispered in his ear, "Will you come visit us later for Christmas?"

Sam tensed at the question. Who was he to know if he was still going to be around here by that time, let alone if Samantha would even want him there for it. He opened his mouth to try to say so, but then he stopped. Sam never knew what exactly possessed him the next minute. Maybe it was a defiance to the world in general. A desire to prove that happy endings did indeed exist, even in a demon infested world. Then again, maybe it was the quiet desire to still be around Samantha for that long, with the hope of something else. Or maybe…just maybe…it was the queer lump he felt in his throat produced by the loyalty and simple faith of a child in him. It made him feel like he was indeed capable of giving something else besides protection against demons…something like…well…he didn't know exactly how to put it into words exactly but…

"I will," Sam whispered back earnestly, careful that Samantha wouldn't hear him. He hugged tiny Samuel back with one arm and he smiled into the child's shaggy hair.

"Promise, right?" Samuel persisted, just to make sure. "You still gotta play with my legos too, remember?"

Sam chocked back a chuckle and tightened his hug a bit. Ruffling his hair with his free hand he replied in a low voice, "It's a promise."

Samuel smiled and disengaging himself, he looked from the young man to his mom and his smiled spread from ear to ear. "See ya later, Sam!" he cried out as he obediently headed up the stairs to his room. _Now you can talk to my mom and you won't have to worry about me…I'll be so quiet you won't even know I'm here…_ he promised to himself as he raced to his room and threw himself on his bed. Squeezing his eyes shut, he purposed to fall asleep and not come down at all until Sam had left.

***

Somehow even after Samuel left, the awkwardness seemed to disappear. Maybe it was when Samantha shyly asked if maybe he wanted to eat a quick snack for dinner…that is, unless he really needed to go…she would understand. Taking the hint, Sam had suggested renting a movie, to which Samantha had immediately warmed up to, seeing as she felt gratified at the fact that Sam understood that she wouldn't want to leave her kid alone at home. So she whipped up something tasty at the kitchen while Sam walked a block or two to the Blockbuster and flipped open his cell to call her and read the titles available. Once they had agreed on one, he had gone back home, and they ended up eating and laughing together at the romantic comedy Sam had rented. It was an old musical from the 50's, and they both fell to talking after that, since it appeared they both enjoyed old movies and much of the same books. Samantha loved reading with a passion, something which made Sam liven up at once, at the chance of finally finding someone to talk "book talk" at last. He'd forgotten when was the last time he had had a reasonably intelligent conversation, seeing as how Dean didn't exactly pass as the intellectual type.

They laughed, they talked about their hometowns, they chatted about their casual likes and dislikes, and before Sam knew what he was doing, he ended up sharing briefly about Jess. Samantha had sympathized, prompting Sam to ask her gently if it was ok for him to ask about Samuel's father. Expecting for the conversation to turn sour after that or at the least stiffen up, he was surprised to see her simply shrug and very matter of factly accede to talk about it.

It turned out that Samantha had met Samuel's father at work in the call center. They had started dating, even though her cousin Jeb hadn't really approved too much, never having liked the guy from the start. Well, somewhere along the line she had found out she was pregnant, a fact which had made Daniel (the guy's name) blow his top off. Their "relationship"…or what little was left of it by then…had almost terminated due to Daniel's heavy drinking, but Samantha had insisted on her child having a father. She honestly thought it was better to have a semi father, than no father at all. She herself had grown up with only her mother, making her heart always hunger for a father. Daniel had grudgingly agreed to stay and live with her, as long as she didn't interfere with his own private life. "Young and stupid" –as she put it—she was still in love with him, with the hope that once the baby was born, Daniel would change. But life not being a fairytale, the baby was born and not only had Daniel kept up his heavy drinking, but he had managed to loose his job at the call center on account of it. When he didn't try to get another job, Samantha started loosing her patience, finally realizing that Daniel was no good. She gave him an ultimatum—either he got a job, or he could leave her house. Daniel had gotten pissed at her, and gone to the bar. That was the aforesaid night that Samantha had called Jeb on the phone in tears, begging him to look for him and bring him back so they could talk it over. She thought maybe she had been too harsh…too pushy. Well, to make a long story short, Jeb ended up finding him in the bar all right…making out with a another woman. He and Daniel had had words, ended up fighting, with poor skinny Jeb getting the worst of the ordeal. In the end, Jeb told Samantha what he had seen at the bar, making Daniel and Samantha have their last fight. She told him to leave or she would call the police. In a drunken stupor, Daniel had made a loud exit, cursing every thing under the sun, telling her not to expect any help from him for the child's expenses. That had been almost a year ago, and she had never heard from him since.

But perhaps, what more surprised Sam was the fact that she could relate the whole story without the slightest hint of bitterness. When he mentioned as much to her, she had shrugged and smiled, explaining that she had dealt with that, same as she dealt with anything else. She learned from her mistakes and tried to be grateful for the little things. When Sam had asked what possible blessing could come from having getting involved with a jerk like that, she had chuckled and said that tiny Samuel more than made up for it. Seeing her love for her child shine through her eyes, Sam couldn't help but agree and admire her all the more for her spunk and faith in life. Faith that as of lately, he had more or less lost.

"You make me wish I could see things more like you do," he admitted softly as his fingers toyed with the remote control. "I still can't help but wish there was less pain in this world."

"But you're wrong, Sam. Even pain can be beautiful," Samantha noted softly.

"Yeah…right," Sam grated out bitterly. "How do you figure?"

Samantha shrugged shyly and gave him a foolish smile, as if embarrassed of opening up too much. "Pain makes you stronger. It also makes you a better person if you don't let yourself get bitter. And," she paused and sighed. "It let's you have more room for love. I've always thought that great people are measured not by their 'success' in life, but by how many people you've loved." She looked at Sam full in the eyes, her blue eyes shining with full conviction that her words were true. "How many people have you loved, Sam? How many people have you taken the time to show that you care? How many people have gotten a kind word or a hug from you?"

Sam exhaled and smiled. _She does have a point…_

"And…" she squealed out playfully with a funny face. "There is this ONE other purely selfish reason why I think pain can be good for us."

Sam chuckled at the look on her face. He couldn't for the life of him guess what was going on in that blond head of hers. "And that is…"

"Well…see, people who know what really hurting feels like, also tend to be the kind of people you can depend on. Since they know what it's like to have no one, they can then decide to never do that to someone else. And when you're lucky enough to meet someone like that, you can just about bet that you have found one of the truest kind of friend there is to be had. "

"I … don't exactly…see how that can be selfish…" Sam stuttered as he lost track of the conversation.

"Personally, I prefer meeting people who have suffered and moved on than to be around people who have had mostly normal, happy lives. There is a beauty and loyalty that can only be found and understood between people who have gone through hell in earth together." She paused and pursed her lips as she tilted her head in thought. "And when it comes down to it…there's nothing more comforting to the human soul as knowing that someone has your back. It's magical, in a way, the way suffering can bond people together in a way not otherwise possible."

Sam looked at her and smiled as her words sank deep into his soul. She was right. His mind wandered over the past two years, the crazy and insane situations that he and Dean had gone through…the way they had bonded in the past few months as they had never before thought possible…the way they had faced pain and moved on as well as they could. Because no matter how annoyed he sometimes felt with Dean, he knew…he knew that when it came down to it, his big brother was always there to have his back. And Sam knew that he too would always be there for Dean, no matter what.

But he didn't say so. He only smiled at her and thanked the gods for having met such an amazing woman.

_And a single one at that_, he added to himself with a grin.

* * *

_**Well, Sam...you should have it made, right? ... Or not... time will tell, I guess... stay tuned!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Dean and Sam butt heads...Jenny gets pissed at both of them...Sam ends in not so well terms with Samantha...along with a very much unexpected visitor for Sam... what next?!? lol**_

_**Enjoy!  
**_

* * *

Sam met up with Dean and Jenny at the motel late that night, with a surprised Dean asking him why in the world he had passed up the perfect chance to get laid after "the kid" had gone to sleep. Sam had rolled his eyes and told him that it wasn't going to be like that. Samantha was a really nice girl and he respected her too much to just play for one night. To which Dean had responded to suit himself, but to not expect to stay there and live an apple pie life, because they had a job to do. Before long, Sam and Dean had ended up on a sour note, with Dean telling him that if he really wanted something serious with this girl that it was practically impossible because he also had to think of Samuel. To which Sam had responded that he wasn't any "freaking crusader", that couldn't try to live as much as a normal life as possible.

"What are you gonna do, Sam?" Dean asked in irritation, for once speaking sense. "Stuff the kid in your back pocket and hope Samantha doesn't mind spending the rest of her life going from crappy motel to crappy motel?"

"Jenny doesn't mind," Sam persisted stubbornly.

"Jenny didn't have a freaking kid when we met!" Dean spat. "It was just the two of us!"

Jenny opened her eyes wide, worried that it might get out of hand. After all, they were both tired and overwrought. Maybe they should just go to neutral corners until they had blown off some steam. Taking a step toward them she started, "Uh guys, maybe it would be better to talk about this la—"

"You keep outta this!" Dean and Sam said in unison.

"This is between the two of us," Dean added, as he glared at Sam whose nostrils were flaring already.

Jenny rolled her eyes. _Fine…_ she huffed to herself as she sat back down on her chair in the corner of the room. _Who am I to get in the way of testosterone, anyway? They can go ahead and kill themselves for all I care…_

"This is my life, Dean," Sam grated. "It's my decision to make, not yours. You can't be like Dad who thought he could run everybody's lives!"

Dean squared his jaw, quite angry by now. "Will you stop that?!" he hissed. "You don't have to drag Dad in every time you can't get what you want, Sam!" He stopped to catch his breath before continuing. "And that's another thing. It's not just your life we're taking about. We're talking about Samantha's and Samuel's too!"

"Then its Samantha's decision…not yours!" Sam's lips quivered in anger.

"Aw, give me a fudging break, Sam! You mean to tell me you don't think it's the least bit selfish to drag two innocent people into this messy hunter's life of ours?" Dean yelled in exasperation. "You think can live with knowing that you took an innocent kid into a life he didn't have to grow up in, when he could have a normal life and not have to worry about anything except what flavor ice cream he wants to get for supper!?"

"Oh…you know what, Dean? I mean…really?" Sam shook his head and shoved away a chair that was nearby. "Since when do you care so much about others? How about all those times you leave on a hunt and you don't take Jenny with you? How do you think she feels when she's left in a motel all alone?"

Jenny took a sharp intake of breath, and her lips quivered. She wished Sam hadn't brought that that into this mess. That was one sore point between both her and Dean. Sometimes when Dean was afraid of her getting hurt in a hunt, he would up and leave secretly at night and pay off a month's rent at the motel so she could stay there till he came back from the hunt. Which she wouldn't have minded so much since she knew he did it out of fear for her safety…but she hated the fact that he never told her when he was going to leave. It made her feel left out and unwanted, even by Dean.

Dean stiffened and his upper lip curled into disgust. Really…Sam knew better than to bring that into this argument. He felt the blood mount to his head…Sam could be so pigheaded at times…

_WHAM!_ In a blink of an eye, Dean's fist had made direct contact with Sam's face, making Sam's head snap to the side.

Jenny stood up in shock, scared of seeing the brothers actually fight. She had already seen them fight one other time, and it had not been pretty. "Dean, no! Please don't!" she screeched as she hesitated about getting too close.

Which was probably just as good because Sam didn't think twice about retaliating with a good resounding punch on Dean's jaw. Dean staggered a step back, but after shaking the dizziness away, he shoved Sam hard against the wall, making Sam shove Dean back. After shaving each other back and forth a couple of times, Dean somehow lost his balance and tripped, hitting his head on the edge of a piece of furniture, making Jenny cry out and rush to Dean's side. She gasped as she saw some blood squirt out of the cut on the back of his head.

"Oh, Dean, you're hurt!" she wrung her hands and gingerly tried to check the wound with a gentle hand.

Embarrassed at having gotten bettered by his kid brother, however, Dean tried to shoo her attentions off and to get up. "I'm fine, I'm fine," he grated out gruffly. He got back up on his own two feet, but somehow the floor seemed to reel slightly, making him shake his head, trying to shake off the dizziness away.

Sam opened his mouth to say something, but this time Jenny had had enough. She glared at Sam and waved her hand at him. "Just look at you!" she cried as she saw that Sam's lip was bleeding. She rolled her eyes. "You two make me sick! Instead of talking things over like reasonable adults, you have to kill each other first!"

Sam and Dean looked at each other in defiance, neither one of them willing to give in just yet. The only reason they didn't lunge at each other again was because Jenny had situated herself in the middle of them, making them hesitate about shoving her away. Sam was afraid of Dean killing him for sure if he touched his girl, and Dean was afraid of Jenny killing _**him**_ if he tried to move her himself. As a result, they both just stood there, glaring at each other like a pair of spoilt children.

"Just go, Sam," Jenny hissed in irritation, pointing to the motel room door. "Maybe tomorrow when you're both in a more reasonable mood we can talk this over like mature adults."

Not having anything else to say, Sam turned his heel and slammed the door behind him, but not before muttering, "Screw you," to Dean.

"Yeah?" Dean huffed. "Right back at ya' doll face!"

***

"Ah!" Dean cried out in pain as Jenny applied something to clean up the wound on his head. It stung something furious, and Dean didn't need anything else to make him even more pissed off. "Stop that!" He shooed her hand away and he rubbed his eyes, suddenly feeling tired. "Just leave me be…I'm fine…" he grumbled as he started to lie on the bed, but Jenny pulled him back up shaking her head vigorously.

"No, Dean, you can't go to sleep just yet," she informed him coolly.

"Says who?" Dean huffed irritably. Man, talk about a splitting head ache.

"Me—" she started but was cut up abruptly.

"Yeah? You and what army?"

"Will you shut up and listen, you retard?" Jenny spat out. "You can't go to sleep because hitting yourself in the back of the head is dangerous. You have to wait two hours, just to be on the safe side," she explained, having read up some about the matters involved in basic injuries.

Dean grimaced. "You gotta be freaking kidding me…"

"Of course none of this would have happened if you two stooges wouldn't have started dishing out knuckle sandwiches," she added sarcastically. "You could have just talked it out like two reasonable adults, but no, you have to—" she gasped as Dean's mouth suddenly covered her own in a hard kiss. Experienced as he was, it wasn't long before Dean had her melting into the kiss, easing out all of the tension in her body. Releasing her a few seconds later, Jenny blinked and looked at him with slight confusion. "What was that for?" she asked somewhat dazed, still soaring after that kiss.

"That's one way to make you stop nagging," he retorted as he made a face at her.

That did it. Jenny was sick and tired of Dean and his stupidity. "Fine," Jenny replied in a dangerously sweet voice. "You want to know what I think of you? Well, go to hell Dean! That's what I think—" but once more was cut off by Dean's lips over her own. She shoved him away on annoyance and started heading toward the door, but Dean moved in lightning like speed and grabbing onto her arm, he swung her into his chest, with a very pissed off Jenny fuming and kicking all the way. "You're not going to get off that easy, you retard!" Jenny wheezed out as she balled her hands into tiny fists and hit his arms with as much strength as was in her, but Dean only smiled.

"You know…that doesn't even hurt a bit," he remarked casually, no longer pissed, but by now highly amused.

"Oh!" Jenny fumed. "I hate you!" she spat out, her hands against his chest, trying to shove him away, but of course Dean _**would**_ keep her safely entangled in his arms with a vice like grip.

"Oh, babe…but I _**like**_ you…" he drawled out seductively.

Jenny glared at him, giving up her struggle for the moment at least. "Oh, you think you're so cute, don't you?"

Dean smirked. "I think I'm adorable."

Jenny looked at him, her jaw set. For a full half of a minute she just _**looked**_ at him, making Dean wonder if she was thinking of stabbing him in the night. "You know what I hate most about you?" she finally asked sulkily.

Dean quirked up an eyebrow…_Uh…maybe I don't really want to know…_ He inhaled sharply. "What?" he asked cautiously.

"You always end up having your way, Dean…it's not fair," she pouted, furious at herself for melting in his arms already, like she always ended up doing when Dean pulled these stunts off. Which were quite often.

Dean felt like laughing in her face, but not wanting to ruin what he had already accomplished he wisely choked it back and slackened his arms around her a bit, to make her more comfortable. Then he ran one hand down her back ever so gently, knowing Jenny loved it when he did that.

"Oh Dean, stop," she muttered, not sounding even half convincing. She didn't think Dean deserved being forgiven yet. But she didn't move either.

"What?" Dean asked innocently as he slowly moved his hand up her back and down again, his other hand on the back of her head, intertwining his hand in her black tresses. Hearing her moan as he rubbed her back, he whispered in her ear huskily, "That?" in reference to his current pastime. He kissed her lips gently, and smiled as he saw Jenny close her eyes despite herself. Then he trailed her neck with kisses, making Jenny grab onto his shirt and pull herself closer, despite herself.

"Dean, you're a pain in the ass," she complained, as she realized how Dean intended on spending his next two hours.

Dean chuckled and kissed her on the mouth again. "Come on," he wheedled as he engulfed both his arms around her this time and lifted her an inch or two from the floor, making Jenny cry out in surprise. She always did when he did that, making him laugh. "I'll make it worth your while," he bargained as he kissed her shoulder and devoted his entire attention on her, making Jenny gasp once more.

Jenny giggled despite herself, her previous anger well forgotten. Kissing Dean back, she lifted an eyebrow seductively and lowered her voice playfully. "I still think you're a retard," she informed him as she laughed while Dean threw both of them onto the bed.

Caring less, Dean shrugged. "As long as you kiss me you can call me whatever you like."

***

Next morning, Dean strutted over to Sam's room and rubbed his temples as he pursed his lips. He raised his hand to knock on the door, but thinking better of it, first stepped aside, in case Sam swung at him when opening the door. Finally positioning himself in what he considered a safe vantage spot, he stretched and tapped on the door smartly. About a minute later, Sam opened it, with a dull expression.

"Good morning, sunshine," Dean tried with an idiotic grin which only made Sam roll his eyes.

"What do you want, Dean."

"Uh…well, I was looking for—"

"And if you tell me just one more time that you were looking for a beer I swear I'll slug you," Sam interrupted, obviously in no mood for stupidity that morning.

Dean frowned, as if surprised that Sam had known what he was going to say. He opened his mouth to say something, but shut it again as he scratched the back of his head thoughtfully. Finally, "Sheesh, what was in your coffee this morning?" Dean shrugged and stuck his hands inside his leather jacket's pockets. "A guy can't even drop by and wish you a good morning without you snapping his head off."

Sam exhaled, and leaning against the door told Dean to just tell him what he what he really wanted and get it over with for God's sake.

"All right…all right," Dean replied. "I was just thinking—"

"New one for you."

Dean glared at him. "Whatever, smart ass." He huffed and continued. "I was just thinking that maybe you and Samantha should talk it out and uh…well…you know…maybe you guys can work something out." Dean tried to smirk and punched Sam playfully on the shoulder giving him a mischievous wink in an attempt of Dean-like humor. "I mean…you'll never know unless you try, right?"

Sam looked at Dean with no expression whatsoever, making Dean wonder if he had even listened to him at all.

"Well?" prompted Dean seeing Sam seemed in no hurry to respond.

"Wait a minute…let me see if I get this straight…are you trying to say you were wrong?" Sam looked at Dean with surprise. He knew Dean well enough to know that this was his roundabout way to apologize for being harsh and swinging at him first last night.

Dean tilted his head and frowned, as if rethinking of rephrasing what he had just said. "Uh…"

"No, you know what…never mind…it doesn't matter anymore." He rolled his eyes and looked at Dean through squinted eyes as a sudden thought came to his mind. Looking Dean up and down, he muttered, "Man, Jenny must have done a good job with you last night." Sam couldn't figure out any other reason for Dean to have gotten so mellow and chummy magically overnight.

"Hey," Dean protested.

"Look, I appreciate you coming over just to say that," Sam continued sarcastically, "But it doesn't matter anymore because I had already made up my mind to talk to her anyway."

Dean brightened up at that. "You gonna go get some action going?" he smirked.

"No," Sam replied to Dean's surprise. "You were right, Dean. I don't know what got into me last night."

"What?!" This was definitely not what Dean had expected.

"I mean it, Dean. This life is no life to offer to a girl…especially somebody like Samantha…she deserves something more than this crappy hunting life." Sam stopped, his eyes suddenly looking wistful and sad.

Dean said nothing, his eyes brooding and thoughtful.

***

"Sam," Samantha greeted him as she opened the door of her house. "Come in," she added, her eyes brightening up at the sight of him.

Carefully avoiding her eyes, Sam gulped and entered her house, simply standing near the entrance. Seeing him look at the floor, Samantha opened her eyes widely in slight surprise. Crossing her arms across her chest, she looked at him inquiringly, and smiled hopefully at him.

"You want to sit down a while or something?" she asked.

"Uh no…that's fine really."

She tilted her head, wondering what was wrong. Suddenly things felt…well…awkward… "Did you have lunch already? I have some real good leftover pie from this morning," she tried once more.

"No, Samantha, I'm good." He paused and finally turned to look at her, his eyes serious. "Actually, it would probably be better for both of us if I just got down to the point."

Samantha squinted, not getting why Sam looked so dry all of a sudden…so unlike the Sam she had said goodnight to only last night. True, he hadn't kissed her or anything, like she had thought he might, but she hadn't really cared. She kept telling herself that taking things slowly was good too. She didn't exactly want to rush into anything, especially since she now had Samuel to think about too.

"Ok," she finally replied quietly, Sam's moodiness dampening her spirits considerably.

"I came to say goodbye," he blurted out.

Samantha looked at him in shock. "Uh…ok…you and your brother have another case, right?"

Sam bit his lip. "I guess you could say that."

"So…I'll be seeing you after that…right?" She so was not getting Sam in this strange mood of his.

Sam didn't answer. Then he pulled on a blank expression, determined to not express any emotion. "Look, Samantha this was all a mistake…I shouldn't have let you and Samuel get attached to me…I gave you all the wrong idea."

"Sam…what are you talking about?" Her mouth quivered.

"I'm talking about the fact that this…this whole relationship thing with me can never work out."

Samantha felt like a fool. Maybe she had read things wrong the entire time. "I don't remember ever mentioning having a relationship with you," she huffed, bent on not being made a fool. After all, it was true. They HAD spent all day yesterday together, but they hadn't as of yet used the word "relationship". If that was the way Sam wanted to play it, well…Samantha figured two could play that game.

Sam staggered back, not exactly having expected that from her. "Well…good…so…we're just friends, right?" He paused, partially relieved. Maybe "breaking" up with her was going to go a lot smoother than he thought. "No hard feelings?"

So that was it…he was going to pull out the "friendship" card on her. Samantha smiled charmingly. "But of course…why would there be hard feelings?"

"Ok…perfect…" Sam hesitated, wishing suddenly that the carpet would swallow him up. "Well, I just wanted to stop by and say goodbye before we left…we're leaving in a day or two, at the most," he explained. He too suddenly felt hurt, not believing that she seemed so cool with the whole thing. It wasn't exactly that he had expected her to beg him to stay…but…he hadn't expected her to act like there was nothing between them either. He felt the color mount to his cheeks.

"Will I be seeing you again?" she asked stiffly despite herself.

Sam played with his shoe, drawing circles in the floor. "Uh, I don't know … I mean…with a job like ours well…you just can't ever really know…you know what I mean?"

Samantha's lips formed a tight line. "Oh yes…I understand perfectly."

Sam pursed his lips. _Well…nothing left to say…may as well leave… _"Ok, well…goodbye then." He nodded at her and closed the door behind him. He had hardly had a second to clear his head, when the sound of a slamming door reached his ear. He turned to see a very pissed off looking Samantha slamming the door behind her and striding over to him, until she was directly on front of him in her front yard.

"You know what, the hell with the bullshit of the act that you just gave me!" she practically yelled at him as she jutted her forefinger into his chest, making Sam open his eyes wide in surprise. "If you have something to say to me, say it damn it!"

"Now what's that supposed to mean?" Sam countered, still not sure what to respond.

"It means just what it freaking sounds like, pretty boy," she spat. "Don't you pull the "friendship" card on me just because you're too much of a coward to tell me what you feel for me."

Sam exhaled like he had a habit of doing when he was tense and looked at the ground for a second before looking back up into her eyes. "Look, Samantha…the fact is you know this could never work. I mean, Dean and I have a job to do…we didn't exactly have a choice about it…we we're born into this crappy job, and now we have to stick it through—"

"So? You still manage… Why can't I manage it too?"

"You don't know what you're talking about, Samantha," Sam cut in almost harshly. Spreading out his arms in that mannerism of his when he was talking from his heart, he said, "I mean, Dean and I spend our lives going on from crappy motel to crappier motel…we kill all kinds of horrible things that most people don't even believe in anyway…we don't get paid…we don't get thanked…that's not the kind of life you want for you and Samuel!"

"Isn't that my decision to make? I mean…we could figure something out, Sam…if you really wanted this, we could do it…" her voice died down as a new thought hit her. Her eyes flashing she took a step backwards in disgust. "But maybe you don't want this. Maybe you think it's not worth all the hard work…is that it?"

"No, Samantha, you have it all wrong…" Sam said in exasperation. God…how could he make her understand? "Look, I've lost people I love in this job. I lost my mom to some freaking yellow eyed demon…I lost my dad …Jess is gone…and I don't want to go through that again!"

Samantha rolled her eyes. "So that's it…" she muttered to herself. Samantha looked him square in the eye. "Just how long have you been feeling sorry for yourself, Sam?"

"What!?" Sam breathed out, his chest heaving up and down in emotion.

"How long have you been having this pity party going on?" she asked taking a step closer. "Did it start with Jess? Or was it when your mom and dad died?" Overwrought with emotion, she lowered her voice, struggling to keep it in check. "You didn't come here to break up with me because you thought that was the best for me and Samuel. You came to break up with me because you thought that was the best thing for _**you**_."

Sam blinked in surprise. His throat suddenly felt dry, as he realized that there was more truth to her words than he wanted to admit. Lowering his voice to a husky whisper, Sam blinked to keep back an unruly tear that fought to make its way down his cheek. "You don't know what it's like to loose everything you have…you don't know what its like to go through life wishing you could change your life with anyone…even the worker at the gas station…anything that would be even relatively close to normal!" He paused and gulped down a sob. Squaring his chin, he added stubbornly, "I'm not going to go through that again…I can't."

Samantha closed her eyes. She could feel her eyes stinging, as the hot tears formed. Despite her best effort, they _**would **_make their way out and trickle down her already red cheeks. She breathed in and finally opened her eyes, her wet eyelashes drooping as she locked her blue eyes with Sam's brown ones.

"Well," she whispered sadly. "Looks like you already made up your mind."

***

_**24 hours later…**_

"Dean, would you open the damn door already!?" Sam swore. He was standing outside of Dean's motel room and although he had already knocked twice, Dean still hadn't opened it. "What the hell is taking you so—"he was cut up abruptly as the door suddenly swung open. His jaw sagged open in surprise at the visitor who had opened the door instead of Dean.

"Isn't it too early in the morning to be swearing already?" Bobby barked at him. He jabbed his thumb toward the inside of the room, motioning at him to go inside. Closing the door behind him he added, "And close your mouth, boy."

Sam shook his head, trying to register the fact that the old hunter son of a gun was indeed there. He hadn't been expecting him and he still couldn't get over the way the man always managed to pop in when least expected. It was a gift, all right. "Bobby," he finally said in acknowledgment.

"Well, at least I know your tongue still's working…if nothing else is," was the crisp response.

Sam looked to Dean who was sitting on the bed nearby with pursed lips back to Bobby. Apparently Jenny wasn't there…he wondered briefly where she was, but didn't really stop to think about it. He smiled, suddenly happy to see the familiar face. Bobby was like the father Dean and he had never had, and his brief and unexpected visits were always a bright spot in their lives.

"Bobby, it's so nice to see you…what brings you over here?" he stuffed his hands in his front jean pockets automatically.

"Dean called me and told me that you were making a fool out of yourself, that's what brings me over here," he answered brusquely.

"Dean called you?" Sam looked in annoyance at his brother, but Dean seemed to be too interested in the design of the wallpaper to notice his glare. He looked back at Bobby. "What did he call you for?"

"He told me that you were acting like a bitch, and asked me to come down here and beat some sense into that moldy brain of yours."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Oh great, so I can't even have a little privacy because Dean always has to open his big mouth and talk about my personal problems to anybody who will listen. Look," he smiled sarcastically, "thanks for driving all the way over here just to give me a free soul searching session, but I think I'll pass."

Bobby blinked in surprise and shook his head at Dean. "Man, this is worse than I thought," he muttered to himself. Then turning to Dean he frowned and commented to him, "Do you realize he sounded just like you?"

"I told you," was Dean sole reply as he shrugged, in a "I rest my case" kind of tone.

"Look, I get that you two worry about me and want the best for me, but this is my life and it's my decision…not yours…and most definitely not Deans," Sam said, more irritated than he cared to admit.

"I think you forgot to mention what Samantha has to say about it," Dean put in dryly.

"Look, I already talked to her and explained everything to her." He paused and looked at Dean and Bobby in askance. "What is this anyway?! I don't have to convince either of you that I made the right choice for us."

"Yeah…right," Dean muttered.

"And that's another thing," Sam huffed. "Since when are you so crazy about the whole pairing up with Samantha thing? Last time I checked, you made it pretty clear that you thought I was a selfish bastard for wanting to have a 'semi normal' life with a girl," he spat out at Dean.

Dean rolled his eyes. "You're such a girl, sometimes."

"Shut up, Dean—"

"No, you listen—" Dean interrupted as he stood up from his stance on the bed and shoved Sam.

"Shut your trap the both of you!" Bobby hollered at them, as he stayed calmly in his place, where he had crossed his arms and rested against the wall. "Look at you two…how old are you…three?" He shook his head in disgust at the pair.

Dean and Sam looked at each other in defiance, but they stayed put, too used to obeying Bobby when he used that tone of voice.

"Dean, _**you're**_ a pain in the ass," Bobby informed Dean coolly, making Sam give Dean a "I told you so" look. "I don't know how Jenny puts up with you. She has more brains than you ever had."

Dean huffed, but said nothing.

"And you, Sam…" Bobby came on to him, "You're worse than a bitch PMS'ing for the first time."

"Ha!" Dean pointed his index finger at Sam, who slapped it away.

"You don't understand, Bobby," Sam started, determined to be heard out. "I can't have a relationship with Samantha…it would never work…I've lost too many people in this job and I don't want to go through that again."

Dean dropped his eyes to the floor, suddenly quiet.

"And it's not just that," Sam continued, well worked out by now. "I was honest with her…hell…I told her everything…what we do…I even told her about Jess…I thought she would understand that I couldn't have a relationship with her, but she didn't even try to understand." His eyes flashed, as he remembered how Samantha had accused him of having an eternal pity party. His chest heaved, and he tried to choke back the beginning of a sob.

The room was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. Dean carefully avoided Sam's eyes, and Bobby…well…Bobby just looked at Sam. Then…

"Aw, are your feelings hurt, princess? I'm _**so**_ sorry…" Bobby drawled out, sarcasm dripping off every word.

Definitely not having expected that in response, Sam's head bobbed up directly and his eyes met with Bobby's in surprise, if not offense. For his part, Dean simply looked from Bobby to Sam, but refrained from making any comments. He figured Bobby had the floor now, and needed no help from him.

"News flash, Sam, you don't have to wait for things to be rose picture perfect to figure out if this girl is the woman of your life. What are you going to do?! Just sit around and wish on some damn star?! Think happy thoughts?" He jabbed his forefinger in Sam's chest.

Sam looked down at him, with something akin to a stupid if not down right idiotic expression, as Bobby's words started to sink in.

But Bobby was too busy blowing off steam to care whether or not Sam was heeding to his words. "I could throttle you!" he hissed at him, fully pissed of by now and he shoved Sam brusquely. "You think Jenny and Dean had it easy? You think it's been one big piece of apple pie all the way? Hell, no! They hollered at each other every five freakin' minutes, Dean's gotten his ass kicked by Jenny more times than he can count , and they shed tears of blood all along the freakin' way, but they did it together!" He stopped, not just because he was out of breath, but mostly because he didn't really have anything else to say.

Dean looked at Bobby as if to make sure he was done talking then nodding to himself, he turned to Sam and observed brightly, "He does have a point."

"Thank you, Oprah…I'll keep that in mind," Sam muttered in reply to Dean, not caring to say anything else at this point.

***

It was about an hour since Sam had "butted heads" with Bobby, which had ended up with Bobby giving him a bear hug, much to his surprise. He had gently patted him on the shoulder and told him to think about what he said.

"You're Dad was a great man…but he let his anger and self pity change him into something Mary never wanted him to be. Don't be like your Dad who let his hate eat him up," Bobby had pleaded. "You're not like your Dad…you can do better than that."

Sam had nodded quietly and excused himself quietly, saying that he needed some fresh air to think things through. Closing the door behind him, he had mulled through his conversation with Samantha, as it wasn't long before he was mentally slapping himself for having acted like a complete jerk. _Really, Sam? _ He grated himself…_ how could you be such a retard? How could you hurt Samantha like that…she was right…you're so busy feeling sorry for yourself, you were to blind to see something good when you had it… _ He brushed some hair away from his eyes, and he frowned sadly…_Maybe it's too late to go back now…I mean…why would she even hear me out…I don't deserve another chance after the way I blew it last time… _He looked up at the sky and watched a robin fly by, his mind temporarily distracted. The little thing seemed so happy…so very unaware of all the pain and suffering in this world…he smiled to himself…_ Maybe I should be more like him…take one day at a time…just enjoy life for what it is…_

It wasn't long before Sam realized that he didn't want to leave this town without Samantha and…he smiled…yes, and Samuel as well…the kid had a zest for life that was catching. He couldn't help but smile as he thought at the pair…such a beautiful woman and a crazy kid into the bargain…he quirked up an eyebrow as he chuckled. _Who could ask for more? _He asked himself, as he daydreamed about how life with Samantha and Samuel would be like. He was willing to bet it would never be boring. Samuel would certainly take care of that.

Now it was more a question of how to go back and face Samantha after the way he had made a fool out of himself the last time. Why would she even want to listen to him? What could he offer her that would be worth listening. And it wasn't just Samantha either…he had let Samuel down too. His heart sank at the thought.

"_You wanna play with my legos?" _Samuel had asked him.

Sam had promised he would and he had left the kid hanging. He rolled his eyes, mad at himself for having hurt two innocent people. Right then and there he decided he was going to make up for his past stupidity if it was the last thing he did…he wasn't going to loose Samantha…he would win back her heart…he would go back and apologize and make her see that he was truly sorry for his bad attitude…he would ask her to forgive him and start over again… _Yes, but how? _Sam asked himself. 'How' indeed. Ah, that was the question.

Suddenly, Sam stopped in his tracks as a crazy idea popped out of nowhere into his head. He smiled and resuming his walk toward the motel, he hastened his pace.

Yes, Sam knew just what he would do…

* * *

_**I just love it when Bobby puts his two cents in... lol And I'm willing to bet none of you were expecting that visit?? lol Hope it didn't too rushed, but I wrote this up at around 1 a.m. so I can't be expected to write sense at that hour! lol**_

_**And...what IS Sam going to do??? Samantha and Sam action, here we come! :)  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**As with all things, even good things must come to an end...so without much ado, here enclosed is the finale! :) **_

_**Hope you like...dedicated to lyrical pen...thought of you when writing it and hope it is satisfactory...LOL **_

_**Enjoy!  
**_

* * *

Jenny walked up to the door of her room and peeped through the peephole before opening it. You could never be too sure in their line of work. As she saw Sam, she smiled and opened it with a wide smile for him.

"Hey, Sam…" she greeted him as she made room for him to come in. Seeing him look around strangely, she shrugged and added, "Oh, Dean isn't here though—" she explained brightly. "See, I went to get some groceries and when I came back they said that since you weren't back they were gonna go hustle…goodness knows what that pair will do to the poor unsuspecting victims at the bar," she chuckled good humouredly. Noticing Sam seemed spaced out, and knowing that Bobby had had a talking to with him about Samantha, she wondered if maybe he was disappointed to find her instead of Dean or Bobby…maybe the kid needed to talk to them about what he felt…

"You have any idea of when they'll be back?" asked Sam, his eyes roaming through the room with little interest.

Jenny shook her head. "No, you know Dean…probably not till he's done clearing every one of the player's pockets." She rolled her eyes playfully, then added, "I'm sorry they're not here."

Sam stuck his hands nervously in the front pockets of his jeans and looked at Jenny for the first time with a silly grin on his face. "Uh…yeah, that's ok…seeing as how I actually came to see you."

Jenny frowned and closed the door. "Ok…I'll bite…what's up?" She leaned against the wall and looked at Sam curiously. Sam obviously had something up his sleeve.

Sam laughed nervously and shrugged like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Uh…Jenny…you know…I was wondering…"

"Yeah?"

"If I could ask you for a favor," Sam finished.

Jenny smiled softly. "Sam, you know you don't have to ask that. You know I'll do anything for Dean's brother," she laughed. It did her good to see Sam perk up. He hadn't been acting like himself for the past two days.

Sam brightened up and any trace of shyness was immediately forgotten. "I was kinda hoping you'd say that," he replied happily.

Jenny nodded and crossed her arms across her chest. "So what's on your mind?"

*******

"Ok…just a few more finishing touches and we're good to go," the petite black haired girl pointed out as she tried to adjust a strap of cloth and talk with pins in her mouth at the same time.

The young man on whom she was adjusting a coat of sorts sighed with boredom and rolled his eyes. "That's what you said half an hour ago," he complained lightly as he adjusted his weight on his other foot.

The girl looked up from her work to his face and pursed her lips. "Do you want help or don't you?"

The shaggy brown haired youth nodded in defeat.

"All right then," she replied, more to herself than to him. Finishing with the coat, she put aside the leftover pins on a counter nearby and stood back to check her work. She frowned slightly. "Hmmm…"

"What's wrong?" asked the man with worry as he frantically looked himself over trying to figure out what was wrong.

"I don't know…it just…something's missing…"she replied slowly as she rubbed her temples in thought. Then she laughed and slapped her forehead playfully as it hit her. "Duh! How could I forget?" Before the man could reply, she had grabbed a pillow from the motel bed and walking over to the man, she stuffed it inside his red coat and adjusted the belt around it to fit it properly. "Ooh, hey, now we're talkin'," she squealed as she clapped her hands like a child. "You look perfect, if I do say so myself."

He grinned sheepishly down at her and taking a step forward, gathered her into a brief and gentle hug. "Thanks Jenny, you're a good sport for helping me out." He stepped back at her and smiled fondly at the small frame in front of him. "Dean's a lucky man."

Jenny giggled, and replied wickedly, "No, Sam, Samantha's a lucky girl." Giving him a playful punch on the shoulder she teased him. "Talk about a step up…you make one sexy Santa Clause. I wouldn't be surprised if she fainted at the sight."

Sam laughed. "Yeah, I'm a sight all right." He grinned as he looked at himself in the mirror. He had a ridiculously large red Santa Clause outfit with a big pillow as a pot belly that threatened to fall off if he wasn't careful. Add to that the funny red hat and fake beard he was wearing, and well…any trace of Sam was most certainly gone by now. "Let's just hope this works," he added quietly.

*******

"You know, I must say you look _**ridiculous**_," Dean commented brightly as he rolled his eyes from his stance on the driver's seat of the Impala. Jenny, Dean, and Sam were all piled up in the Impala, and were heading to Samantha's house, which was only a few blocks away now. Apparently Bobby had declined the offer to join them, saying he wasn't about to look like a part of the moving circus.

Sam, who felt more stupid than he was willing to admit, felt his ears burn red. "Thanks Dean," he responded in muffled voice from underneath the fake beard. "I knew I could count on you for moral support."

Feeling sorry for Sam, Jenny turned in her seat to look back at Sam, she gave him her best smile of encouragement. "Don't you listen to a word he says, Sammy, I think what you're doing is one of the nicest, sweetest things a guy could ever do."

"Hey, all I'm sayin' is, it takes guts to come out in broad daylight with a get up like that and …OW!" Dean stopped abruptly as he turned to Jenny to had just given him a hard jab in the ribs. "What was that for?!" He whined as Jenny rolled her eyes at him.

"Leave the kid alone, Dean," Jenny warned.

"What? This is just a little friendly brotherly interaction…you were expecting me to kiss him and wish him good luck?"

"Dude!" complained Sam from the backseat. "Seriously?"

"You're mean, Dean," Jenny piped up in sympathy for Sam's plight.

"And _**you**_ have one hard elbow," Dean quipped back sourly.

"Oh you want to me to smack you again?" Jenny taunted Dean as her eyes danced with mischief. Messing with Dean was always fun, and now seemed as good as time as any.

"Just because you're a girl don't think I'm gonna take it easy on you, smartass," came Dean's withering response.

Smirking, Jenny poked him again, just as hard as the last time, without even looking at him. "Oops…sorry…muscle spasm…"

"OUCH," Dean grit out with annoyance and deliberate emphasis as he swerved to the sidewalk and turned off the engine of the car.

Jenny laughed in his face and smiled cheekily at him.

"You think you're cute, don't you?" asked Dean with sarcasm dripping off every word as he looked at Jenny with disapproval.

"Oh, I think I'm adorable," Jenny smirked, giving a pretty darn good imitation of the Winchester trademark smirk at that.

For a response, Dean leaned over to her side of the car and started tickling her with gusto. It wasn't long before Jenny was hollering and laughing like crazy, begging him to stop.

Sam rolled his eyes at the insane pair and looking to the right, he noticed that the reason Dean had stopped was because they had already arrived at Samantha's house. He gulped as the realization that he was only a feet away from either being kissed or slapped. _Probably the latter…_Sam thought glumly to himself as he remembered Samantha's pained look when he had left her the night before. _Well, now or never…_ he opened the car door and slowly started heading toward the front door, without bothering to say goodbye to the rambunctious pair still inside the car. Not that it mattered. They were too busy laughing their heads off to care either way.

*******

"Mom," said a tiny voice sadly, "Isn't Sam coming?"

Samantha inhaled and blinked a few times before answering. "Not this time, Sammy." She knelt next to the tree as she reached for the gift she had lovingly wrapped for her kid the day before. _Maybe if we start opening presents I can get his mind off of Sam…_

"But he said he would, Mom," Samuel insisted stubbornly. " He _promised_."

Samantha bit her lip and replied hoarsely. "Sometimes people can keep promises, Sammy…no matter how much you want to."

"But he said he loved you, Mom…he _told_ me so," he promptly informed her, as if maybe telling her would change everything and make Sam come back.

Samantha started back in surprise. She hadn't known Sam had _actually_ said so to her child. She felt a twinge of bitterness surge within, as she wondered why the hell he had told her child he loved her, instead of having the guts to tell her himself. Turning to look back at Samuel, she cupped his tiny face with her hands and looked at him earnestly. "You shouldn't get so attached to people, Sammy—"

Samuel put her hands away with annoyance and shook his head at her. "No, mom you don't understand…Sam said he liked us."

Samantha laughed bitterly and rolled her eyes. "Well, I guess he didn't like us enough then."

*******

_Here goes nothin'…_Sam thought to himself as he softly rapped on the front door. Readjusting the potato sack he had thrown over his shoulder, he looked at his feet as he felt the cold sweat erupt in his back. It was like having the nightmare of your first high school date all over again. Before he could rehearse any of the lines he had ready for Samantha, however, the door was promptly opened.

"Ho, ho, ho…Merry Christmas," Sam croaked out as he felt his lips run dry at the sight of Samuel. If Samuel had opened the door, that probably meant that Samantha was not far behind.

"IT'S SAM!" squealed Samuel excitedly as he threw himself into Sam and gave him a bear hug that any polar bear would have been proud of. Then releasing him just as abruptly, he turned to his mother who was now facing the door uncertainly with her hands on her hips. "MOM, HE CAME BACK! JUST LIKE HE PROMISED!" He smiled from ear to ear, and holding on to one of Sam's hands, he pulled on it to make him come in.

Seeing Samantha's icy look, Sam felt his feet freeze in place. "Uh…maybe you should ask your mom first if I can come in," Sam squeaked out in a muffled voice as he smiled softly at Samuel's enthusiasm. He wished Samantha shared at least half of the enthusiasm her son had at his arrival. Maybe that would at least give him a fighting chance.

"MOM! He can come in, right?!"

Looking from her cute eight year old to the ridiculously dressed young man in her front door, she shrugged and walked back into the house, giving her back to both Samuel and Sam.

Sam gulped. _I'll take that as a 'yes', then…_

"She said, 'yeah'!" Samuel responded eagerly for his mother, as he hyperactively pulled Sam inside and closed the door behind him. As his eyes fell on Sam's potato sack, his eyes widened in surprise. "Did you get me a present?!" he exclaimed with a huge grin on his face.

Looking at his excitement, Sam couldn't help but feel his heart glow. It felt good to be the one responsible for putting a smile like that on a little kid's face. It made him feel like he was actually good at something else than killing things. Maybe, just maybe…this could be part of his life from now on…maybe…just maybe…he could make it up to Samantha…

"Sure thing…I got it especially for you," Sam finally replied as he got down on his knees, and extracted a nicely wrapped present for him. It had taken him over an hour to finally decide on what to get him, when he had gone to the toy store, and hoped Samuel would like it as much as he had. "Here you go, tiger," he added as he handed it to the small eager hands and patted his back companionably.

As Samuel's agile hands speedily ripped of the wrapping paper, Sam's eyes looked up into Samantha, who had walked back and was now facing them with her arms wrapped around herself. Before either one of them could say anything, however, Samuel squealed in glee as he waved a Lego box kit enthusiastically in the air.

"Mom, it's the police force kit I wanted!" he informed his mother proudly.

Samantha smiled despite herself at his enthusiasm and chuckled lightly. "Well, imagine that."

"Awesome!" Samuel hopped up and down and hugged the box with both arms, as his eyes twinkled.

Sam smiled at him. "Well, I'm glad you liked—" he started, but was cut up abruptly as Samuel suddenly dropped his box on the carpet and engulfed Sam's neck with a vice like hug and finally released him only to grab his right hand with both of his tiny ones and shake it.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Samuel cried as he gave Sam's hand three good vigorous shakes, one for each 'thank you'. Then he stopped abruptly and started rattling on, like his usually happy old self. "Hey, you wanna see my other Legos?! I got a space kit, and a zoo kit, and a life saver's one with some cool sharks and a lighthouse."

Sam chuckled. "Man, a space kit? Does it have a real spaceship?"

Samuel rolled his eyes at him. "No, man…it's a _toy_ spaceship…a real one would be too big…you wanna see it?"

"You bet I do," Sam grinned.

"Be right back…"Samuel called back as he raced up the steps to his room. "Don't open any other presents till I come back!"

"We won't!" assured Sam as Samuel's form disappeared from view. Then he slowly stood up and gulped for what seemed like the millionth time as he realized that it was just Samantha and him.

"Look…if you think that you're gonna butter me up by this whole Santa Clause getup you got on, you don't know me half as much as you think you do," Samantha cut in.

_Right about now Dean would be saying that it's time to turn the Winchester charm on…_ Sam paused, then rolled his eyes at himself. First thing he had to do was get rid of the ridiculous red hat. Not to mention the fake beard which was itching something awful. Slapping the hat off and pulling the beard off with both hands, he ran his hand through his nose, taking off some flaky stuff left from the fuzzy beard.

"Much better," Sam mumbled to himself, as he began to feel more like his old self.

"What are you even doing here, Sam?" Samantha prodded further, without taking notice of the hat and beard that now lay on her floor. "I mean…last time you and I talked, you were too busy feeling sorry for yourself to remember that there were other people besides yourself that were hurting."

_Ouch…_Sam slapped himself mentally. Not that he blamed Samantha. He knew he deserved this and more after the way he had acted the last time. He had practically made it sound like he was tired of loosing his loved ones, and that he was not risking going through that again.

"Look, Samantha, I know I—"

"I'm not done, Sam. You may have had your full say last time, but I sure didn't," Samantha interrupted with a thin smile.

Sam nodded in acknowledgement and sighed. He knew she needed to have her say before she could make her peace with him.

Stepping up to him, she jabbed her index finger against his chest, making Sam wince, wondering what was coming next. "You wanna know something, pretty boy? You're not the only one whose lost people you love." She paused and blinked furiously a few times as she struggled to hold back an unruly tear from slipping down her cheek. Sam looked at her and felt a lump in his throat at the pain that reflected in her eyes, as she relived old memories. "Life hasn't exactly been a walk in the park," she finally continued. "I never had my dad, Samuel's father ditched us when he found out that I was pregnant, and I've spent these past few years trying to be both a father and a mother to that poor innocent child. But I suck it up because I realize that there are a lot of people out there who have gone through even worse things than I can even begin to imagine. There is always someone worse off than you." She inhaled deeply and waved her right hand in front of Sam in annoyance. "So when you're done with your pity party, let me know," she finished softly, and a couple of tears streaked down her now pink cheeks as she crossed her arms around herself and looked at the floor as she bit her lower lip, trying to check her emotions.

Sam looked at her in askance. He had never realized just how selfish he had been. He had been so busy caught up with the pain of having lost Jess, mom, dad…that somehow…someway…he had forgotten to be grateful for the little blessings. _What an idiot I've been…how could I be so blind? _

Seeing Sam didn't bother to respond, she rolled her eyes and exhaled. "You know what…just forget it…forget I said anything…"she started to turn her back, but Sam surprised her by abruptly reaching for her arm.

"No, wait, Samantha…please…just…hear me out," Sam pleaded softly as he gently, yet firmly kept his hold on her upper arm.

"Why should I?" she asked softly, yet gently.

"Just…give me one last chance…that's all I'm asking for." Sam breathed in and blinked before returning his gaze back to her blue eyes. Eyes that had no qualm about showing the hurt and fear that they felt at the present moment. "Just…one last chance…"

*******

In a few broken sentences, Sam explained what exactly had been going through his head. He explained that the fear of her getting hurt in his insane lifestyle had been his major reason for leaving her. Then he apologized for allowing the bitterness and his personal insecurities get in the way. He realized he had been wrong. And all he could ask was for one more chance to win back her heart.

"Please Samantha…I swear…I will never hurt you again like that…"

Samantha sniffed, as she tried to appear cool and collected. "Whatever…I've heard that line before."

"Then how about this…I swear I will never leave you alone," he whispered earnestly.

Samantha rolled her eyes and turned her head, but Sam grabbed hold of both her shoulders gently and made her look at him. "No, Samantha…look at me," he commanded gently. As their eyes locked, Sam felt his stomach do a flip flop as he realized that despite his stupidity, she still loved him. She didn't have to say it…he could see it in her eyes. "Sammy," Sam smiled softly as he used the silly nickname for his girl, "You _**know**_ I love you."

Samantha looked at him incredulously. It was the first time he had admitted it out loud.

"And nothing's ever going to change that," Sam stated firmly, as he squared his jaw stubbornly.

Gently disengaging herself from him, Samantha took a few steps back, as if in a daze. She put her hand to her forehead and laughed mirthlessly. Still holding on to her forehead with one hand, she put up the other hand in the air, and started rambling on, "Oh this is just fine, Sam…right when I had decided to send you to hell, you drop this bomb on me…what am I supposed to say?"

Sam smiled like a teenager star struck in love. "Just say the truth, Sammy." Then his eyes grew dark as he looked at her earnestly. "If you don't feel the same way, just be honest. I can take it." Then he nodded briefly and his chest heaved with emotion as he braced himself for whatever her answer would be. Seeing her hesitate, he felt his heart grow cold with the thought that maybe…just maybe…he had read her all wrong…maybe this had been just a one sided thing…maybe…maybe she didn't really love him half as much as he loved her…maybe…

"You want an honest answer then?" Samantha finally asked as she moved to stand directly in front of him. With only a few inches of distance between them, she could feel her legs shake.

Sam nodded wordlessly, his throat suddenly feeling dry, as he clasped his hands to his side. Then he tensed up as she leaned towards him. He closed his eyes, in expectation, then…

_**SLAP! **_

Sam's head snapped to one side, as Samantha's well directed hand came in contact with his cheek. Sam opened his eyes wide in surprise, too flabbergasted to reply. He moved to take a step backward, but stopped midair when Samantha moved toward him with lightning speed and grabbing on to his shirt, she looked him square in the eye.

"_**That's **_for leaving me in the first place," she informed him gruffly. Then, grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him down to her, she added softly, "And _**this**_, is for coming back."

The next minute, Sam smiled despite himself as he found himself getting kissed by the girl he now loved. He pulled her into his arms, wanting to keep her as close to him as possible. Stroking her hair with one hand, he suddenly heard a small, childlike tune fill the air.

"I saw Mooommy kissing Saaanta Clause…" sang a certain imp as he pranced around the happy pair.

Sam and Samantha laughed into the kiss, forcing them to pull away and look down at the silly kid who was serenading them as he danced around the room playfully.

"When did _**you **_come back, squirt?" chuckled Sam in embarrassment as he realized he had been spied on by a child. "I didn't even see you."

"'Course you didn't…you were too busy kissing the girl," came the imp's prompt response as his eyes danced with mischief.

Samantha laughed loudly and made a grab for him. Tickling him, she lifted him into a big hug. "Oh you! What am I going to do with you!" she giggled happily as she buried her nose in his hair.

"How's about giving me another Lego kit?"

Sam chocked back a laugh and shook his head severely at him. "I just gave you one, sir. Isn't that enough?"

Samuel pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Well, yeah…but you all seem so happy I just thought I'd ask."

"Shame on you, little sir," Samantha laughed, still holding onto her treasure.

"Well, adults always give you more toys when they're happy…thought maybe I could score a free toy out of the deal," Samuel explained shamefacedly.

Sam shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Sounds like someone I know…" _That totally sounded like something Dean could have come up with…_

Samantha hummed a happy tune, as she hugged Samuel and looked up at Sam with a shy smile.

"I love you," mouthed Sam to her above Samuel's head.

"Me too," she mouth back at him.

"Oh come here…both of ya all!" Sam yelled out with a silly grin on his face, as his arms suddenly engulfed both of them, making them all squeal in surprise and laugh happily. "There's room enough here for both of you," Sam added as he looked softly at Samantha, who had a girlish smile on her face.

Samantha smiled for like the billionth time and sighed. _It doesn't get much better than this…_

*******

"What in the world is taking him so long anyway?" Dean complained.

"Shhh!" Jenny warned him as she tried to get a better vantage looking point from her stance behind Dean. "Keep your voice down, genius."

"What?! All I'm saying is it's about freaking time he kissed her or something," he whispered back to her before turning back to peek through the window.

"You know…maybe we should go back to the car and wait or something…"

"Now what's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked distractedly, his full attention on the scene unfolding before his eyes inside Samantha's house. Shortly after Sam had entered the house, he had come up with the brilliant idea of finding a window where they could peek into and spy on Sam's interchange with Samantha. Sure enough, they quickly found a window with a great vantage point into the living room, and they had been having fun the past few minutes trying to figure out just what exactly Sam was saying. So far, he had given the kid a gift and the kid had run off somewhere, leaving them alone. Dean had assumed that Sam would use the chance to kiss her, but to his surprise all he had been doing was talking. And now Jenny was beginning to feel guilty about spying into the private interchange.

"I mean it's really none of our business…I mean…maybe we should just go back in the car and—"

"And wait like good little soldiers?" Dean finished for her. "Nope, nothin' doin'. This is more fun," he chuckled softly as he turned his attention once more to the inside of the house.

"Dean…" warned Jenny. "Common'," she insisted as she started tugging on his sleeve.

"Lay off, will ya?" Dean griped as he tried to shrug her off, then suddenly whistled. "Ha! That's my boy!" he laughed in his husky voice, making Jenny stop and peek once more despite her better judgment.

"What happened?" she asked in a fake stage whisper.

"Sam just kissed Sam!" exclaimed Dean to Jenny as he turned around and gave her a thumbs up sign with a huge grin. Then he paused and frowned. "Wait…I mean…Sam kissed Sammy….I mean…wow… my head hurts…" he added as he rubbed his forehead.

"That means they both made up!" Grabbing onto Dean's arm, she buried her face in his shoulder, trying to muffle her happy squeal.

Still rubbing his forehead, Dean shook his head. "If you ask me, there's way too many Sams in this family now."

Jenny threw back her head and laughed like the Jenny of old. Feeling so happy for Sam made her feel happy and carefree. "Then, again, there are those who would say that there are way too many Deans in this family," she teased him as she gave him a playful punch on his left shoulder.

"Oh no, babe. There _**is**_ only one Dean," he assured her as he shot her his trademark Winchester grin.

"You don't say…ooh!" Jenny squealed most unbecomingly as Dean unexpectedly dipped her, making her eyes open wide as she made a grab for the front of his jacket.

In that moment, however, Dean somehow managed to loose his balance, making him dip her precariously, as he struggled to regain his footing. Unfortunately, a tree root got in his way, making him fall backward, with Jenny not far behind.

"DEAN!" shrieked Jenny, as they both fell to the grass, a jumble of arms and legs.

*******

"What was that?" asked Samuel as his ears perked up at the unexpected scream that had come from outside.

Sam's eyebrows shot clear to his hairline, as Jenny's unmistakable scream reached his ears. _What in the world? _Then it hit him…Dean had probably been spying in on him the entire time…_Dean like…_he muttered to himself as he rolled his eyes at no one in particular.

"Sam, did you hear something?" asked Samantha as her eyes followed tiny Samuel who was already heading toward the window.

"Uh…" Sam stuttered. _The last I thing I need right now is to have her think that maybe Dean set me up to this…_

"It's Dean!" Samuel informed them cheerfully from his stance on the living room's window. "And Jenny!"

"Dean?!" Samantha looked in askance at Sam and held her arms up in the air in a "what in the world" kind of pose. "Was he spying on us?!"

Sam felt the color mount to his cheeks as he gave her an embarrassed grin. "That's Dean for you," he muttered slightly irritated.

"And they're both lying on the grass!" Samuel added, cheerfully informing them of every move. "But they're getting up now!"

Samantha laughed and shook her head. "Oh wow…this I gotta see…"

*******

"Well, well, well…who have we here," Samantha crooned as she looked at the sorry mess in front of her. Dean and Jenny's crash had left a hole in one of the bushes and although they were already on their feet, Jenny's hair had managed to get some leaves stuck in it.

Shaking off the residue of leaves on his faithful brown leather jacket, Dean gave her a sheepish smile and tried to turn on the charm. "So…looks like you too made up."

"No thanks to you," Samantha quipped with a bemused smile. "So tell me Dean…is it a habit of yours to spy on other people's property?" she asked as she quirked up an eyebrow at him.

"Samantha, I'm so sorry…I told Dean not to, really…"Jenny started, trying to apologize.

But Samantha would have none of it. She was to busy being happy to be mad at anybody…even Dean. "Oh, honestly…really…it doesn't matter, girl," she smiled happily at Jenny, and on impulse, hugged her, making Jenny squeal in surprise. "I'm too happy to be mad at anything today," she whispered in Jenny's ear, making Jenny smile and hug her back tightly.

As the girls started bubbling over and hugging, Dean rolled his eyes. That left Dean and Sam looking at each other awkwardly.

"I'm _**not**_ gonna hug you, dude," Dean clarified to Sam as he saw Sam looking at him.

That made Samantha laugh and letting go of Jenny, she stepped up to Dean and patted him on the cheek playfully. "Oh Dean…even I can't be mad at you today," she shook her head and grinned at Sam, who grinned back shyly.

Perking up, like he always did when he got any female attention, Dean smirked.

Samantha looked at Dean and shook her head at him. Crossing her arms across her chest, she quirked up an eyebrow at him. "You think you're really something don't you? You think you're so handsome, huh?"

Dean looked at her and raised his eyebrows slightly in surprise.

"Well you are," she continued with the slightest trace of embarrassment or even a hint of a blush on her cheeks.

"What?" gasped Jenny, suddenly looking like she could slug her. Sam looked with shock all over his face at her, and opened his mouth but no sound came out of it.

As for Dean…well…Dean's features indicated clearly that he had been caught slightly off guard. Then he smirked—Dean like. And Sam fumed. It was to be expected—Dean always won in the end.

Before anyone could say anything else though, Samantha quipped, "BUT…Sam is twice as handsome as you are. And three times funnier and cooler than you." Then she smiled wickedly. "And did I leave out that he's a good three inches taller than you?" She sighed melodramatically. "Tall guys are so sexy," she added, making Sam blush furiously.

Sam stayed frozen in spot, her words wringing in his ears. "_Sam is twice as handsome as you are. And three times funnier and cooler than you…Tall guys are so sexy…" _Sam smiled, suddenly feeling like for once in his life, he had scored one on Dean. It was a new sensation and it made him feel powerful and content.

And in that moment, Sam knew he loved Samantha.

***

"So don't let it go to your head, big guy," Samantha said to Dean before turning back to her lover. Then she shoved him gently away, in a sisterly kind of fashion and before either of them could respond, she had thrown herself into Sam's arms, making out with him with no sign of embarrassment whatsoever of having company.

Sam responded with as much enthusiasm, kissing her back with a gusto that made Jenny sigh with relief. She couldn't help but chuckle to think how close she had been to slugging Samantha a while ago.

Seeing Dean look at them with a funny look on his face, Jenny laughed and slapped him companionably on the shoulder. "Oh, it's ok sweetheart … I still think you're the cream of the crop," she crooned. Hugging Dean from the front with her arms around his waist, Dean smiled down at her and shrugged before kissing her. Pulling back a few seconds later, Jenny added traitorously, "Even if you _**are**_ a retard."

Dean made a face at her and slapped her butt. "Shut up and kiss me," came the sole reply as he kissed her again, with Jenny smiling into the kiss.

***

"Hey!" Samuel protested finally a few minutes later. Kissing was disgusting enough, but enough was enough. He'd been standing there quietly a good five minutes and his mom seemed to have forgotten about his existence. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy ring his soul. "Who's gonna play with my legos with me?" he demanded sourly, his two feet apart in defiance.

Both pairs pulled apart from their making out sessions, laughing at his perplexed complexion.

Sam opened his mouth to say he would play, even though truth be told, he really felt like doing other things at the moment, but before he could utter a single word, Jenny came to his rescue.

"Oh, don't worry, sweetheart…" she crooned as she disengaged herself from Dean's arms and bent over with her hand propped on her knees so as to be on eye level with him. "Sam is going to play with you just like he promised…but see, Sam's a very popular young man…your mom wants to spend time with him too."

Samuel tilted his head in thought, as if the thought hadn't exactly occurred to him. Seeing his mom's happy face as she hugged Sam only a feet away from him, however, he decided that he could wait. After all, he hadn't seen his mom laugh so much…well…for a very long time. He figured he could wait just a little more.

"Well, ok," he agreed carefully. "Are we going to watch TV again, then?" he asked, trying to figure out what he and his mom and Sam were going to do now.

"Man, this kid just doesn't get it, does he?" Dean mumbled to no one in particular.

"Dean!" Sam hissed out in shock, as he felt Samantha tense up against him. He wished Dean could have more sense.

"Uh, well…no… see, Sam and your mom want to spend some time alone and just have fun together…you know what I mean?" Jenny explained. "And meanwhile, if your mom doesn't mind, why, you can come for a ride in the Impala with me and Dean." She smiled, trying to sell him her idea. "Maybe we can go watch a movie!"

Feeling guilty, Samantha cut in. "Oh, no…no…I can't do that! It's not fair for you and Dean to have to watch him…I mean…Sam and I can stay at home and watch TV or something…right?" she looked at Sam pleadingly. She didn't want to feel like a bother and leaving her kid to someone else to watch just seemed like such a selfish thing to do…after all, she was the mother…it was her responsibility to watch her child…she couldn't just go dumping him with someone whenever she felt like having fun with her boyfriend. "Sam?" she asked, worry written all over her face. Now she felt twice as bad, and she wondered if Sam wouldn't regret dating a chick who came along with an extra package.

Sam felt disappointed…after all, he _**had **_been looking forward to spending some time alone with her…but then, he had told her he loved her … and Samuel was a part of her… he couldn't just shove the kid away because he wanted to have some one on one with her. He sighed. After all…maybe they could work something out… _Maybe Samuel can go to bed early or something_… Sam thought to himself with a slight smile.

"Uh…yeah," he responded, trying to sound as understand and enthusiastic as possible. "Sure…we can all watch TV … or something…yeah, we can work something out," he nodded, trying to make Samantha feel better.

"My word, what part of me wanting to spend some time with this kid didn't I make clear?" Jenny pretended to fume as she shook her head, making her ponytail shake vigorously. "I like kids, I don't have one of my own, and I want to take this kid out and have some fun with him. Is that really too much to ask?" she glared at Samantha, putting on quite a good show.

"Oh…" Samantha looked at Jenny with surprise. She had never thought that she could be doing Jenny a favor by letting her have Samuel for the afternoon. "Oh, I'm sorry…I mean…if you really want to…"

"You're darn tooting I do," Jenny smirked as she ruffled Samuel's hair. "So is that a yes?"

Samantha smiled from ear to ear. "Well…yeah…sure!"

"That leaves just one last thing…" Jenny turned to Samuel, who had been looking from Dean to his mom in panic. He wasn't all too sure how he felt about this other guy who seemed to wish him out of existence when Sam and his mom were together. "Samuel, do you want to go to the movies with me?" she asked him with a huge grin on her face. True, she did want to help Sam and Samantha out, but deep down inside, her soul craved for a child of her own. She still felt the loss of her own child, and she saw this as the opportunity to fill part of that longing she felt.

Samuel looked at her keenly, trying to read what kind of a person she was. He looked at her pretty gray eyes to her really dark hair…Samuel had never seen anyone with such dark hair…and looked at her smile. She seemed like she really did want to spend time with him. Samuel frowned in thought. _She seems nice enough…_ he finally decided.

"Yeah, ok," he finally acceded. The kid had always been more on the easy going side, probably getting that from his mom.

"Perfect, then," Jenny offered him her hand to which he automatically latched onto, and tugged at Dean's arm with her free hand. "Come on, Dean, let's get going."

Sighing in defeat, Dean fell into step with her toward the car. "Yeah, ok…whatever."

"You all have fun! And don't worry about us…Samuel and I are gonna have the time of our lives!" Jenny called out from behind her shoulder, as Sam and Samantha waved at her with silly grins on their faces.

"Thank you so much, Jenny…you're a doll!" Samantha called out, to which Jenny winked at her.

"Thank you," Sam mouthed to her quietly.

"Yeah…yeah…" Jenny shrugged and opening the car door for Samuel, she stopped in her tracks as Samuel tugged at her leather jacket. "What's up, kid?" she asked curiously.

"Can I go get my new legos?" he asked with a hopeful look on his face. Seeing Jenny hesitate, he added rapidly, "Oh, I'll play by myself!"

Jenny chuckled. "Oh don't worry, Sammy," she responded using the nickname before she could think about it. "Dean will play legos with you."

Dean's head whipped around in shock. "_**WHAT**_?!"

Pulling his head down to hers, she whispered, "Do you want to get Sam laid or don't you?"

Dean grimaced and rubbed the back of his head. "Well…yeah, but—"

"Then you're gonna play legos with the kid," was Jenny's decree. "And that's all there is to it."

***

Still sulking about the whole ordeal, Dean kept his eyes glued on the road as Jenny and Samuel rattled on about legos and what not. _Great…just fudging great…Sam's getting laid while I get to play baby sitter…this sucks… _He snapped back to reality as a comment by Jenny caught his attention.

"Do you have any kids?" piped up Samuel abruptly dropping the lego conversation with Jenny.

Jenny inhaled sharply and looked out the window for a split second before answering. "No…not yet." She smiled softly at him, suddenly looking sad.

Dean turned slightly and he gulped, as his eyes caught her sad look before it could disappear.

"That's too bad, because I think you'd make a cool mom," Samuel observed sincerely.

Jenny laughed softly. "Well, thank you."

"Yeah," he paused and suddenly an idea popped into his head making him turn in his seat to look at her better. "You wanna be my aunt?!"

Jenny looked at him with surprise and Dean chuckled. You never knew what this kid could come up with.

"So you want me to be your Aunt, huh?" she asked as she looked at him in the eye, feeling like there was more to it than he was letting onto.

"Yeah! Aunts are cool…John says his Aunt makes cookies and stuff for him every time he visits!"

"And John would be…" Jenny suggested.

" John's my friend," Samuel responded, as if the answer was obvious.

"Of course he is," Dean put in. "Who else would he be, right?" Then he grinned despite himself. _Ok…so maybe the kid isn't half bad…_

Jenny smiled, glad to see that Dean was finally cooperating.

"So you want to?" Samuel persisted. "I've always wanted an aunt…all I have is my mom's cousin Jeb. He's ok, but he's boring."

Dean laughed. Having met Jeb before at the call center and having pretty much thought the same thing himself about the fellow, he couldn't help but agree with the kid. "Yeah, I got the idea that the dude had brains he hadn't even started to use yet." Then he looked at Jenny with a huge smirk on his face. "Well, come on Jenny…the kid can't wait all day…give us an answer."

Jenny lifted her eyebrows in surprise. Since when did Dean like the kid so much? One minute he's pouting because he had to take the kid with them, and the next he's actually siding with him. Go figure… "Well, I guess being an Aunt sounds like a fun job."

"That means yes, right?" Samuel giggled in glee and hugged her. Then, his eyes widened up even more as a second idea popped into his head. Turning to Dean he pointed out the obvious. "So that makes _**you **_my uncle right?"

Dean chuckled once more and scratched the back of his head as he looked at the kid in sudden appreciation. "You catch on fast." Smiling, he flipped on the radio and readjusted his shoulders in his seat as the sound of AC/DC filled the sound of the car.

"That's AC/DC!" Samuel yelled above the ruckus of the loud radio.

"How did you know?" Jenny and Dean asked in unison as they both looked with surprise at the kid.

"I love AC/DC! AC/DC rocks!" came the explanatory reply as he made two thumbs up signs with his hands.

Dean looked at him with a new measure of appreciation. Glancing at Jenny, he conceded, "Hey, this kid's all right."

***

Sam and Samantha watched in silence as the Impala made its way out of the driveway. They waved at Samuel, and with an arm around Samantha's small waist, they made their way to the house, whispering and laughing at little phrases of endearment that lovers often use. Closing the front door behind them, Sam surprised her by wrapping a strong arm around her and pulling her close to him for a kiss. Running his hand through her soft hair, he leaned against the now closed door. Pulling apart from each other briefly, he drank her in, the corners of his mouth turning up into the faintest hint of a smile as he looked softly down at her.

"What are you doing?" Samantha finally asked quietly as she saw he was in no particular hurry to move from his present pass time.

He smiled fully this time and tilted his head. "I'm enjoying the sight of you…it's been a long time since I got to hold a woman I loved."

Samantha blushed. "You really think this will work?" she asked quietly, hints of insecurity leaking out despite her resolution to enjoy this moment for what it was.

"If my pain the ass brother managed to get a girlfriend who loves him despite his…well…his Deanness, I don't see why we can't," Sam replied as he rolled his eyes playfully.

Samantha chuckled. "You know…" she said as she ran a finger down his chest. "I think you're brother left us because he thinks you're going to get laid." She walked her finger back up his chest and moving her hand to the back of his head, she brought it down to her level and whispered seductively in his ear, "Only this time I think he's right," she smiled at him softly, her eyes dancing with mischief.

"Really?" Sam, quirking up an eyebrow. "Well…let's not waste his good faith."

The next thing Samantha knew, he had scooped her up in his arms and spun her around, making her squeal most unbecomingly and wrap her arms around his neck. He laughed and threw her up in the air, making her scream and laugh. Seeing her laugh her head off, he tossed her up once more and catching her effortlessly, he kissed her searchingly, making her melt and kiss him back with hunger. Finally parting to catch their breath, Samantha suggested coyly he put her down so she could show him the way to her room where they could be more comfortable.

"Who says I have to put you down?" came the rebellious cry as he made his way up the stairs to her room, still holding her in his arms.

When they reached her room, he put her down carefully, and Samantha shoved him playfully toward it, making him sit down on the edge of it. Grinning at her, he helped her sit on his lap, her body facing his. Cupping his face with both of her slender hands, she leaned in to kiss him, a kiss which Sam most happily responded to, as his hands slowly made their way to her shoulders where they soon wrapped around her back, thus pulling her even closer to him.

"Oh, Sam," Samantha gasped as he ran his hands up and down her waist, making her body tense a little in expectation. She pulled apart, and helped him remove his shirt, with Sam's help. They finally pulled it off, revealing a barrel chest with a perfectly chiseled six pack abs which made Samantha laugh softly as she ran her hands down his chest. "Oh Sam…you're so…so perfect…"

Sam laughed at her way of putting it and hugging her to him, let himself fall back on the bed, making Samantha fall forward on his chest with him. He pulled back her hair and kissed her again and again, until Sam carefully lay her on her back on the bed, and pulling himself on top of her, he fingered her blouse, as if asking for permission. He needn't have worried. In the blink of an eye, she had pulled of her blouse and wrapping her arms around his broad back, she let Sam's hands explore her, moaning when he hit the right spots.

Suddenly, Sam pulled away and looked at her. "No…wait…I want to say something first."

Samantha looked at him with uncertainty.

"I love you," Sam breathed out tenderly as he traced her jaw with his thumb.

Samantha chocked. It took every ounce of self preservation for her to keep back her tears.

"Don't hold it back," Sam said gently. He kissed her on her forehead. "Let it go, Samantha…just…let it go." Kissing her on the lips this time, he added, "I promise I won't freak out." He smiled at her.

Samantha gasped as a sob broke from her despite her best effort to keep it inside. Her face scrunched up as the hot tears slipped out of her blue eyes. Eyes that for the first time in months, felt safe showing all the emotions hidden within. "It's not pretty," she pointed out as she pronounced each word with emphasis, in her effort to sound in control.

"Sh…it's ok…" Sam kissed her and wiped away the tears with his thumb. "It's all right to be scared." He looked at her earnestly. "I know you still hurt about Samuel's father…and I know you're scared of me leaving you…but I already promised you I won't leave…you're pretty much stuck with me whether you want to or not," he smiled at her with a mischievous grin.

Samantha cried softly, her tears making their way silently down her face, but wiping them away, she pulled Sam's face down into another kiss. Sam kissed her passionately, as if trying to kiss away all the hurt and pain.

"I love you, Sam," Samantha suddenly breathed out, her eyes locked with his. "I…I really do."

Sam smiled.

"Now shut up and just kiss me!" she ordered as she hugged him tight.

Sam's mouth soon found its way to hers, too happy to comply. _It just doesn't get any better than this…_

***

**The End…?**

**

* * *

**

**_Oh, no...it's all done! I'm gonna miss these folks! :'( lol _**

**_I loved the way Dean actually ended up liking Samuel after all...but I love even more that Dean is stuck playing legos ! And don't you just love that Sam's the one getting laid this time instead of DEAN???? LOL I hope Sam and Samantha will be happy and this lasts...after ...anything goes in fanfic! :)_**

**_Thank you all for all your lovely reviews! See you...  
_**


End file.
